What If
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: What if Mike was the one on the boat with Jim
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: What if**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: One Perfect Day**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike & Kate**

**SUMMARY: What if Mike was the one on the boat with Jim**

**ARCHIVE: Fan fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

Lieutenant Kate McGregor was standing on the bridge with Nav and two other navy personal. Kate was injured in the last boarding party so Mike was taking her place this time. They watch as one of the RHIB headed to the boat. They watch the guy on the boat get shot and watch the boarding party get on to the boat. Then they Watch and heard

"Charlie A2 this is x-ray A2" mike said

"This is charlie A2 go a head X-ray A2"

"x it a dirty bomb, I'm sending the RHIB back, Jim and I are going to turn the boat around and back out to sea and try to disarm it copy over"

"copy that sir, how much time is left on the bomb"

"four minutes twenty eight seconds"

"copy that sir, what ever happen you and Jim get out of there just in case you can't sir"

"We will... Kate" Kate look over to the boat to see the RHIB returning back to Hammersley.

"charge tell Dutchy and two dads to stay in the HRIB just in case they has to return back to the boat"

"Yes ma'am" then he walk off the bridge.

Kate then turn back to watch the boat two minutes later "Charlie A2 this is x-ray A2" mike said

"This is charlie A2 go a head X-ray A2"

"We discounted the two cases from the main bomb and going to throw them into the sea"

"Negative sir, duchy heading back to the boat and get the two cases"

"Yes X"

then they watch the HRIB head to to boat and saw Mike past duchy the two cases then the HRIB headed back to Hammersley.

"Twenty seconds" Charge said

"Sir, Jim get out of there" Kate said over the radio. Then they all watch Jim and Mike carrying a big case between them they throw it overboard

"the boat stop" charge said

then there was a big underwater explosion which cause the boat to lift out of the water. They all watch both Mike and Jim jump off the boat and into the sea just as part of the boat exploded. Everyone on the ship went into shock

"Swain, Charge get on the HRIB now, bird get the ward room set up" then everyone ran off the bridge to do what they were order to do.

Seconds later the HRIB head to where the exploded boat is. All Kate could do is watch and wait

"Charlie A2 this is x-ray A2" Duchy said

"This is charlie A2 go a head X-ray A2"

"X we got Jim he is hurt bad but Swain said he going to be ok"

"what about..." Kate was starting to get emotional

"We looking for the boss now"

Kate was starting to shake she was worried about Mike wondering if he is alive or not since she watch him jump into the sea about the same time as the explosion. What seems like hours Kate and the others saw the HRIB go over to one area and stop. They watch and wondering what was going on. Kate was just about to asked when she heard

"Charlie A2 this is x-ray A2, We found the boss he in bad way"

"Copy that I'll have an ambulance on standby when we reach port copy over"

"X, it swain we need helicopter we can not return back to the ship he got serious spinal, head and neck injury" Kate went into shock

"copy that Swain stay where you are" then she turn to RO

"Get me NAVCOM on the line"

"already have X" he past her the phone

"lieutenant McGregor what going on out there"

"commander white we need helicopter commander Flynn is in serious conduction and can not be transported back to Hammersley ma'am"

"how serious lieutenant"

"back, head and neck injury ma'am, Swain said they can not return back to the ship"

"alright I'll get helicopter out there Asap, what about the dirty bomb"

"I don't know all the details commander but captain Roth and commander Flynn manage to remove the two cases from the main bomb."

"then how did commander Flynn get injured"

"They throw the bomb over board ma'am but the boat stop at the same time. There was underwater exposition which cause the boat to lift out of the sea. My self and others watch both men jump from the boat and into the sea just as the boat exploded"

"alright there a helicopter will be there in two minutes"

"thank you Ma'am"

"let me know if there is anything else lieutenant"

"an ambulance waiting for us at the port for captain Roth"

"there will be one waiting at the port"

"thank you ma'am" then they hung up just as they heard the helicopter flying towards them and over to where the HRIB is.

Everyone watch a man and a backboard being lowered to the HRIB. Just as the coast guard and other navy ships showed up to secure the area. Couple of minutes later they all watch the guy and Mike who on the backboard lifted off the HRIB and flew back towards Sydney. Then the HRIB heard back to Hammersley.

"Charge once the HRIB is aboard turn 120 to port"

"Yes ma'am"

they all watch as Jim who was on a stretcher bring raise and onto the ship with Swain climbing the ladder. Two of the officers carried Jim unconscious body through the door with Swain following behind. Then duchy and two dads help get the HRIB secure before they climb up the ladder just as the HRIB was being raise out of the sea. Then they all notice that the ship was moving heading towards Cairns port.

Kate stay on the bridge the whole time since she was in chance of Hammersley. On the way to port Bird walk onto the Bridge.

"X Swain said to me to tell you that captain Roth has regain consciousness"

"Thanks Bird, tell swain that he should go with Jim to the hospital and that I'll meet him there soon as things are sorted out here"

"Yes X" then she turn and walk off the bridge.

Ten minutes later Hammersley was in one of the port docks where the other patrol boats stayed. She watch from the bridge as Jim was carried off the ship and in back of the ambulance with Swain looking up at Kate before getting in the back. Then the doors close and the ambulance left with light flashing as it speed away to the hospital.

Kate and the crew spent the next hour getting things sorted out. Kate was using mike cabin where she could talking to commander White and type up a report on what happen before she got change into navy white uniform before leaving the ship in duchy hands. When she walk off the ship she saw a car pulled up and a person got out which shock her then she smile

"buffer what are you doing here"

"I heard what happened to mike, need a lift"

"thanks" Kate got into the car just as buffer did. Then they were on their way to the hospital

"how are you buffer"

"I'm good how about you, how are you holding up"

"I'm still in shock I... I thought that he died when the boat exploded"

"Who are you talking about x captain Roth or commander Flynn" He turn for a second to see Kate crying

"both" she said after a minute but quietly

"Kate... Want to talk about it"

"It's complicated" buffer laugh

"tell me what not, come on"

"Jim purpose to me few days ago"

"Oh" buffer knew about what been going on charge been keeping him up to date about what been going on, on Hammersley since his transfused.

"I haven't said yes he said for me to think about it"

"and what about Mike"

"We talk when we had couple of hours yesterday and I try on wedding dresses" He turn and can tell that there is more

"I'm trying to picture you in a wedding dress but there more what is it, you know you can trust me"

"i know" Kate let out a breath

"when I was trying the dresses on I was thinking who would be walking down the aisle to then I realise that there would only one man for me but..."

"you can't be together"

"Yeah after I found out he was returning back to being my CO... I try talking to him about finding a replacement... we ended up breaking up because he wouldn't leave Hammersley"

"don't blame mike, Kate, It was knocker who put him back on there and it was supposed to be for three patrols and then told him at the end it for another twelve months" Kate turn to buffer in shock

"how do you know that"

"I got friends in NAVCOM, they told me about it the last time I was up there you guys were out for three week when I showed up and they told me the rumors that been going on"

"rumors"

"Yeah Knocker got a thing for mike and she knew that you and mike were seeing each other..." Kate thought about it and remember what commander white said months ago

"she set me up"

"Kate what do you mean"

"she told me that mike is married to the navy and she knew about us... she practically told me to break it off with him" Buffer shock his head

"I think I know why"

"Why"

"Mike told knocker and Marshall to find another CO for Hammersley or he would leave the navy He would do that so he can be with you. He was piss off with both knocker and Marshall when they told him it was for another twelve months"

"Why didn't he tell me"

"you know what he like Kate any way he only got another three weeks left after that..."

"Yeah but that would depends on how badly injured he is"

"We know he been through a lot and always come out on top. He doing it not to get back to Hammersley but back to you, he a fighter"

"they why doesn't he fight for my love"

"He more of a fighter than a lover Kate"

"More like both he can stubborn at times" Buffer snorted

"Yeah we were having one of your everyday arguments I heard that there was bets going around wondering long before Mike would be asking for a new XO, who's idea was it" Kate said

"ET it started happening after Mike ask for a new XO after the first one lasted two months and wondering long the next XO going to last till you came on... that is one bet no one going to win" Kate smile a little

"Well then I'll would have a dozen toothbrushes for ET if i known about it sooner" buffer laugh. As he turn to see Kate smiling a little.

Few minutes later Buffer park his car at the hospital. They both got out and walk towards the main entrance.

"Kate whatever happens just remember this. Mike was... is still willing to give up the navy for you and he still loves you and from what you told me you still love him"

"thanks buffer"

"any time" they walk in and up to the front desk when they heard

"X" they turn around

"Swain" they walk over to him and a doctor

"buffer good to see you mate"

"Swain" they gave each other a hug

"Swain what the news"

"Hi I'm Dr Johnson I attended both captain Roth and Commander Flynn"

"lieutenant Kate McGregor" they shook hands

"how are..." she look up at the doctor

"they both are in surgery Captain Roth suffer internal bleeding broken ribs, punchered lung when a piece of the fiberglass went through breaking a rib which cause it to punched his lunge, he got other bruising and scratches but other than that he going to be fine"

"and commander Flynn"

"He the worse, head and spinal injury. Internal bleeding, fracture palvest and collarbone, six broken ribs. And number of fragments in his body. By the time he arrived he already lost two pints of blood" Kate try to hold it together and the doctor notice it

"how bad is his head and spinal injury doctor" buffer asked as he put his arm around Kate shoulder for support

"there swelling on the brain as well bits of fragment from the boat. As for his spine there three fractured disks and bits of fiberglass in his spins and swelling"

"Will he be able to walk again"

"there a ninety percent chance he will we got the best doctors working on him right now, if you will excuse me"

"thank you doctor can you let us know when we can see him" Swain asked

"sure, it will take few hours"

"thank you" then the doctor walk away just as Kate broke down in buffer arms.

"come on" Swain said as he also put his arm around Kate as he pass her a hanky. They walk over to the waiting room and sat down together

"I... I better let the others know" Kate said after a couple of minutes

"I'll do it X, I'll be right back"

"thanks swain" he stood up and walk out of the room.

"don't worry Kate, mike will be up and back to his old self before you know it"

"I hope your right"

"We both know he a hard man to keep down"

"true" they were quiet till swain walk back into the room and sat down next to Kate

"I've spoken to Charge he going to tell the others and I've also spoken to commander white." Swain look at Kate and frond then he look at buffer, he saw him standing up

"Swain a word"

"sure" he stood up

"I'll be back Kate" then he follow Buffer outside and over to a bench where they sat down

"Buffer what going on Kate didn't look happy when i mention commander whites"

"Well I'm not bloody surprise mate, let me tell you what been going on"

buffer told Swain about what Commander white been up to and mike threaten to leave the navy, and the chat between Kate and Maxine in resulting the breakup between mike and Kate everything. When Pete finish telling swain he was shock

"blood hell no wonder both mike and Kate can't be together. I feel sorry for them. I knew that they love each other" he shook his head

"How long do you think before mike be back on his feet" buffer asked

"Well it would depend on how bad his head and spinal cord injury is... it would be at least six months before he can do temporary work as for full time at least a year"

"so no more patrol boating then"

"Till he gets the all clear... what are you smiling at" Swain asked

"Let me tell you about the talk I have had with Kate on the way here" then he told swain about the talk when he finish he was still smiling Swain through about it and then smile

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking"

"Why not after all we both have seen the way they act around each other, now all we need to do it talk to mike and drop hints to him"

"what about Jim" buffer raise his eyebrow and swain remember what he said before

"We going to need some help to pull this off"

"I'm sure the crew would love to help out"

"let's head back in side, the crew would be turning up in an hour and it going to be a long night"

"true, lucky I got few days off" they stood up and walk back in side.

Buffer went to get the three of them cup of coffee then return back into the waiting room. He past them their cups before sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow thank you got every one reviews from the first chapter, this story going to have a twist to it, so enjoy**

**CH 2**

On the HMAS Anzac Nikki just finished her shift and was returning back to her room where she shared with three other women. When she walked in two of the women was talking

"Afternoon Nikki"

"hi so what are you two talking about"

"Oh I got a email message from my sister just few minutes ago there was explosion off Cairns harbor and that a patrol boat was close by when it happen"

"Really anyone hurt"

"Yeah a navy commander and some captain from the army, here look at this"

she past Nikki her cell phone which also got got internet connection. "that the boat" when Nikki saw it

"Patrol boat"

"click the next picture" so Nikki did when she saw it she went white as a ghost she sat down on the bottom bunk in shock then she past the phone back to her ship mate and got her lap top out and open it

"Nikki are you alright?"

"i know that patrol boat"

"you do"

"Yes that Hammersley I was on in two years ago, I know who the captain and commander is" Nikki did some typing and she saw number of emails she look through them till she found one from Buffer so she open it and read what it said. Her hand went up to her mouth

"Nikki what is it" one of the women stood up and walk over and sat next to Nikki she read what it said

"Oh shit"

"What is it" the other women asked the first women look over to her room mate

"there was almost terror attack at Cairns mike and Jim" then she look at the computer screen then back up again

"risk their lives to disable a dirty bomb. Both men are in serious condition"

"dirt bomb what is that"

"Plastic explosives and radioactive material" Nikki said the second women went into shock

"Oh my..." then she stood up and ran out of their room.

Nikki email Pete and some of the crew on Hammersley. Then she shut it down. She knew it would be a while before she could get a reply back.

"Nikki how long were you on Hammersley and why did you leave"

"I was on Hammersley for five years... I left because my fiance was working on the same ship he was only two weeks away of leaving the navy. He was planning on leaving. He got a second job even though it was part time and the money was good... the people he was working for kill him and seven other men" then tears started forming

"I was the first to find his body... he purpose to me few hours earlier he was called in for morning dive. Few hours later Hammersley had to crash sail he didn't return back from his dive."

"Did you get the ones who killed him"

"Yes and I got a confession out of them without them knowing that it was recorded or who I was"

"What happen to them"

"they all got ten years per murder of the eight divers"

"ninety years"

"plus for what they were doing it added up to over one hundred and twenty years each"

"justice was serve"

"Yeah after the court case I left for year then I return, I know that is what ET would of wanted me to do"

"job you love"

"yeah" Nikki said quietly

Then they heard voices coming from the other side of the door so the women stood up and walk to the door and open it to see three men standing there

"what do you want"

"We want to know if it true about the terror attack at Cains"

"almost terror attack" the women said as she fold her arms in front of her

"so it is true"

"Yeah" then one of them look at Nikki then to the women

"Nikki knows the two men who risk their lives, one of them is her X-CO"

"how bad"

"don't know, I'll let you know soon as I know"

"sure, come on guys" then they walk away.

The women turn to Nikki "Will you be ok Nikki"

"Yeah I just need some time alone"

"sure" then she walk out the door closing it behind her. When she turn she saw the captain walking towards her.

"Lieutenant" he said angry

"sir" she saluted him

"what this I hear there was a terror attack in Cairns, you know I would not put of with false rumors, under stand"

"sir the rumors are true, there was attempt at cairns, two men risk their lives in disabling a dirty bomb"

"that crap lieutenant now stop spreading rumors understand" then the door open, they turn to see Nikki standing there

"captain it all true the HMAS Hammersley stop the terrorist attack, the CO commander Mike Flynn and SAS captain Jim Roth risk their lives in disabling a dirty bomb. Both men are serous injured. If you want conformation contact NAVCOM in Cairns sir" Nikki said

"how do you know this lieutenant"

"I work on Hammersley under commander Flynn for five years sir"

"then why the hell is Hammersley doing?..."

"Why don't you ask commander white sir, I'm sure she would be able to answer your questions sir"then there was beeping noise from the women cell phone she got it out and read what it said.

"sir listen to this" then she press play

"In breaking news the explosion that was heard three hours ago from Cairns harbor was a result from attempt of terrorist attack on Cairns from what sources were saying it was dirty bomb made up with plastic explosives and radioactive material. Two officers Captain Jim Roth and commander Mike Flynn the CO of the HMAS Hammersley risk their lives in disabling the bomb. We don't know at this stage how bad their injuries are" then it stop.

The captain look at both women in shock then he turn around and walk away from them.

"He look shock" the women said

"You would to, his family lives in Cairns" Nikki said.

Before she stood back and closing the door while the women walk away while checking her cell phone for other messages.

Back at Cairns hospital the Hammersley crew walk into the waiting room "any news" Charge asked

"nothing yet" they all look at Kate they could see she been crying. So they all sat down and waiting

"don't worry X boss will be back on Hammersley before you know it" Two dads said Charge clip him on the back oh two dads head and gave him not happy look which made the others smile

"so buffer what are you doing here" spider asked

"I transfused back here cause of my family"

"I didn't know you got family here buff" two dads said

"yeah my parents, I'm here to help them out. Couple years ago they were scam out of there life savings and plus another two hundred grand, they almost lost their house"

"that good of you mate"

"Yeah they got the bastards whom scam not only my parents but other elderly pensioners as well, it took over a year to get some of the money back"

"how much did they lose" Swan asked

"Over a million dollar" couple of them whistle while the others were shock.

"How did they have so much money" charge asked

"they own and ran a business for over fifty years before they sold it and retired"

"how old are your parents" spider asked

"they in their seventies, I'm the youngest of four kids"

"So your mum had you in her late thirties" swan asked

"thirty eight my twin brother and sister are eighteen years older than me and my other sister fifteen years older than me"

"bit of age gap"

"Yeah they did try for another child for another five years and gave up"

"then they had you I bet they were shock" spider asked

"Yeah they were but they are happy to have me I was their miracle child"

"Did any of your brother or sisters help your parents out"

"they don't know about it"

"then how did you know"

"i came visiting when we had two weeks shore leave, mum told me what happen, so I gave them some money to help out then ask for transfused back here and been here ever since"

They talk for another hour till a doctor who was wearing green scrubs walk into the room. Kate look up then she stood up

"Are you family of Mr Roth"

"We... we work with Captain Roth, how is he doctor" Kate asked then Swain was next to her

"I'm Chris blake medical officer on HMAS Hammersley"

"Dr Hammond" they shook hands

"how is Captain Roth"

"He going to fine he will make a full recovery"

"thank you is there any chance of us seeing him"

"Not till tomorrow, he will be out of it till then, sorry"

"any chance just for a minute"

Swain caught the Dr eyes and look at Kate then back to the doctor. The saw what Swain was doing and he saw the look on Kate face. Then he look at Swain

"Only for a minute, follow me" Swain look at Kate

"X" she look up at Swain and gave a small nod.

They follow the doctor down to where Jim is. When they reach the partly open door

"I'll give you couple of minutes"

"thanks doctor" then the doctor walk away.

Swain open the door and let Kate walk in first . He follow her to the side of the bed. They could see tubes, badges, casts are under the white sheet. They also notice tube coming out of Jim nose and oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. They could hear the beeping of his heart rate. Kate sat down in the chair that was there with Swain standing behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder

"Are you ok X"

"yeah" she said quietly

"If you need me I'll be waiting outside" Kate just nodded.

Swain walk out the door closing it up party when the Dr Hammond walk over to him and saw Kate sitting on the chair with tears rolling down her face.

"Is she close to Mr Roth"

"It complicated, X... lieutenant McGregor love both Jim and Mike the other guy that was brought in here but..."

"she loves one more than another" the doctor said

"yeah, Jim propose to her yesterday she hasn't given him an answer"

"Ah, I heard about your other friend and colleague"

"boss... Mike, yeah he in worse shape than Jim is, I haven't heard more more that how serious his injuries are"

"what is your friends injuries?"

"head and spinal injury. Internal bleeding, fracture palvest and collarbone, six broken ribs. And number of fragments in his body. there swelling on the brain as well bits of fragments from the boat. As for his spinal there three fractured disks and bits of fiberglass in his spinal and swelling"

"and he alive amazing"

"Well he is one amazing guy, he been through hell and he comes out on top. Mike can be stubborn sometimes. Few months ago he was kidnap and beaten up, he was a mess when we found him, when he left the hospital fours days later he wanted to return back to work when he was on medical leave for eight weeks"

"Why eight weeks"

"broken leg, internal bleeding among other injuries" the doctor shook his head

"sounds like he one stubborn man"

"oh he that alright, if it wasn't for X suggestion for him to take a shore posting while he was recovering and have a temporary CO on Hammersley, mike would of gone crazy" the doctor grin

"And now from what you told me it sounds like it would be at least a year before he can return back to his boat" Swain shook his head

"He was suppose have shore posting a year ago when he was promoted but NAVCOM could find another CO so they put Mike back on the ship. but it only for a year" then the doctor beeper went off. He look at it

"i better go I'll let you know if there any chance in Mr Roth condition"

"thanks doctor, I Better Get Kate" they shook hands and the doctor walk away.

Swain walk back in the room and walk over to Kate. She look up "no news" she nodded

"come on, times up" she stood up and took one look at Jim and walk out of the room with swain behind her.

They return back to the waiting room where they join the rest of the crew. "got a text from bomber, she will be here in an hour, she heard about what happened on the news" Two dads said

they talk among themselves for the next two hours when Buffer phone beep so he took it out and see what message it says, he smile when he read it

"Hey guys got a message from Nikki" the ones who know her they all turn to buffer

"Nav where is she" Spider asked

"HMAS Anzac, I send her a message about what happen to boss"

"what did she say" Swain asked

"she said 'I heard about what happened to commander Flynn, why is it that when every Hammersley go out on patrol there always trouble somewhere and Hammersley always finds it' dot, dot, dot" everyone grin knowing that it true that they always find trouble

"How Kate doing. Tell her I'll be thinking of her. Is she" then buffer look over to Kate, she was looking at him

"what is it" Kate said he look down at the message

"what did Nikki say" Kate said Buffer took a deep breath

"Is she and Boss together, and why the hell is commander Flynn doing back on Hammersley. Yes I know about his promotion and move to NAVCOM. Then why the blood hell is he doing back on the boat, is Hammersley more important than the women he loves." buffer look up at Kate who was shock

"this is what Nikki saying" then he look down at the message again

"I'll be back in Darwin in three weeks, I'll fly to Cairns to catch up and have a chic chat to commander Flynn weather he likes it it not. He was given a chance to be with the women he loves when he was at NAVCOM. Why oh why did he give it up He been given a chance of love. I lost my love when ET died I don't want Kate and mike to go through what I've been through. Pete you don't know this but ET was going to leave the Navy for me. And we know what happen to ET. I don't want that to happen to Kate and Mike. They both stubborn, pig heard two minded stick to the rules officers, well stuff the rules I'll say. We know that neither of them are willing to leave the navy. I hope that there is hope for them. But after hearing what happen to Boss, Kate might lose that chance of loving boss like I did with ET. Pete keep me up to date on what happening with boss will ya and say hi to everyone from will, Nikki" he look up and over to Kate, she got tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nikki knew that you love boss, she told me the first day we meet, she not dumb she could tell when ever you walk up on the bridge, she could see the look between the two of you and the chance soon as you or boss walk on the bridge or any other room" Kate shook her head

"It true Kate, even I've seen it" Swain said

"Yeah whenever you doing boarding boss watches your every move and whenever he hears gunfire he out of his chair and on the radio not to find out what going on but to find out that your ok" charge said. Kate look around the room

"when boss was at NAVCOM that day when we crash sail when we saw you, you look different" Swain said

"different how"

"You were... glowing, on cloud nine and you were smiling a different smile that I... we never seen before. You look relax and very happy. It was that one time"

Kate thought about it then she blush, she look up at swain who was grinning from ear to ear then she look around the room to see the others grinning as well. Kate look down and cover her face with her hands

"way to go X you and boss"

"shut up nit wit" charge said

"Well we now know who cause you to look like that day. It a shame that boss had to return, you two would be engage or even married by now" Swain said

"X... Kate I agree with Nikki from her message you and boss are meant to be together. And whatever you decided, we will be there for you" Kate move her hands away and look at them all

"thanks everyone" Then she stood up

"I'll be outside... alone let me know..."

"We will" Swain said then she turn around and walk out of the waiting room.

"what do you think she might do" RO asked

"Don't know mate but Swain and I have got a plan on getting X and boss together" buffer said smiling

"what plan is that" charge asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

Buffer and charge talk to the others about a plan while Kate walk outside and over to where seats are and sat down. She lean ford with her elbows on her knees while thinking about what the crew said. She look up to see a man who would be in his sixties looking at her, he gave her a smile before he walkover to her

"you look lost" he said with an accent

"no I'm fine thank you sir"

"I saw you on the news, I hope you commander and captain will be ok"

"Yeah one will be but the other..."

"I'm sure they both would be fine my dear just don't give up hope"

then he turn and walk to the entrance and stop he turn around to see Kate pull a ring out of her pocket and look at it. The guy turn around and walk into the hospital.

When he walk in he look around and walk over to the waiting room to see group of people wearing the same uniform like he saw on the news. They all stop talking and look up at the man in front of them

"Can we help you sir" Swain asked the old guy smile

"Yes you can" he walk over to the group and sat down

"hello I'm Phillip McGregor"

"McGregor as in..." charge asked

"Yes I'm Katelyn father"

"what does she knows your here sir" Swain asked

"I just saw her out she she grown into a beautiful women"

"how do we know that you say who you are" Swain asked Phillip out his wallet out and pulled a photo out and past it to swain

"That photo was taken a day before Karen took Katelyn and left me for some Austrian guy who claim he own opal mine. I've been looking for Katheryn ever since till last week when a friend of mine saw her here in Cairns. So I came here when I saw her on the news" Swain past the photo back

"thank you, I've been looking for my little" then he chuckle

"she not little any more... my little princess. The day she was born was the happiest day of my life. She mean the world to me and she a miracle child"

"Why did you say that Mr McGregor"

"Vietnam, I was over there with the royal british navy, when I return I found out that I had cancer, by that time there was treatment but one of the side effects was that it would make me stiller. So I started having the treatments by that time Karen found out that she was pregnant" He smile at the memory then he look at every one there

"Things were just great till Karen meet this guy and she left me for him and took out daughter with her I've been looking for Katelyn ever since"

"It must have been hard for you sir looking for your daughter all this time"

"it was but when I learn that she join the navy here I was so proud of her for following her dreams"

"she wanted to join when she was little" two dad's asked

"she she told me when she was five that she going to follow in family footsteps and she has"

"x... Your daughter up bring hasn't been a good one Mr McGregor" swain said

"Yes I know my friends did a lot of digging in Katelyn past and what I lean I was so angry for what Karen put Katelyn through. No child shouldn't go through with what my little princes went through" he said sadly

"do you know what your daughter nickname is when she was at ADFA?"

"no"

"Perfect princess" Charge said Phillip smile

"Well she like every thing to be perfect when she was little and from what I've read about her she work very hard to get to where she is today"

"Yes sir she has alright, do you know where her mother is" buffer asked

"i do, she died ten years ago from drug overdose. But she also suffer from cancer and was HIV positive. From sleeping around if you know what I mean"

"Are you going to let... Kate know who you are"

"i will in time but right now I can tell she got a lot on her mind. Is it to do with with the two wounded officers"

"Yeah"

"hi guys" they turn to a voice

"bomber" Charge said as she walk into the room she gave most of them a hug before looking at the guy who looking at her then she look around the room

"i saw X out side, she a mess"

"We know"

"so what happening"

"sit down and we will tell you everything" Swain said

"sure any word on boss"

"nothing yet" then she sat down.

They all talk about what been happening and what they got plan on doing by getting Kate and Mike together.

Kate walk back in side hour and a half later by that time it was getting dark outside. She walk towards the waiting room and stop when she heard laughter then she heard the old man telling them a story but what shock her was when he said the word Katelyn and what she did.

Kate thought about the story and remember what happened to her when she was still in England then she heard

"Karen was very angry with Katelyn and all the other children, it was raining outside and Katelyn ran outside and started dancing in the rain, she got mud all over her dress, then the other kids ran out side and join her. She was so happy that day"

"How old was she" bomber asked

"she just turn nine. I watch her and all her friends having so much fun till Karen called her and the other children back in side she yelled at Katelyn and she push her to the stairs when she trip. Karen just yelled at her in front of the other kids. They were shock in the way Karen treated her that day... two weeks later would be the last time I saw my little princess" Kate walk into the room looking at the old man

"daddy" every one turn when they heard Kate voice. Phillip turn to Kate and stood up just as Kate step ford

"hello princess"

"Daddy" then she started to cry as they both hug each other as tears were falling down each others cheeks.

They stay like that for a few minutes, when they pulled apart they look at each other

"god I been looking for you for years"

"Have you"

"yes and look at you, you so beautiful and you look amazing in your uniform" Kate chucked

"how did you find me"

"A old friends saw you last week, he called to tell me and even sent me a picture of you in your uniform. So I came soon as I could I saw you on the news so I came here"

"i still can't believe it you" he stood back and undid his shirt then pulled it to one side

"Year after your mother took you from me I had this done so you would be close to my heart" he show Kate a crown with her name and birthdate tattoo on his chest over his heart.

"Oh dad" then they hug once more. When they pulled apart he button up his shirt then they sat down

"X we going to get a bite to eat want any thing"

"no thanks, I'm fine"

"Mr McGregor would you like for us to get you anything

"no thanks I'm fine" Everyone grin knowing like father like daughter

"We will be back in an hour unless the doctors showed up" Kate gave them a nod and then watch them all walk out of the waiting room. Once they were gone she turn to her father.

"Tell me about the two men in your life" Kate sat back in her seat and turn to look at her long lost father.

She spent the next hour telling him about both Mike and Jim. How she met them, every thing. Phillip listen to his daughter talk about the two men in her life and how she feels about them. When she finish telling him she was crying again.

"Kate listen to your heart you know who the one for you. As you said yourself that there is only one person you want to marry but is that coming from your heart not your head"

Kate thought about it and she turn to her father. She was opening her mouth when she heard footsteps walking into the room

"lieutenant McGregor" Kate turn around and quickly stood up when she saw a doctor in the doorway

"I'm lieutenant Kate McGregor" then her father stood up

"Will you follow me ma'am" Kate look around and notice other people in the room.

She turn to her father "I'll be back dad"

"ok princess" she turn and follow the doctor out and into the hall. Phillip stood there and look at Kate.

"doctor how is commander Flynn"

"it was touch and go for a while we flew in two of the best surgeons in Australia. They were able to remove both metal bits from Mr Flynn head and spinal. While another doctor and I remove the other bits from the boat. Mr Flynn did lose a lot of blood cause one one the pieces of fiberglass nick an artery which we were able to sew up. There is still brain and spinal swelling so for now we going to keep him in a reduce comber for the next few days. But we will be doing a cat scan every forty eight hours to keep an eye on both brain and spinal swelling"

"Was there any damage done to his brain"

"No he was lucky he was wearing a helmet the fragments went through the helmet and through his skull and only three millimeters into his brain. If he wasn't wearing his helmet he wouldn't of made it"

"i know about his other injuries"

"He will make a full recovery but it would be a slow but painfully recovery"

"i understand, I know he going to hate it but he got great friends to help him"

"there is one thing just before the other two surgeon showed up the theater nurses heard him mumbling your name" A tear started falling down her cheek

"Ah we are close. We use to be together one time before he became my CO. It hurt us that we had to break up because of the navy rules"

"You still love him"

"Yeah" Kate said quietly

"Well sounds like you been given a second chance"

"i don't know doctor. He love being out on the sea"

"Perhaps this could be a wake up call for you both"

"i wish but the other guy Captain Roth... we are together" The doctor raise his eyebrows

"Ah, sounds like two officers after you heart" he said grinning

"Yeah"

"would you see Mr Flynn"

"sure" Kate follow the doctor down and into Mike room.

Kate gasp when she saw Mike. His head was covered in badge as well his arms, legs . He was having a tube down his throat and was on oxygen machine doing the breathing for him. There was tubes everywhere, IV line as well one for his blood He was black and blue all over. Kate stepford to his side of the bed as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Mike" she pick up and held on to his hand while rubbing her thumb over his hand. The doctor step ford.

"Lieutenant there something else you should know" she turn to the doctor

"If we need to open up Mr Flynn again we won't have his blood type"

"what are you saying"

"We use all of our supply as well what the blood bank gave us, what there is the last" He said when he look at the last blood bag then back to Kate

"Why don't you ask for volunteers" he shook his head

"the navy what to keep his were about quiet"

"stuff the navy, if you want blood you going to get it to save commander Flynn life" she said angry

"but do you know what blood type"

"Yes I do and you can start by taking a pint from me and I damn well know that a friend who will be here to do the same and if you want bloody more I'll get it" the doctor look at her in shock

"Ok but afterwards I want you to eat and drink something"

"well what are we stand around her for" she turn to Mike

"Hang in there Mike" she gave his hand a squeeze then turn around and walk out the door. She walk down to the waiting room with a angry look on her face. When she walk in her crew mates and commander Marshall were there

"sir I didn't know you were here"

"I just arrive few minutes ago, how is he" Kate shook her head.

"buffer have you got many friends here in the navy"

"Yes ma'am why"

"contact them and ask if any of them are O positive, Charge I know your O positive would you like to give a pint. Commander Flynn use up all they got and just in case they need to open him up again" charge stood up

"I'm willing if it to save bosses life"

"thanks charge Bomber if you know any one, get to it"

"Yes ma'am" then both bomber and buffer got their phones out and they walk out of the room while making phone calls.

"sir is there any way we can get a message to the media to ask for volunteers who blood type is O positive. The navy want to keep commander Flynn and captain Roth were about quiet"

"I'll make some calls what about the blood bank"

"all use up sir"

"I'll make the call"

"thank you sir" then she turn to the doctor

"Ready to give blood doctor" then Charge step next to Kate

"Same here"

"Ok follow me" then they follow the doctor

"X how is the boss" Charge asked

"It going to be a slow painful recovery... the helmet save his life"

"Why about the blood loss?"

"nick artery there was four surgeons working on him. It was touch and go"

"don't worry he will be fine"

"i know but we know he hate hospitals" charge laugh

"Yeah I know"

Few minutes late charge and Kate return. Soon as she sat down Bird walk over to her passing her a bottle of orange juice and a six inch subway roll since everyone went to subway where was not far from the hospital

"Here X"

"thanks bird" They watch as well talk among themselves while Kate ate her roll and drank her drink.

"Kate what did the doctor say" Swain asked

"it was touch and go. They had four surgeons working on mike at once. They call in the best surgeons to deal with the spin and head injury"

"what about blood lost"

"I'm not sure but a piece of fiberglass from the boat nick an artery. They were able to clamp it before going into surgery"

"what about the swelling" bird asked

"they going to do cat scan every forty eight hours to keep an eye on it. They going to keep him coma toast for a while for how long I don't know... but they needed more blood just in case they have to operate on him again" Swain nodded. Then both buffer and Bomber walk back into the room

"good news there ten navy personnel will be here in the next twenty minutes and they going to spread the word" buffer said

"three I contacted are coming also and they are also spreading the word"

"thanks guys" they talk some more.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

Kate sat there quietly listening to everyone else talking when they all heard footsteps so they all turn to see people in navy uniform showing up

"Lieutenant McGregor" the front guy asked. Kate stood up and walk over to the group

"I'm lieutenant McGregor"

"Lieutenant commander Tom Bates"

"sir" they both saluted

"I heard what happened to commander Flynn, and that he needs blood"

"yes O positive. The hospital and blood bank ran out since not many people got that blood type"

"We know. We are here to give a pint just in case commander Flynn needs any"

"thank you"

"no thank you and the Hammersley crew for saving our lives. If it wasn't for the Hammersley crew and what you have done in the past few days. Things would have been a lot worse"

"On behalf of the Hammersley crew thank you" Swain step ford

"X I'll go and find the doctor"

"thanks swain" then he walk out the door.

"you know lieutenant all we hear in the past five years about commander Flynn and Hammersley crew you guys" he look around to everyone then back to Kate

"Have made more arrests, drug busts, counter terrorist attacks than any other bloody patrol boat in navy history." Kate grin

"Well sir we are a bloody great team, hell we are Hammersley family" charge said making every one grin or chucking.

"i can see that and I wish you all the best and I hope commander Flynn will get better soon"

"thank you sir" the Swain return

"Sir this nurse will show you all where you can give blood"

"thanks you" then he walk out of the room and the others follow the nurse down a corridor.

Kate walk back to her chair and sat down. They return talking to each other for half an hour when the doctor return. Kate saw him and quickly stood up and walk over to him

"Dr has something happen" he put his hand on Kate arm

"no chance but if you like you could stay with him... talk to him"

"are you... sure"

"Yes"

"thank you" then she turn to the others

"doctor letting me stay with... why don't you all return back to the boat, I'll see you all tomorrow" then she look at her father, he gave her a nod and smile. Then she turn around and follow the doctor down to mike room. Jim room was next door.

"We might as well head home, there nothing much more we can do here" swain said

"yeah it been a long few days" charge said

they all walk out of the hospital talking then they went their separate ways knowing that they won't be getting much sleep after what happen that day. Kate walk into Mike room and sat on a chair that was close to Mike bed. She pick up his hand and held on to it while tears was falling down her cheeks

"Mike, I don't know if you can hear me... after the talk we had the other day in the mall I went and try on wedding dresses...I was seeing myself walking down the aisle to one man whom waiting for me... that man is you mike... I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" then she sniffle

"I'm not going to marry Jim... why didn't you tell me that you were going to be on Hammersley for a year, why. If I have known I would've waited for you"

then she kiss the back of his hand as she cry.

Hour later a nurse walk into to check on mike when she saw Kate falling asleep next to Mike bed. So she woke Kate up

"Lieutenant" Kate open her eyes and sat up

"what" then she look around and saw mike then she remember what happen. She turn to the nurse who was smiling

"Why don't you lye down on the other bed it would be more comfortable"

"I think I'll do that, thank you"

Kate stood up and walk over to the next bed she took her shoes off and layed down face Mike she close her eyes and feel asleep since she hasn't been getting much sleep in the past few days with everything that has happen.

The next morning Kate woke up when she heard the door open she sat up and smile when she saw who it was

"morning X"

"morning swain" he look at mike for the first time then he turn to Kate

"any change"

"no change what the rest of the crew doing"

"waiting to come in here, they waiting on the boat... here" he past her a cup of coffee

"thanks" she took a sip of it just as Swain sat down on the chair.

"did you get much sleep last night" he asked

"some you"

"same, even the crew manage to get some sleep"

"i can't believe we almost lost..." Swain put his hand on her arm

"i know. Look why don't you head back to the ship to freshen up" Kate look down at what she was wearing then back to Swain who was wearing civilian clothing

"Yeah sounds like a good idea, thanks"

"no worries"

Kate finish her coffee and put it on the table next to her then she got off the bed and put her shoes on and tie them up then she ran her fingers through her hair and put it up the best she could then she pick up her hat

"I'll be back soon as things are sorted out"

"take your time, oh be careful the media just outside"

"thanks" she look at mike before she walk out the door.

Swain notice the sad look on Kate face he knew she didn't want to leave his side but she knew she needed to go even if it is for a few hours.

He turn to Mike "Mike what am I going to do you you and Kate. I know you love her. You should of told her about what was going on. She would of waited for you mate" he sat back and shook his head.

When Kate walk out side the media was a pond here like bees to honey. They were asking her one question after another. She stop and look around when she heard a car horn. When she saw who it was. She walk quickly over to the car with the media on her tail she quickly got in and the drive drove away

"thank buffer"

"no worries, Swain call me and ask me to pick him up and to come here and wait for you" Kate smile as she sat back against her seat

"any chance"

"He still the same"

Kate look out the window not saying anything else till they reach the Security checkpoint that lead onto navy port. Buffer got his ID out and show the guard.

Then he look over to Kate "Excuse me ma'am your ID"

"i can vouch for you she XO of Hammersley"

"sorry sir you know the rules" Kate pulled out her pass and show the guys

"lieutenant McGregor, ma'am" he saluted which Kate did in return

"you can go through"

"thank you" buffer said then he drove to where Hammersley is.

When the car stop they both got out and walk over to the ship. Kate stop and turn to buffer

"Want to come aboard" buffer grin

"sure, love to" then he follow Kate aboard.

"you know your way around" Kate said

"Yep, meet you in the galley"

"sure" then they went their separate ways.

Kate went and freshen up and got change into civilian clothing then she went to Mike office come sleeping quarters. Where she made few phone calls to keep sustain people up to date about what happening with Mike and Jim. When finish she went up onto the bride to see RO there

"x, how the boss"

"no change" he nodded

"Security here been looking after the boat while everyone got some sleep"

"i know"

"when can we..."

"in an hour and wear civilian clothing, there a media frenzy outside the hospital this morning"

"sure" then she turn around and walk off the bridge.

She walk down to the galley when she heard laughter coming from junior mess. So she walk in to hear buffer and bomber who was on the ship telling Dutchy and Bird stories that they had when they were on Hammersley. They were telling them about jokes that they played on each other which cause everyone to laugh. Kate smile remembering some of the jokes. Charge turn to see Kate there

"x, how the boss" Everyone went quiet and turn to her

"there no chance. Buffer bomber are you giving duchy and bird ideas on practical jokes" they grin

"Yes and they been also shearing some of the the jokes they played on other crew members both on this boat and others" buffer said grinning Kate shook her head

"Hey remember last April fools joke" two dads said grinning

"which one there was number of them" charge said

"the one when the boss went to sit on his chair on the bridge" then he started laughing

"what did you do" buffer asked looking at two dads

"whoopee cushion" while he was laughing then everyone laugh

"that was you two dads" Kate asked

"Yes ma'am I sneak on to the bridge and put it on his seat and left. I was in the corridor listening when it happen" Kate remember that morning.

She was on the bridge when mike sat on his chair then quickly got up. Everyone who was on the bridge look at mike as he turn and pick up the whoopee cushion then turn to every one and ask who put it there. Kate remember trying not to laugh that morning.

"One day two dads the boss will get you back for that" charge said

"but he doesn't know it was me"

"but we do" bomber said. Kate went and got herself a cup of coffee while listening to everyone talking and laughing.

"Listen every one" they all turn to Kate

"If you want to return back to the hospital where civilian clothing the media found out where Jim and the boss is. And if they ask for information just say no comment or your visiting a friend. That all ok"

"Yeah two dads we know what your mouth is like" charge said

"Hey I follow orders" they all gave him a look

"Ok, ok I don't follow them some of the time"

"Well you better two dads or toothbrush for toilets, showers, galley and anywhere else I can think of" Kate said. Every one grin when they saw two dads eyes widen

"Yes ma'am"

"How long before we are back out on patrol" bird asked

"Don't know bird Commander white looking for commander Flynn replacement so in the meantime let's get this ship clean up before we leave for some down time"

they all talk and laugh for the next hour while they went to do their normal duties. Hour later Kate left the ship and headed to NAVCOM then to her place where she got change before leaving to head to the hospital

When Kate arrived she walk down and into Mike's room to see Swain was there reading the morning paper. He look up and smile

"Everything alright on the boat"

"Yeah everything sorted we are on down time till a new CO can be found"

Swain watch Kate as she walk over to Mike side of the bed and held on to his hand while looking at him. Swain stood up as he folded the news paper.

"Kate I'm going to head back to the ship, then home. Call me if there any chance"

"i will, thanks" then he walk out of the room and headed back to the ship then home.

Kate stayed with mike for three hours by that time the crew showed up. So she left them to talk while she walk next door to see Jim was awake.

"Hey I was wondering when you going to come to see me"

"hi, how are you feeling" Kate walk over and sat down on the chair

"Getting better"

"what happened on the boat" Jim let out his breath

"After mike sent the others back I started cutting the white wires, there was number of them so Mike help. When finish and the RHIB show up and took the two cases I started to look for a way to deactivate the timer but when the amount of explosives Mike and I manage to cut number of wires around the bomb which was in a case. Then Mike suggested that we throw the bomb overboard so he pick up one side and I pick up the other, we went to the back of the boat and throw it overboard. Just as we did that the engine cut out. Mike turn to see that there was another bomb and told me to jump just as there was under water explosion so I jump off the boat, just as I hit the water the boat exploded" Kate nodded

"the boat only half exploded from what I've been told and from what you said you must of cut wires around the back up bomb that you didn't know was there"

"that my guest as well... how is Mike no one telling" Kate look down at her hands then look up at Jim there was fresh tears rolling down her cheeks

"he alive... he lost a lot of blood. There was boat fragments all over his body but the two worst places was his head and spine. Four surgeons spent ten hours working on him they got him in a comber so his body could heal there also brain and spinal swelling, broken and fracture bones cause by the exposition and one of the fragment nick an artery that why he was losing a lot of blood"

"so he going to make it"

"It will depends the next twenty four hours are critical, they trying to get the swelling down. The surgeons done the best they could for now, the rest is up to Mike" she look down at her hands once more.

Jim watch Kate and listen to her as she told him mike condition but he also notice that she is worried about mike than him. He knew that Kate spent the night next to Mike instead of him.

He spent the past three hours thinking about everything and remember the shock look when he show her the engagement ring. He thought she would be happy smiling when he show her but she wasn't happy.

Jim knew that he love Kate but he also knew that she did love Mike one time, but he didn't know why they broke up and he been wondering if he is her second choice since she and mike couldn't be together because of the navy rules. Jim slowly close his eyes and went back to sleep.

Kate watch fall back to sleep so she stay for another ten minutes before leaving the room. She could hear the others talking in Mike room so she decided to go for a walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

She walk out side to another warm fine day. She walk down to the park where she sat on a bench while thinking things over. Couple of hours later she return back to the hospital where she went to the cafeteria where she got herself a cup of coffee and chicken salad sandwich.

Once paid for she walk over to a table and sat down. She look out the window to the sea while she was drinking her coffee and eating her sandwich when she saw bomber walk in and look around and smile when she saw Kate. She walk over to her

"Hey I thought you were with Jim"

"i was he fell asleep couple hours ago"

"ok the others might drop by later"

"Ok what about you" Kate asked

"I'm going to get something here and look for you"

"Well you found me"

"want some company"

"sure" bomber smile

"I'll be right back" then bomber turn and went to get herself some lunch.

When she return she sat down across from Kate. They talk for the next hour before they left and went their separate ways. Kate went to check on Jim first to see him sleeping so she went to spend some time with Mike. Later that evening. Kate was stand next to Mike bed holding his hand

"sir... Mike I have to go back to Hammersley, Knocker wants the reports on what happen. I'll come by tomorrow. I don't know if your family been notified about what happen or not. I'll find tomorrow when I got to NAVCOM" then she bend over and kiss his check and whisper

"i love you mike, always have and always will" she stood up and gave his hand a squeeze before she walk out the door.

She went to see Jim to see him still sleeping so she left the hospital and went home for the night.

The next morning when she walk in to mike room she saw a couple there they look like that were in their sixties.

"Oh sorry sir, ma'am are you friends of commander Flynn"

"we are his parents" the father said. The women turn to Kate and her eyes widen as she stood up

"oh my... your Kate"

"Yes ma'am Kate McGregor" the women quickly walk over to Kate and gave her a hug. Kate was shock but hug the women back.

"bonny what are you doing" bonny pulled back and turn to her husband

"David, this is Kate, remember Mike talk about her a lot in the past five years"

Kate eyebrows rose when she heard what bonny said David look at Kate then smile

"Well I be dam, come in dear"

"thank you" Kate walk into the room she look over to Mike then back to his parents.

"I didn't know that Mike told you about me"

"He did in his letters, please sit"

"thank you" they sat around the bed.

"Kate sweetie, mike told us every thing about the two of you" bonny said

"what do you mean"

"We know that you two sleep together ten years ago." bonny said shaking her head

"Breaking up with you it was the hardest thing for Mike to do. He told us that he love you and he the only way he could forget about you was his work till he told us about you being his second in command"

"i know what he mean" Kate said as she turn to look at Mike then back to his parents whom were on the other side of the bed

"it was hard for me also when I got his note that day. He said it was for the best and he didn't want to ruin my carrier"

"We know, we told him that you both still can be together since you both are on different boats"

"Long distance relationship, that would be hard on us both"

"i guess you're right" then the door open and a doctor walk in

"Mr, Mrs Flynn, lieutenant McGregor"

"How is he doctor" bonny asked

"the cat scan we took this morning and compeer to the one two days ago. Good news is that the swelling gone down" all three of them were happy with the news

"When do you think he will wake up" David asked

"if all goes well some time in the next two weeks. He body is slowly healing which is good news"

"thank you doctor" Kate said

"your welcome" then he turn around and walk out the door.

"I'll go and let the others know the good news" Kate stood up just as the door open. She turn to the person and smile

"dad"

"hi princess, I knew you would be here" they both hug. When they pulled apart he look at Kate face

"you look a bit happy today"

"i am I received some good news the swelling gone down"

"that is wonderful news" then he turn to see bonny and David looking at them. Kate turn the blush

"oh sorry, bonny, David Flynn this is my father Phillip McGregor"

"How do you do" Phillip said

"hello to you" Phillip step ford and shook their hands.

"Ah I'll leave you to talk I'll go and make some calls" then she turn around and walk out the door when she heard

"you got a lovely daughter Phillip"

"yes she is" Kate walk outside and she called swain first then he would tell the others the good news.

When she return back into the hospital she went and saw Jim who was awake. She spent twenty minute with him then left when his friends showed up.

Kate then return back to Mike room where she heard her father and mike parents chatting like they are old friends. The four of them talk about Mike about what he was like when he was growing and when he join the navy.

"There is one person whom I don't like" bonny said

"Who that" Kate asked

"Maxine White" Kate look at her in shock

"Why is that" Phillip asked

"she wanted to marry mike while they were in training, he turn her down so after train she married Stuart but then he because ill with cancer. She stay with Stuart while he was having chemo. And one night while he was in hospital she showed up at Mike place with two bottles of wine" she shook her head

"He said he didn't remember much since he past out but woke up the next morning in bed with a hangover and Maxine next to him... naked" Kate eyes widen

"mike was ashamed of himself for sleeping with a married women let alone a friend. He stay away for two months after that. Till he saw Stuart three months later, Stuart told him that he going to be a father and ask mike to by the baby godfather. Mike stay friends with Stuart and Maxine and after Stuart got the all clear Maxine had Ryan" Bonny look over to her son then back to Kate

"Mike told us what happened after Ryan was born He wasn't the same person for years after that till he met you Kate. You help him chance back to the way he was" Kate through about what bonny said about Maxine and mike. She look at Mike parents, even Phillip notice Kate look

"Kate what is it, you get that little frond when you thinking or trying to work something out" Phillip said. Kate turn to her father then to bonny

"you said that mike woke up with a hangover after drinking two bottles of wine right"

"yes, why"

"Was Maxine White also had a hangover" bonny thought about it

"no mike didn't mention that she also had a hangover, why do you asked"

"cause I remember one time mike and I had three bottles of wine one night and the next morning we both got a headache and bad breath, but not a hangover" then she sat up straight as she look around the room then back to bonny

"what is it"

"i remember when Mike and I were together years ago... he took Viagra one morning" Kate started blushing.

"the next morning he woke up with a bad headache like a hangover. He became very ill, I had to call for an ambulance cause it got worse and he past out. It turn out he had a bad reaction to the tablet and was told not to take them again... I think that commander white must of put a tablet in his drink or something simmer some long as it has the same effect without the side affects" the others eyes widen in shock

"Are you saying that Maxine white seducer Mike"

"I don't know but I think she could of so she could have a child"

"how do you know this" Phillip asked

"Ryan said to Bird one day that he was a miracle child cause the doctors told his father... Stuart that once he started chemo it chances of fathering a child will drop each time he has chemo. He have four chemotherapy about the time Ryan was conceived"

"Oh my god, I know for a fact after two treatments a man would become Stirling and women wouldn't be able to have children unless they had there eggs or semen frozen before treatment" bonny said

"how do you know all of this" Phillip asked

"I'm a retired nurse and I have dealt with cancer patients over the past forty five years"

"Oh, that good to know"

While they were talking about it Ryan white was just outside the door. He heard everything and was shocked and disgusted with what his mother did years ago not only to his father but to his godfather. He turn around and walk out of the hospital and walk back home.

Later that night Kate, Phillip, bonny and David went to a restaurant for dinner to talk some more, while there Kate asked

"Where are you two staying"

"We staying at a hotel close by while mike in hospital"

"how long are you staying"

"till mike better, about two three weeks why" David asked

"Well if you like you could stay at mike place and I'm sure he doesn't mind if you use his car while your here"

"I don't know Kate" Bonny said

"He does have a guest bedroom"

"that sounds like a good idea Kate, you don't happen to have his keys to his house" Kate smile and got a set of keys out of her bag and pass them to David

"Here you go. The only thing that you would need to buy is food" bonny laugh

"no worries there"

"I was thinking one night after Mike woken up and is getting better and is out of hospital we could put on welcome home barbeque party for him"

"Who would you invite" David asked

"Hammersley crew and their families that way you will also get a chance to meet them"

"that sounds wonderful idea Kate" bonny said smiling

"what can you tell us about your crew" Kate smile

"the one you got to watch out for is two dads, he a practical joker on the ship" David raise his eyebrows

"Really please do tell" Kate grin then she tell them a bit about each of the crew members and about buffer, bomber and Nikki. She told them about Nikki last. When she finish telling them it was getting late. So after dinner and drinks were paid they all left the restaurant and went their separate ways for the night


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

Over the next week Kate was at NAVCOM, spending time with her father or at the hospital. Two weeks after the boat explosion. Jim was release from the hospital He knew that it would be at least another three weeks before he could return back to work.

Week later Hammersley crew return back to patrol with a new captain. They were hoping to wait for another few more days since Mike was due to regain consignees after spending a month in a coma. The Hammersley crew was sent out for a month patrol. They weren't happy about it but they all knew that they had to return back to work.

Three days after the Hammersley left Cains. Bonny and David was next to Mike's bed talking when they notice Mike opening his eyes for the first time. They stood up and look down at Mike, David press the buzzer

"Mike, your awake" He open his mouth then close it. Then he look around the room and frond then he look back to his parents

"Kate" he said quietly, but they heard him. Then the door open Bonny look up at the door way

"Get the doctor mike's awake" then the nurse left. Bonny look down at Mike

"Kate" Mike said again

"she and the others are back out on patrol they left three days ago" mike frond

"son you been in a coma for the past month, you are very lucky to be alive"

mike thought about what happen last time. It took him a minute then he look at his parents

"Jim"

"Recovering"

"good" then the doctor and nurse walk into the room and over to Mike.

"good after noon Mr Flynn, I'm Dr Hammond, are you in any pain"

"My head hurts and so does everywhere else"

"Well I'm not surprise, there was four doctors working you. The reason why your head hurts cause we had to remove bits of the boat fragments that was lodge in your skull and brain." mike nodded then he close his eyes and said

"Kate" then he feel back to sleep.

The doctor and nurse check Mike over then he look over to Bonny and David and smile

"now it the beginning of his recovery"

"thank you" bonny said then the doctor and nurse walk out of the room.

"We got to let Kate know"

"I'll send an e-mail message to her tonight"

"It's a shame she not here"

"i know dear"

On Hammersley Kate just finished her shift so she went down to where the computer is to see RO there

"Evening X"

"Hi RO I just come to check for any messages"

"Ma'am you were here last night"

"i know I'm waiting for a message from bonny and David. They were going to let me know about..." RO stood up

"i understand" then he walk out the door

"thanks"

Kate step into the room and sat down she long into her email account to see if there was any new messages. When she saw one from David and bonny she click it open when it open she read the message and smile. Then she sent a reply back. When finish she log off then stood up and walk out the door and up to the bridge where her new Co is

"lieutenant what are you doing here"

"Sir permission to use the com"

"Why"

"good news about commander Flynn sir. It would cheer the crew up"

"granted"

"thank you sir" then she pick up the mic and flick couple of button

"now here this... I received some good news Commander Flynn has regained consciousness and he is alert and he can feel his legs, that is all"

Then they could hear cheering coming from the corridor. Kate flick the two switchers and put the mic back.

"sir"

"Lieutenant"

then she turn around and walk off the bridge with a grin on her face remembering what David said in the message that Mike was asking after her when he regain consciousness.

The next day when Mike was awake his parents where there by his side.

"Mum, dad"

"hi son, I sent a message to Kate, and got a reply back from her, she said to tell you that she would let the crew know and that the new CO came from a frigate and he hasn't step on a patrol boot before" Mike raise his eyebrows

"Kate knows what to do"

"we know dear" bonny said

"she also said that you got to behave yourself and listen to the doctors and nurses and she looking ford to see you when she returns" mike snorted

"More like the crew as well"

"Yes we have meet some of them when they drop by to see you"

"Yeah they are a great crew"

"We know Kate told us. Is there anything you want us to pass on to your crew... to Kate" bonny said smiling

"I'll be looking ford to seeing them"

"i bet you are son"

"any idea when I'll be getting out of here" bonny and David laugh

"What" mike said looking confused

"Kate warn us that you would say that, she said give him two, three days he would want to know when he can leave the hospital" mike grin

"she knows me all to well"

"Well bad news is it will be a while"

"I know... doctors told me this morning" he let out his breath knowing it will be a while before he could go home

"you know this would give you and Kate a chance to be together" bonny said

"mum she with Jim" bonny shook her head

"no, she broke up with him over a week ago"

"Oh"

"she loves you mike and we know that you love her"

"i know but rules..."

"mike she not under your command, not till you get the all clear"

"If we do get together, and later I get the all clear, then what we will have to break up like last time"

"mike what more important the navy or the women you love" David said

"both dad"

"you still can have both"

"Mum we can't"

"yes you can if you are married. We spoke to some people from the Navy"

"mum you really like Kate"

"yes we talk for hours. We were concern cause of the age gap but your father here did remind me that you don't care about the age gap it about loving the person and Kate did bring the old you back" mike thought about it

"i guess you're right, so you like her"

"yes son, we love her" Mike smile

"that good, I'm tired"

"Get some rest son"

"ok mum" then he close his eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

Over the next few days Mike stay awake longer. He spoke to his parents every day. And bomber and Buffer drop by to see how he was doing when their patrol boats were back for few days.

One day Mike was sitting up reading the morning paper when a head poke around the corner and then giggle. Mike lower the paper and look to the source of the giggling when he saw a little girl who was about two years old then a boy about the same age appeared. Mike look at them and think that they are twins

"there you two monsters are" Mike recognised the voice before he saw her. When she appeared in the doorway

"Nav" mike said in shock Nikki look over to the bed and grin before she nudge the twins into the room

"mike it good to see you are getting better" she walk over and gave him a gentle hug before sitting down on the chair

"what are you doing here, last I heard you were on HMAS Anzac"

"Came back four days ago from six month tour. I heard what happened the crew keep me up to date on what happen"

"that good so your here to see your former CO then"

"that and I've been transfused back here" mike raise his eyebrows

"Hammersley"

"no Bendigo, I'm the new XO"

"congratulation"

"thanks" mike turn to the twins who was looking at him then back to Nikki

"i didn't know that you had twins and your not married" when he look at her left hand

"they ET, we only had two days together before... you know. It was two months after his death that I found out that I was pregnant. So I had shore posting for five months and took a year off then return, I was a sign to HMAS Anzac till few days ago"

"Ok who look after the twins"

"both mine and Josh parents, they took turns in looking after them. They can be a handful sometimes, it reminds me of their father" mike smile

"It must have been hard being away from them"

"yeah it was. Josh parents wanted me to have Josh life insurance money when I told them that I was pregnant with their grandchildren... I said to them to keep it. We agree to use it for the twins education for when they get older"

"ET would like that"

"Yeah"

"what are their names"

"josh junior or JJ for short and Katie" mike smile

"After Kate"

"Yeah she help me out a lot after what happen to Josh"

"does she know"

"no one knows about the twins, not even buffer"

"they will know soon"

"i know, it good to be back"

"so when do you start your patrols"

"couple of weeks, I've already got a house here, move in yesterday"

"Ok" he look down at the twins then back to Nikki

"so not just come to visit me there more isn't there"

"yes... Kate"

"what about her" Nikki smile

"We going to have along chat mike Flynn" mike raise his eyebrows

"Oh really" he folded his arms

"Yes really" she did the same and grin.

Later that afternoon bonny and David walk into Mike room to see him talking to a young women and notice two young children snuggling up to mike side and they were asleep.

"mum dad"

"mike... hello" bonny said

"mum dad this is Nikki or Nav Nikki this is David and bonny, my parents"

"i gather that mike, hi it nice to meet you both." Nikki shook their hands before they sat down.

"are you alright son" bonny asked

"yes mum I am" she look from mike to Nikki who was grinning

"i was having words with your son about Kate, he been an idiot" bonny grin

"your not the only one dear" mike groan

"Great now I'm out numbered three to one"

they talk for the rest of the afternoon till visiting hours were over. Then they left the hospital and went their separate ways leaving Mike to think about what Nikki said that afternoon.

The Hammersley was out on patrol for three weeks. Kate wasn't happy with the new CO. She knew she going to be in a lot of trouble when she return back to port but she knew she was in the right. She knew all she can do for now is write up her reports on what happen with each boarding and complaints against the lieutenant commander.

The crew has been giving her support without the Captain knowing about it and messages from David on how well mike been doing also helps. She couldn't wait till she see Mike even through it been three weeks she can't hardly wait till to see his blue/green eyes and to hear his voice.

She wondering what going to happen between them since she broke it off with Jim few weeks ago. She knew all she can do is wait for Mike to take that first step.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

Few days later Kate was in the galley talking to Swain and charge "so X what are you going to do when we return on Friday" charge ask while drinking his coffee

"go and see... mike"

"and"

"and what"

"come on X" Swain asked

"Talk to him, there really nothing we can do at the moment" both men chuckled

"well that is true X perhaps later on" Charge said Kate thought about what was said and started blushing

"you guys" then they laugh

"now hear there" they were quiet

"I'm sorry to say but we won't be returning back to Cains for another two weeks, that is all"

"what the hell" Kate put her mug on the bench and walk out of the galley with swain and charge behind her.

When she was on the bridge "sir what going on"

"your heard"

"Yes sir for what reason are were staying on patrol for another two weeks sir"

"orders from NAVCOM"

"did they give you a reason sir"

"lieutenant that is enough from you and I don't have to tell you what the reasons are, your dismiss"

"all due respect sir" Kate was getting angry but she held her temper

"I do have my rights as second in command of this boat I should be inform of any chances and for what reason"

"Are you disobeying an order lieutenant"

"I'm pointing out a fact sir and if any one who not following the rules sir it is you" then she turn around and walk off the bridge

"she right sir" charge said the CO gave both men an angry look

"any reasons why you both are on the bridge"

"We also have a right to know with Charge her being chef engineer and with me being a medic"

"Get off this bridge both of your"

"Yes sir" they turn around and walk off the bridge.

"Hey let's go and ask RO, he might know what going on" charge said

"good idea" they walk down to where RO.

"Hey RO what going with new orders" RO turn to see charge and swain in the doorway

"It's knocker, she told old grumps" charge chuckle

"nice one"

"she told him it for two weeks the CO of bendigo had family emergency so we are covering for them for the two weeks, didn't he tell you"

"no, he wouldn't even tell X"

"something not right" Swain said from the doorway as he keep a lookout

"what do you mean" RO asked

"Here let me send a message to buffer, he on there, He might know what going on"

"sure"

RO got up and charge went to keep look out. Swain sent a message to buffer. Once done all they could do is wait for his reply.

"Hey I saw X she doesn't look happy" RO said

"Well I'm not surprise" Charge said

"what happen"

Swain and Charge told RO about what happened on the bridge just a few minutes ago.

"no wonder she doesn't look happy" they talk for few more minutes when there was a beep Swain turn to see a new message

"It from buffer" he click onto the link

"what does he say" charge asked

"He contacted his CO and that there is not emergency. He want to know what going on and so does his CO"

"Tell him" Charge said

Swain rely back telling buffer about the new CO and about the new orders, every thing.

"Shit hurry up I can hear the boss" charge said charge left the room while RO took his place as look out

"Here he comes"

then he walk over to another seat to finish what he was doing while Swain carry on typing. When the Co walk into the room Swain click up another email message

"what are you doing" Swain turn to the CO

"AH... it his turn to check his email messages sir he was suppose to three days ago but he was called to that boat emergency when that guy hurt his arm"

"Ah yes... here fax these off to NAVCOM"

"yes sir" the Captain pass RO a file then he turn around and walk out of the room. Both men relax

"thank mate I owe you a beer"

RO grin then he stood up and walk over to the fax machine then stop when he remember that it was broken and her was curious in what was in the file so he open the file and saw what it said

"hey swain read this" he pass the file to Swain

"Why" then he look at it while RO went to see if the coast was clear

"these are complains against X... this is bull crap"

"she should know about this" then he saw bird walking toward RO

"Hey bird can you go and get X"

"Why"

"Tell you when you get back, she might be in her cabin"

"sure" then she turn around and walk away. Just as change showed up

"Any news"

"no but there bigger problems, boss is sending a complaint against X, I got to fax it, Swain reading it"

"what" then he walk into the room and over to where Swain is.

Couple minutes later X showed up "RO what going on"

RO pulled Kate into the room "what going on"

"you better read this X" Swain said he pass her the file

"Swain have you sent the message" RO said

"I'll finish it now" he turn around and finish typing a message while Kate read what going on.

She was shock "what the...RO have you sent this yet"

"no ma'am"

"you better"

"i wish I could ma'am remember it broke two weeks ago during the storm"

"Yeah I remember"

"done" swain said

"Swain what message did you sent and to whom"

"to buffer"

"buffer"

"X... the reason why we are going to be out here for two weeks is apparently the CO of bendigo had well a family emergency so he suppose to take two weeks off" RO said Kate look at him confuse

"what RO trying to say is the Knocker told CO that the HMAS bendigo have to take two weeks off for family emergency"

"Well that understandable"

"X there no family emergency, I sent a message to buffer since he on that boat. He was talking to his CO when he got my message. It's news to them both and the CO family is fine, that want to know what going on, so I told them" Swain said

"RO was there any written orders about this two weeks extended patrol"

"nothing ma'am if they try to send a fax through we wouldn't of received it. NAVCOM knows about the broken fax machine so the only way is to sent it by e-mail which there been none in the past two days"

"check now just in case it has come through"

"yes ma'am" Swain stood up and RO sat down and did some typing

"there nothing ma'am, no messages"

"RO get me NAVCOM get me commander Wilson"

"Yes ma'am" then he turn around and pick up the phone to make the call

"he can tell me what going on"

"do you trust him X"

"Yes Mike was his best man when he got married and he trust mike with his life and he knows about me"

"X commander Wilson" He pass Kate the phone

"commander Wilson it lieutenant McGregor"

"Lieutenant what can I do for you"

"Can you find out why Hammersley has had their patrol extended for another two week"

"pardon did I hear you right"

"Yes sir, commander white told lieutenant commander Thomson over the sat phone about the new orders"

"so what wrong with that"

"the reasons why is cause the CO of HMAS bendigo had to take family emergency leave"

"Are you sure that was the reason"

"that is what I've been told and no it wasn't from my CO it was from someone else on this boat"

"there should be also in writing did you get a fax or e-mail message"

"none sir and the fax machine hasn't been working for the past two weeks since it was damage during the storm our RO e-mail a message to let NAVCOM know about the damage machine"

"Hang on a sec I'll check it out" Kate could hear typing in the backround

"Ah yes I see the message about the damage fax machine. As for for sending a fax about new orders" then he did some more typing

"there nothing been sent by e-mail or fax. look lieutenant I'll look in to these new orders and get back to you"

"thanks sir, and if and when you call ask for me and not lieutenant colonel Thompson sir"

"Why is that"

"it will be in my report sir"

"Have you got a copy"

"Yes sir"

"send it to me"

"Yes sir I'll go and do that now, Hammersley out" then they hung up. She turn to the others

"not a word till I know what going on"

"Yes X"

"RO I'll be back in couple of minutes, I need to send a message"

"Yes ma'am" then she walk out of the room

"Hey I better check to see if buffer sent a message back" Swains said. RO stood up and Swain sat down he did some typing and notice a new message came from buffer so he open up the message

"Message from buffer. He said that His Co knows nothing about any chances of the patrol segral and he going to talk to commander white"

"no tell him to talk to who was it... Wilson, commander Wilson, he knows what really going on"

"good idea" so swain sent buffer a message and sent it. Once done all they can do it wait.

Back in Cairns buffer and his Co was walking in to NAVCOM when buffer phone rang so he got it out and read the message

"boss" his Co stop and turn to buffer

"what is it"

"got a message from Swain he said don't talk to commander white talk to commander Wilson he knows X and mike he knows what really going on"

"i know commander Wilson, well then I should still talk to commander white"

"sir the message also said don't trust knocker she send the change of orders" the Co let out his breath

"alright we will talk to commander Wilson first cause I would like to know what the hell going on"

"you and me both sir" they walk over to commander Wilson office and knock on the door the guy turn around and smile

"john, buffer it good to see you both, what can I do for you"

"Lieutenant McGregor and Hammersley new orders"

"close the door and sit down" buffer close the door and they both sat down

"You two know what going on"

"some of it sir what is going on" Buffer asked

"that what I like to know my self"

"From the messages I received from couple of the Hammersley crew that their new CO not following protocols and X had to take over control on four occasions" the commander said

"Really any idea what they were"

"One was she called the HRIB back when they were just about to board a boat she and Duchy got into trouble from the Co for it"

"Why is that" buffer asked

"they were two meters from the international line and had no choice to break it off"

"Why didn't the CO give the order"

"We have no idea. But from what Charge told me X and CO were having an argument on the bridge cause X told the two HRIB to back off cause they were under fire and X told charge to hit the engine When done the two HRIB were able to get on board cause of the black smoke for the engines"

"any one wounded"

"none they were lucky, If X didn't give the orders sir, thing would be a lot worse"

"buffer you work with lieutenant McGregor what do you think of her"

"she a bloody good X and officer. She and commander Flynn have lock horns a few times and she wins about half of the time. Commander Flynn has number of times ask for her input and advice and she has been acting CO on number of times. Hell she should have been promoted by now"

"In other words she called a spade a spade"

"Yes sir" then his phone rings

"Wilson... hang on a sec, I'll put you on speaker phone" then he push couple of buttons and then hung up

"lieutenant I got buffer and lieutenant john Johnson with me"

" I sent you a copy of my reports on what been going on here sir" Wilson did some typing

"yes I got them lieutenant, I'll look them over when you arrive back home and see me straight away"

"Yes sir"

"oh shit here comes old grumps" they heard in the backround

"When will that be sir in few days or two weeks"

"soon as I get get things sorted out here"

"Yes sir" then they heard

"lieutenant what the hell are you doing on the phone you dame will know you not to use the navy phone for personal use now hang up and the rest of you go and do something RO did you send that fax I told you to do"

"no sir"

"what the bloody hell not, are you disobeying my orders boy"

"no sir"

"then go and send those fax now" they heard the CO yelling then they heard the clunk of the phone dropping


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

"sir" they heard Kate

"what"

"RO didn't disobey your orders"

"Yes he did and I'm going to make sure his navy career is over and I'm going to make sure yours is over to girly"

"It lieutenant McGregor not girly sir. And all due respect sir you have no right in talking to RO like that"

"don't you talk to me like that you have no right to talk to your commandeering officer like that"

"I have if I got a reason... sir"

"and would be what"

"the fax machine broken sir RO told you about it two weeks ago after we went through that bad storm"

"Well then get it fix"

"It can't be fix sit it need to be replace"

"bull crap get that machine fix and I want it done now"

"sir I can't"

"Are you useless boy"

"don't call him boy he has a name. What ever paperwork that needs to be sent to NAVCOM you will have to do it by e-mail or wait till we get back sir"

"Don't you talk to me like that, who do you think your are" then they heard noises

"What are you going to do hit me" that shock the three men and wondering what going on then there was silences for a minute

"you just say out of my sight lieutenant or I'll..."

"you will what sir hit me like you were just about to"

"you just shut your mouth"

"no I will not" then they heard a slapping noise

"RO go and get Swain for me please"

"yes ma'am are you ok"

"i will be just go and get him"

"Yes ma'am" then they heard foot step. Then noise of the phone being pick up

"sir are you still there"

"Yes lieutenant what just happen"

"I'm going to place lieutenant commander Thomson under arrest"

"no you bloody won't" they heard

"arrest for striking an officer of the RAN"

"you got no proof"

"i got plenty one is RO as witness and it on camera sir"

"X you want to see me, RO told me what happen are you ok" Swain said

"Yeah I will be can you place lieutenant commander Thomson under a arrest for striking a RAN officer"

"sure and I want to take a look at your check"

"I'm fine"

"x I mean it"

"ok take duchy with you"

"sure are we going home"

"sir what are your orders"Kate said back on the phone

"come home lieutenant"

"yes sir Hammersly out" then they hung up

"Lieutenant McGregor sure got a temper on her" Wilson said buffer grin

"now you know what she like when her and commander Flynn lock horns" buffer said grinning

"True... lieutenant commander let your crew know that they will be leaving tomorrow morning"

"yes sir"

"what a mess"

"got that right sir" they talk for few more minutes before leaving.

When they walk outside they walk down the steps when they heard "buffer"

the two men stop and look around to see a women waving at them as she walk over to them with a grin on her face

"Nav is that you"

"Yes Buffer it me" they both hug.

"what are you doing here"

"Transfused here"

"Hammersley"

"No I'm the new XO on bendigo"

"your joking right"

"no so you" she poke his chest

"better behave yourself or else" she said grinning

"or else what lieutenant" Johnson said

"lieutenant commander Johnson your new XO lieutenant Caetano"

"sir" Nikki said as they both saluted each other

"lieutenant, I only found out this morning that you are my new XO, have you had any experience on patrol boats?"

"five years on Hammersley sir I was called Nav while I was on there sir"

"Under mike Flynn"

"yes sir"

"I'll have to ask him about you"

"ask buffer here I'm sure he can answer your questions sir"

"I'm sure, well since you here we ship out tomorrow at 0900, Hammersley returning back three days early"

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow sir" they both saluted

"see you tomorrow buffer"

"your to Nav I mean X that one name I have to get use to"

"I'm sure you can handle it" then she turn around and walk back down the steps.

"Is she good at her job"

"Yeah she the best" then they started walking again

"Why did she leave Hammersley"

"Her fiance was killed he was also on Hammersley his contracted expired two weeks before his death. They were engage for a few hours. It was ruff on her"

"i didn't know"

"that happen before you showed up sir... what worse was she was the one who found his body"

"what happen"

buffer told his Co about what happen to ET so he could understand.

Early the next morning just after sunrise the Hammersley arrived in port. Some of the bendigo crew watch as Kate bring the ship into port just as navy car showed up.

Once everything was done the bendigo crew watch as swain and duchy escort the new Hammersley CO off the boat. They watch the two navy police put the guy in the back of the car then they got in and drove away.

Then everyone heard "Swain"

Swain turn around to see some women in uniform walking over to him she was grinning his eye widen

"Nav it that you"

"sure is" when they were close they both hug

"and it XO now" when they pulled back

"Well I be dam how are you"

"I'm good, I wish I could stay to chat but you know"

"Yeah next time your in port the same time you should drop on by"

"Oh I will... ah can we talk"

"sure" they walk back to bendigo ship

"what do you want to talk about"

"After I left here I found out that I was pregnant"

"you and ET"

"yeah twins one of each"

"that is good news but why are you telling me"

"sally going to be looking after them while I'm patrol, she said that you don't mind"

"Of course not what there names"

"josh junior or JJ and Katie"

"nice names"

"but I better warn you they are like their father"

"Gee thanks for the warning" Nikki laugh

"i better get back to work"

"sure, did you know mike in hospital"

"Yes and we have had a good long talk and he got an earful from me about Kate" Swain laugh as they stop they hug once more

"Let me know when you get back"

"sure, I know we got a lot of catching up to do"

"sure do bye... Nav" she smile

"that XO to you"

Swain walk back to Hammersley and called out "you always be Nav to me" he gives her a wave then return back to Hammersley to see Kate there with her arms forded

"Swain who were you talking to and giving a hug to" Kate raise her eyebrows

"that was Nav well XO on bendigo" Kate eyes widen

"Nikki was here"

"yep there more I'll tell you later on"

"sure, let go and check on everything, I'm dreading to see knocker" Swain laugh

"I'm sure you can handle it"

"Gee thanks" they walk through the doors and went their separate ways.

Later that morning Kate walk into the hospital she walk looking ford to seeing mike. When she walk into his room he smile as he turn the TV off

"Kate your back early"

"Yeah I know" she gave him a hug

"why are you back early"

she sat on a chair and told mike every thing that happen with the new CO, the boardings everything. Mike ask Kate number of questions which she was able to answer. When she finish mike under stood with what she did

"Kate you did do all the right things"

"i know and now there going to be investigations in to why knocker change orders"

"Have they got any proof that it was her and why"

"Yes and for why I don't know"

"Who leading the investigation"

"Captain Marshal"

"Steve got promoted"

"Yes last month I spoke to him while I was at NAVCOM this morning. He is not happy with what happen"

"i bet, so how many days off have you got"

"till they can find a replacement someone with boat patrol experiences. He couldn't figure out why knocker place someone like Thomson on a patrol boat without experiences"

"Hey when you join Hammersley you had none"

"I did have experiences thank you and I was XO not the boss"

"Well that is true" they were holding hands, then he pulled her up onto her bed so she got up and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kate I've been doing a lot of thinking about you and me"

"Have you... and"

"when I get out of hospital how about a date , just you and me" Kate smile

"i would love that Mike" he smile

"good"

then he put his hands up to her cheeks while looking into her eyes then he pulled her towards him and they both kiss which it became passionate not knowing that bonny and David were in the doorway grinning.

"You could at least close the door" bonny said cause them to quickly pull apart.

"mum did you have to scare us like that" bonny chuckled.

Kate got off the bed and gave them a hug "bonny David it good to see you both again"

"you to Kate" they all sat down on chairs and they talk for an hour when the Hammersley crew showed up. They all please to see Mike awake and getting better. They all talk for an hour before leaving since visiting hours was almost over Kate gave Mike a hug and kiss since she was last to leave.

The next day Kate was called in to NAVCOM so she should up in her uniform. Steve Marshall called in three people to do the inventions. Two of the people wanted to ask Kate questions so she spent all morning talking to each of the investigates and answering their questions. When finish she left to return home where she got chance and went into town to get some lunch then went to spend the afternoon with Mike.

Early the next morning Kate phone rings "Kate McGregor"

"lieutenant it Captain Steve Marshall here"

"yes sir" she look at her clock to see it was just after six in the morning

"I'm sorry but I need Hammersley to crash sail in one hour"

"but sir we haven't got CO"

"I know, we haven't got any choice HMAS Bendigo are in trouble, they called in a May day half a hour ago"

"any reason why sir"

"no all I could hear was gun fire in the backround" Kate jump out of bed

"ok sir Hammersley will be ready by then"

"I'm counting on your lieutenant"

"Yes sir and sir we will need extra medical supplies just in case"

"I'll take care of it"

"thanks sir" then she hung up. She knows that the crew won't be happy about the early morning crash sail messages.

Kate went into her bathroom to do what she needed to do and she then quickly got dress and pick up her duffel bag that she already had pack just in case something happens and headed out the door.

Soon as Kate was on Hammersley she went to put her bag in mike old cabin then she went to the bridge to RO there on the phone. He was writing down information for Kate. While that was happening she walk back down to the docks where the personal was putting supplies on the ship, they were going slow

"hurry up I got to set sail in half an hour, where those extra medical supplies" Kate asked as she look around for them among the other stuff

"there none here this is normal stuff"

"Damn" she got her phone out and made a call

"this is lieutenant McGregor I'm waiting for medical supplies... no the extra... Captain Marshal ok it" then she hung up and rang NAVCOM

"Captain Marshal please lieutenant McGregor calling" Kate was pacing back and forth when the others showed up

"Swain" she wave him over.

"sir it lieutenant McGregor... I can't leave without those extra medical suppliers... no sir, I know, everything else is here but them" then she pull her phone away

"duchy get the others help to move those boxes on the ship they going to slow"

"Yes ma'am"

"X what going on"

"I've asked for extra medical supplies, bendigo under heavy attack, as for wounded is unknown, they called in a may day" then she turn back to her phone

"Yes sir... thank you sir, I'll inform Swain what happening... yes sir" then she hung up

"Bendigo was able to send a message their radio is shot, ten wounded that including their medical officer, HMAS Melbourne would reach them two hours before we do."

"what the hell happen"

"i don't know, mate I don't know" then a van showed up

"Lieutenant McGregor"

"Yes"

"your medical supplies"

"thanks you, Swain, I'll leave you in change of that"

"thanks X" Kate walk back on to the bridge


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

"RO what have you got for me"

"this ma'am"

he past her the information, including the boat that attack Bendigo, what weapons they got on board, every thing

"oh RO go and help the others load up we got twenty minutes"

"yes ma'am" then he left to go and help the others.

When it was time Kate took Hammersley out. Once it was out at sea she open up full throttle.

"charge I want one hundred and ten percent on the engines"

"you got it boss"

"duchy you have the bridge"

"duchy has the bridge"

Kate walk off the bridge and walk down to the ward room where Bird and Swain was going through everything

"got everything swain"

"Yeah how long before we reach Bendigo"

"three hours"

"We will be ready"

"good" then she went and got a cup of coffee then walk back and onto the bridge

"X has the bridge" Kate said

"X has the bridge" then she walk over and pick up the mic and flick couple of switch

"now here this...About two hours ago HMAS bendigo called in a may day. They were under attack from unknown vessel. NAVCOM just received message from Bendigo that there is wounded on board, at this stage we do not know if the ship has been damage. But we know what vessel to look out for if we to approach it and what weapons they use to attack HMAS Bendigo. We will reach Bendigo in under three hours. So get some rest and some thing to eat and drink, that is all"

then she flick two switches and put the mic back into place the she step back and sat in the captain chair while having her drink while looking over the info about the vessel that attack Bendigo.

when it was close to time "X I got bendigo and a smaller vessel on screen"

"how far apart are they"

"Ten minutes ma'am"

"what about Melbourne, any site of them"

"nothing yet"

"Ok" she she pick up the mic and flick couple of button "now hear this per pair for battle station in five minutes." then she put the mic back just as charge ran onto the bridge

"charge your know what to aim for"

"yes ma'am"

"good get ready"

"Ma'am the small boat changing course"

"Which way is it heading"

"towards us" then she pick up the mic

"Battle stations the unknown vessel heading towards us you all know what to do" then she sound the alarm.

Kate then stood up and pick up her binoculars and look at the vessel that heading towards them and look at bendigo.

"oh my god" when she saw it tilted slightly and smoke going from one side of the boat. Then she look at the vessel and she frond

"RO get turn son nor on"

"Ma'am"

"just do it"

"yes ma'am" Kate listen to it then walk over to a computer and did some typing then she look at the vessel picture then she look at the vessel that heading towards her

"Swain when I give the word go full right stern"

"Ma'am"

"On my mark, it just a hunch"

"Yes ma'am" then she pick up her binoculars and look at the vessel then she saw a long white tube heading towards them

"Swain get ready... NOW" Then she she said over the Pa system" Brace, Brace, Brace"

he quickly did what Kate wanted and every one move to one side. Kate ran outside and saw the torpedo miss the ship. then she return back on to the bridge

"Charge use the typhoon and hit here" she pointed on the vessel

"yes ma'am"

"when in range do it" Charge went over to the controls of the bigger guns.

"I'm in range"

"engage"

Charge fired one shot it hit where Kate wanted it to hit then the vessel boat was still heading towards them

"Are they crazy" Kate pick up her binocular

"RO get me NAVCOM on the line"

"Yes ma'am" the vessel was still heading toward them, she estimate three minutes before they hit the Hammersley. What she saw shock her

"Ma'am" she walk over and took the phone from him

"Charge change to one two zero"

"changing to one two zero" then she put the phone to her ear

"sir the unknown vessel is heading towards us"

"Has it fired a pond you"

"sort of sir they use a torpedo, but we manage to out maneuver the torpedo just in time sir"

"then what the problem"

"I notice plastic explosives on the vessel sir but I don't know if it a dirty bomb"

"any ideas lieutenant"

"Yes sir I can get two dads and duchy to fire below the watermark and sink the boat and then get two dads to got down to retrieve any weapons"

"If you think that is the best course of action do it"

"Yes sir. where is HMAS Melbourne sir"

"Isn't there yet"

"no sir"

"I'll try to get in contact with them, good luck lieutenant"

"Yes sir, Hammersley out" then she hung up

"Two dads, Dutchy" they walk over to Kate

"I want you two to get your sniper weapons and I want you both to hit here and here" she pointed from the picture

"We going to sink the vessel"

"Why not blow it up" two dads asked

"just in case it a dirty bomb cause of the plastic explosives I saw on the vessel"

"good idea X"

"good now go" they ran out of the room

"Charge two, two zero"

"two, two zero" then they change course.

When Kate saw both duchy and two dads ready "change to one zero zero"

then they change course heading towards the vessel

"charge when I say change to one five zero"

"yes ma'am" when the vessel was close

"now"

Swain change course so it pass the vessel causing the five guys aboard to run to get there guns at the same time Dutchy and two dads fired their sniper guns under water. Two bullets hit the engine causing it to stop. Cause of the black smoke.

"slow down to 1000 and circle the vessel"

"Yes ma'am" then the phone rings.

"Ma'am NAVCOM online" thank RO he pass her the phone

"Lieutenant McGregor"

"lieutenant it's captain Marshal, no contact from Melbourne"

"any ideas where they are sir"

"sorry thee next boat HMAS Sydney will be there tomorrow night but they going to keep an eye out for HMAS Melbourne"

"thanks for letting me know sir, Hammersley out" then she hung up.

"Ma'am their vessel is sinking"

"dutchy your in change"

"Yes boss"

Then she pick up the microphone "Hand to boarding stations, hand to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations prepared for sea retrieval

"Yes ma'am" since he return walk on the bridge

"don't forget to check them over for any weapons"

"Yes ma'am"

Few minutes later Kate watch the HRIB leave Hammersley and head over and pick up the five men. Once they got them aboard and tied up Duchy check them over and remove all weapons from them then they headed back to Hammersley. Once aboard they were taken down to a austra where they were lock in with one of the navy men standing guard.

Once the HRIB was aboard they headed to Bendigo they were halfway there when there was a big explosion that when they relies that the sunken vessel blew up. When they were close to Bendigo. Hammersley stop. Kate send swain and some of the others over to bendigo including a radio. Few minutes later Kate heard

"Charlie A2 this is x-ray A2" Duchy said

"This is charlie A2 go a head X-ray A2" Kate said

"We spoken to lieutenant commander Johnson, he is wounded, the boat can make it back to port but it would need a tow, he said something hit and blew up the pillars and started taking on water that is why it on an angle"

"copy that, it looks like we might have to tow it ourselves, Swain do you need to bring any wounded over to here"

"I'm good X The doctor from Melbourne has treated the wounded, but we do need the medical supplies for both bendigo and Melbourne crew"

"did you say Melbourne crew" Kate said in shock

"yes ma'am, hang on"

"lieutenant McGregor this is commander Evans of the HMAS Melbourne, boy we are glad to see you"

"thank you sir would you like to come over to Hammersley, I'm sure captain Marshall would be pleased to hear from you"

"I'm sure he does"

"We will see you soon... dutchy"

"Yes X"

"When you return fill both HRIB up we can handle most of the personal on here"

"Yes ma'am" then she turn to Charge

"charge get the cables out we going to tow Bendigo home"

"but it not strong enough"

"with bendigo cable it will be and we will be taking it slow"

"Yes ma'am" then he walk out of the room.

"Swain who in charge of Bendigo"

"Nav I mean XO is"

"Can I speak to her" Kate waited

"Kate it good to hear from you"

"likewise, listen can you get someone from your boat crew to get your towing cable, with yours and ours we can tow you home"

"sure no problems"

"ok talk to you soon Hammersley out"

fifteen minutes later Captain Evans walk onto the bridge "lieutenant McGregor, I'm captain Evens" they both salted

"Welcome aboard the Hammersley sir"

"thank you" Kate turn to RO

"Can you get NAVCOM on the line"

"Yes ma'am" then she turn to the captain

"what happen to your ship"

"there was no warning the first exposition was the pillagers then there was three more explosions I had no choice but to order evacuation. I try to send a may day but there was no power, every one quickly grab what they could and got onto the rafts. The boat sank in fifteen minutes. I was last off"

"Excuse me sir NAVCOM"

"thank you" he as he took the phone from RO. Kate got RO to move away so the captain could talk in private.

"go and give the others a hand in taking medical supplies to the HRIB"

"Yes ma'am" RO said then he walk off the bridge.

When the captain finish talking on the phone he turn Kate "what going on now"

"the two HRIB are taking supplies to bendigo since that is where our medical officer is" he nodded

"you did good, I thought that you were going to be the next target, how did you know"

"hunch, when I look at the photos of the vessel and a design of it I notice it was bottom heave and with the size of it it would be good enough to put a torpedo tube in. and when I look at the vessel as it was heading toward us I could see the white underneath except some thing black in one spot so I gave the order. Soon as I saw the torpedo head straight for us I gave the order. It miss us by half a meter"

"that was close, then why didn't you blow the boat up"

"plastic explosives that I saw and just in case it was a dirty bomb I got my two top shooters to sink the boat without blowing it up"

"but it did blow up"

"yeah I think one of the men activated some sort of timer"

"Could be but a job well done"

"thank you sir"

Hour later Hammersley slowly tow Bendigo back to Cairns.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

The next morning HMAS Sydney showed up and that took the wounded a board as Kate request and have them head to Cairns which they did do with the extra medical supplies.

It wasn't till the next morning when Kate was woken up by bird "Bird what is it"

"come and take a look for yourself ma'am" she said grinning.

Kate went to get dress and relieve herself before walking up to the bridge what she saw shock her. All the Cairns navy boats were there on each side of Hammersley she could see the crews on the other boats waving then she saw her crew and the other waving back.

"some welcome back"

"more like a hero's welcome" Kate turn around and saw the captains walking onto the bridge

"morning sir"

"morning lieutenant"

Kate walk over and press the horn three times, she turn and grin at the captain just as the other ships did the same. Charge walk onto the bridge minute later

"Who blasted the horn at this time of the morning" then he look around

"sorry X... woo" when he saw the ships.

"We are almost home"

"Yeah" Kate walk over and sat in the captain chair and started giving out orders since they were close to Cairns

Half an hour later a navy tug boat took over in towing the damage Bendigo to another part of the port. Kate and the others saw people everywhere on the wharf.

Once Hammersley was dock Kate did her job and made sure everyone got off ok. There was Security there to take the five men away after what they did. It was hour and half later when Kate finally walk off the ship carrying her bag over her shoulder.

She walk to her car to put her bag in then she got into her car and drove to NAVCOM. When she got there she got out and pick up her hat then she close and lock the door. Then she walk around to where NAVCOM is she stop when she saw every single navy personnel there She saw Nikki who was smiling then she started clapping then Buffer started clapping.

Then others started clapping so Kate walk around and up the stair as everyone smile and clap in a job well done. She smile as she walk up stairs and into NAVCOM. Even the personal who was there was clapping and smiling at Kate will she walk in to one of the main offices to see Steve Marshall there waiting for her

"sir" Kate said as she gave him a salute which he did back

"lieutenant, job well done"

"thank you sir

"Please this way, some people would like to hear your report"

"Yes sir" Kate follow Steve into a private room. When she walk in she saw all the top navy offers there sitting at the table.

"sirs" Kate stood at attention and saluted which they all did back

"At ease lieutenant" Kate relax and walk over to a empty seat and sat down.

"lieutenant care to tell us what happen" Steve asked

"Yes sir"

then Kate spent the next hour telling them what happen till they return home. when she finish telling them they all asked her different questions which she was able to answer.

"Lieutenant job well done"

"thank you sir"

"You may leave" Kate stood up and gave them all a saute before she walk out the door.

When she did she saw Nikki and walk over to her since she was talking to captain Johnson

"sir, Nikki" Kate saluted which he did in return

"Are you ok Kate"

"Yeah, so why are you two here"

"Captain Johnson" they turn to see Steve at the door. So the captain walk over and walk in then the door close

"Kate what going on"

"i can't say at this stage...have you got video footage of the vessel"

"Yes I just put it on the computer, why"

"what about from Melbourne"

"Yes, why did you ask"

"It some thing that been bothering me"

then Kate walk over to a computer that got two monitors. She did some typing and watch both video footage

"what is it Kate"

"not sure yet"

After twenty minutes "Oh my god" Kate froze one image and then another

"Kate what is it" Kate turn around in her chair to Nikki

"Nikki after Bendigo was hit and shots fired, the vessel left then it return when Melbourne arrive"

"yes you know that"

"did you still have power to the bridge"

"Yes"

"after the vessel left and when Melbourne showed up did you have the vessel on radar " Nikki thought about it and look at Kate

"no it was off radar"

"how long was it off radar"

"couple of hours, why" Kate turn to the to pictures then to Nikki then she stood up and ran to the door and knock before opening the door and walk in

"Lieutenant you know this is a private meeting" Steve said

"sorry sirs I'm afraid we might have a bigger problems" then she walk over to a computer and did some typing

"lieutenant" Steve stood up and walk over to her

"what are you talking about" then two picture showed up on the wall screen. Then Kate walk over to the wall.

"Sirs this image is from Bendigo and this one from Melbourne"

"Same boat we know that" one of the admiral said

"Yes sir but see this one here" she pointed to one picture

"It's lower in the water like something big or heavy on the vessel"

"what are you saying" Steve asked

"I spoke to lieutenant Caetano and ask her couple of question, from what she told me that this vessel disappeared of their radar for two hours then return just before Melbourne showed up. So that means that somewhere out there is a larger vessel a mother ship carrying torpedo and explosives and boats like this one is perfect vessel to carry both"

"but why did they attack bendigo and sink Melbourne"

"Target practice sirs"

"for what" one of the asked

"the main fleet that over at Afghanistan. It would be perfect cover they would never suspect a fishing boat like this one here. That mean sir all RAN ships and allies ships would be a perfect target. And first shot will be the pillars to disable the ship"

"Seven of the ships are passing in timor sea, one australian, six are americans day after tomorrow"

"sir they got to be warned and show them photos of boats like this"

"Question is where the mother ship"

"close by sir most probably" she walk over to a map

"At one of these island since the attack was about here sir" Kate pointed on the map

"with the losing of one ship and a patrol boat damage and another without commandeering officer" Kate turn and look at the captain. Then to Steve

"sir what about captain Johnson sir he can be temporary CO on Hammersley" the captain look up at Kate in shock

"I think that a good idea lieutenant, Captain we know you use to bigger boat but for now I'm assigning you to Hammersley"

"Yes sir"

"good lieutenant we will let your crew know you leave at 0800 in the morning"

"Yes sir"

"dismiss and good job"

"It not over yet sir"

"true" Kate saluted once again before walking out of the room.

She went and got her report printed out and other paperwork done before leave to head home where she enjoy a hot shower since she had a warm one on the ship.

Then she got dress and left to go to see Mike. When she walk into his room he look up and smile

"Hey I heard what happened to bendigo and Melbourne"

"Yeah it not over" they both hug and kiss. Then she sat on the edge of the bed while holding his hands.

"Kate what is it"

she look up at him then she told him what happen when they went to find bendigo, everything including what happen at NAVCOM. When she finish telling him Mike was shock

"sounds like you guys are going to be very busy trying to find this mother ship"

"Yeah at least we know where to start"

"True"

"and there more good news"

"oh what is that"

"the navy going to ask the US navy to help raise Melbourne and make temporary repairs on the ship and have it tow back to Cairns"

"that would save a lot of money"

"It would"

They talk till visiting hours were over then Kate left to go home for the night.

The next morning Kate made sure everything been taken care of on Hammersley as well telling the crew about the temporary CO and who it is before he showed up. Once everything was done the captain showed up. Kate was there to great him

"lieutenant"

"sir" they both saluted

"Everything done"

"Yes sir when you are ready"

"good" they walk up onto the boat.

Kate showed him his cabin "Here you cabin sir"

"very good, X I'll meet you on the bridge"

"Yes sir" then Kate turn and walk onto the bridge.

Few minutes later the captain walk onto the bridge "Ok X take us out"

"yes sir" the she started taking Hammersley out. Once out in the sea they heard to the the islands where the mother ship might be.

Later that evening Kate was looking at the radar when she saw ten boats appeared on the screen she she did some checking out with NAVCOM one the boats. Few minutes later the phone rings so RO answered it

"X it NAVCOM" he past her the phone

"Lieutenant McGregor... yes sir...yes sir" then she past the phone back to RO which he hung up then a fax appeared

"X" he pass Kate a sheet of paper.

"thanks RO" then she did some checking out just as Bird walk on to the bridge

"bird go and wake the captain" then bird turn and walk off the bridge just as RO walk over to Kate

"you found them"

"Yep that them get NAVCOM on the line and give them the concordances and these boats" Kate mark next to nine numbers that on the sheets

"Yes ma'am" then he walk back over to his desk. Kate watchers as one of the vessels leave the group and was heading towards them.

"Dutchy, two dads to the bridge rush" Kate said over the PA system just as the captain walk on the bridge

"X what have we got"

"the mother ship and nine vessels sir, one of the vessels is heading this way"

"contact NAVCOM"

"already taken care of sir"

"good" then spider and dutchy walk on to the bridge

"X" Kate turn to the two men

"Get your sniper guns ready"

"You found them already" two dads said

"Yes now move it, they would be in range in twenty minutes"

"sir" they look at the captain

"do it"

"Yes sir" then they walk off the bridge

"Are you planning on doing what you did last time X"

"Yes sir first damage the torpedo tube so they can't use it"

Few minutes later every one was on the bridge while two dads and dutchy was down on the bow of the ship with their sniper guns ready. Kate use the binoculars to look at the vessel then she saw something long and black leave the vessel then she turn to the bridge

"Charge One two zero now" Kate yelled then the boat turn quickly. Kate saw the torpedo miss them. The captain ran out side and stood next to Kate and saw the torpedo go pass

"good spotting X"

"thanks sir" then she look at the vessel once again

"they loading again" then she turn to two dads and Dutchy and gave them the signal.

Every one watch as the two men fired at the vessel they only fired it once causing the vessel to exploded.

"They must of had the torpedo already in the chamber" Kate said

"could be let's get the rest" Then they walk back onto the bridge

"sir, X the vessels are spitting up" Bird said

"sir we should go after the mother boat first"

"Let's do it, RO get NAVCOM on the line"

"Yes sir"


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

Twenty minutes later they saw the mother ship and saw how big it was.

"We can't board that" Charge said when they saw men appeared on the board with weapons

"i know that charge" X said

"then what are we going to do"

"duchy, two dad's go and get your wet suits on I got an idea" then walk out of the room

"Charge you and spider go and get our towing cable"

"X tell me what your plan is"

"sorry sir we can get duchy and two dads to swim over to that ship and they could wrap the cable around the pillars so when they start the engines it would bend the pillars"

"good idea, do it"

"Yes sir"

Fifteen minutes later Dutchy and two dads took the cable and swam over to the mothership. They did what Kate ask them to do. And while there Dutchy follow two dads to the front of the ship to see two torpedo tubes and they both were just loaded.

Two dads pointed downward then he swam down to where big stones are then he return back to Dutchy side carrying some of the stones. Dutchy watch two dads carry fully put the stones and rocks in and around one of the torpedo. Then he went diving again so Dutchy went and did the same.

Then two dads got Dutchy attention and point to what he found, then gave dutchy hand signal, which dutchy nodded. they un did the rop and dive down to where large fishing net is, they undid some of the net and manage to pull it up to the pillars and tied the ends to both pillars, then they return to Hammersley with the tow rope.

When they return back to Hammersley and was back on board "what took you two so long"

"We better move away from here X they got two torpedo tubes and they are loaded"

"what did you do"

"filled it with stones and rocks and i spotted a large fishing net, we manage to get one part wrap around the pillars and we brought back out rope" two dads said

"good work and get change" then she turn around and walk on the bridge.

"RO heading one eight zero we going after the first vessel"

"Yes ma'am what about the captain"

"I'll let him know" then she turn the PA system on

"Captain to the bridge rush"

Kate watches as the boat turn around and headed out to sea she look on the monitor that showed the back end of the boat She notice that the anchor of the mother ship was being raise and it was turning towards them and stop. She knew that two dads idea work then there was a big explosion from the front of the ship.

Then seconds later more explosions. Then she saw most of the crew running out and on the back on the boat to see what happen just as the captain showed up

"X why are we moving"

"the mother ship being blown up sir" he look at the monitor

"Good work X"

"it was two dads and Dutchy sir they filled the torpedo tube with rocks and stones and got old fishing net wrap around the pillars sir"

"good where are we heading to now X"

"First vessel sir we should have radar contact with in the hour"

"Let me know soon as you have radar contact"

"yes sir" then he walk off the bridge.

Kate back in the captain chair and look out to sea as she slowly relaxes for a moment. She knew it not over till all nine vessels have been doubt with. It took Hammersley hour and a half to find the first boat but they were in luck there was two of them together.

"Captain to the bridge rush" Kate said over the PA system.

A minute later the captain showed up "X what is it"

"We got two vessels sir"

"Is one of them the target"

"both sir"

"Good, get NAVCOM on the line"

"Sir I just spoken to them few minutes ago when they called to congratulated us on destroying the mother ship. And for us to disable the nine vessels if we can. They already notifier the fleet sir so they would be keeping a lookout"

"alright then we will shoot the engines and if need be sink the vessels but try not to wounded any one we are in sharks waters"

"i know sir. Sir I suggest that we Dutchy to use his sniper rifle to kill the engine, if we use the bigger guns it might blow up the whole boat since we don't know what weapons are aboard"

"good idea, do it" Kate turn to Dutchy who was there

"Dutchy first the motors then the boat"

"yes ma'am" then he walk off the bridge.

Five minutes later they all watch Dutchy fire and shot both motors at the same time they fired back and Dutchy got hit.

"Charge get Swain and two dads" then Kate turn and ran off the bridge.

The others were wondering what going on then they notice that guys from the boat was still firing at Dutchy. Kate ran down to the front of the boat and grab Dutchy arms and drag him behind the guns where he would be safe. then Kate ran back and got his gun and ammo then ran back to where Dutchy is. She notice that he was still conciseness. By that time swain showed up

"where two dads"

"Sorry X he got splinter is his eye"

"Dam" then she look at the gun and down at Dutchy.

She then went and loaded up the sniper rifle and ran to the back of the boat. When she got there she use the sniper rifle and fired at the boat below the water lines. She manage to hit both boats then she notice that the men on both boats were trying to block the holes.

She turn around to see Bird looking at her from the bridge. Kate put the safety on and return back to the bridge after picking up the rest of the ammo. When she walk onto the bridge

"good shooting X"

"thanks bird, go and help swain"

"Yes ma'am" then Kate turn the captain

"Sir I suggests we use both HRIB since both vessel are to far apart"

"Do it"

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Kate said over the PA system.

Couple minutes later both HRIB left Hammersley and headed to where the men are since both boats have sunk and they are in the ocean. Kate and the captain watch as the men being pulled out of the sea and tied up then return back to Hammersley while the men are being search for any weapons.

Once done the men was taken aboard and put down in the astera where they would be lock in. Once everyone was back on board and both HRIB were back in their spot they headed to the next possible targets. On the way Kate went to see how Dutchy doing. She walk into the ward room.

"How is he Swain"

"he going to be fine, he was shot in the leg and shoulder" Kate nodded

"alright, I'll leave you to it"

"Great shooting X Bird told me" Kate smile

"thanks" then she turn around and walk out of the room and down to the galley where she got herself some coffee then return back to the bridge.

Over the next twelve hours has been long and tiring for them all. They manage to find about four wanted vessels. They manage to get all the men whom was on board them all but just after all the men were on board Hammersley all four boats blew up.

Once they were being put in the austea with the others they headed to where the fleet is knowing that is where three of the vessels would be heading. It was just getting light when they pick the fleet up on radar as well the three wanted vessels so they heard strait to the first one and knock out their motor then they went to the next two whom were together side by side.

Kate manage to shoot both engines. The arm men then open fired on Hammersley while they were doing that Kate manage to shoot holes in the bottom of one of the boats without them knowing where she was. Then Hammersley turn around when Kate spotted a torpedo heading straight for them so she shot the torpedo which cause it to exploded not far from the two vessels.

Then she notice one of the men pick up a bazooka and he put it on his shoulder so Kate had no choice she quickly check the gun to see that there was one bullet left so she raise the gun and fired if. The bullet went down the barrel of the bazooka and it exploded the men on the boat jump into the sea and swam away from the boat just as it exploded.

Bits of the boat went up and down onto the second boat. The men from that boat jump into the sea and swam away from the boat. Kate watch the two HRIB leaving Hammersley and headed to the men just as the vessel exploded.

Kate pick up the remaining ammo and walk back to the bridge while looking out to where the two HRIB are. When she walk up and onto the bridge she past the rifle and ammo to an able seaman

"nice shooting X"

"thanks bird" then she turn to the captain

"good job X"

"thank you sir"

"When the two HRIB return we go and pick up the others men"

"yes sir" then Kate turn to watch the fleet go past them while waiting for the two HRIB to return.

When they did the wounded was taken down to the wardroom where Swain patch them up and the other men were taken into the austea room and their wounded collages join them minutes later.

Then Hammersley went back and they went to pick up the last five men since their boat sank. Once aboard they headed back to Cairns.

When they arrived back at port there was ambulance, five vans and arm men waiting to take the terrorists away. Once done and everything been taken care of. Most of them planning on heading to the bar.

Kate and Captain Johnson headed to NAVCOM to give them their reports before heading home themselves since they got three days off.

The next day Kate walk into Mike room to see Dutchy there in a wheelchair. They were talking when Kate walk in.

"Kate I hear you a big hero" mike said grinning

"Really" she raise her eyebrows as she gave him a kiss then she sat down on the edge of his bed while holding his hands.

She turn to Dutchy "what have you been telling him Dutchy"

"that you save my life and took care of the terrorist"

"it was a team effect"

"True"

"so how are you both feeling" she asked as she look at them both

"I'll be back on Hammersley when you guys return from your next patrol"

"Ok" then she turn to Mike

"How therapy"

"tiring even through it only been couple of days"

"I bet but before long you will be up and about"

"Yeah I know" they talk for half an hour then Dutchy return back to his room leaving Mike and Kate talk alone for a while.

Kate stayed and talk to Mike for the rest of the day. But she did leave before Mike lunch arrived and return an hour later.

The next morning Kate was shock when she saw Jim it was the first time she seen him since the break up. Hammersley was dropping the SAS off at one of the islands before they start their three week patrol. Kate was on the bridge when Swain walk in

"Morning X"

"morning Swain, why do you look happy this morning"

"Sally pregnant" Kate eyes lit up

"congratulation, how does Chloe think about it"

"She been asking a lot of questions about where babies come from and they are made" Kate laugh

"I bet you let Sally deal with the questions"

"Yeah. We can't believe it ourselves. I know timing hasn't been great and You know that we been trying again since Chloe was a year old"

"Yes i do, So the treatments work then?"

"Yeah, they did. I might be our only chance of having another child, this time we decided to try the old fashion way" he said blushing. then Kate thought about it and smile

"It must of happen when we had that month off after what happen to Mike and Jim" she look at Swain

"Does the others know"

"No your the first, Sally going to visits Mike and tell him"

"Well congratulations any way"

"Thanks Kate" they look out at sea for a few minutes then swain turn back to Kate

"any word on what happening with HMAS Melbourne and with HMAS bendigo"

"they going to raise Melbourne next week and it would be about two, three weeks before Bendigo is ready to set sail again"

"that good news"

"Yes it is" the next day they drop the SAS team off then they went to start their patrol.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

When they return back to Cains after three week patrol the crew planning on going to be pub like they always do when they return back from patrol. Captain Johnson and Kate left to head to NAVCOM with their reports. They spoke to commander Wilson since he is taking over Knocker job till a replacement could be found. When Kate and commander Johnson finish their briefing

"there one more thing tomorrow I want Hammersley crew in their whites for metal ceremony"

"what time sir"

"Ten o'clock lieutenant"

"I'll let the crew know sir"

"thank you lieutenant. Commander is there anything else"

"no sir"

"you may leave Lieutenant I would like for you to remain" Commander stood up and saluted before walking out of the room.

"Lieutenant I've been asked to inform you that commander Maxine white has been charge and will be facing captain table"

"May I ask what the charges are sir"

"no but I can tell you it to do with you and commander Mike Flynn" Kate was shock with the news

"thank you for telling me sir dose commander Flynn know about this"

"yes he does" then he stood up and so did Kate

"See you tomorrow morning lieutenant"

"yes sir" then they both saluted before Kate walk out the room she got her phone out and text all the crew before she walk out of NAVCOM.

She went home and got change then she went to see Mike for couple of hours. Then she went grocery shopping and pick something up for her dinner on her way home.

The next morning Kate walk over to where ceremony was going to be held. She notice that there was a lot of people about She notice not just Navy but civilians and army as well. She recognised the group of army as the SAS group.

Kate look around and walk over to where the Hammersley crew are she smile when she notice most of them are hung over from the night before

"morning X" Ductchy said

"morning Dutchy, how the arm and leg"

"good but I'm on light duties for couple of weeks"

"that good to know and I see some of you enjoyed yourselves last night"

"We did X, man I would love to have a cup of coffee right now" two dads said

"Perhaps afterward"

"Yeah"

"Hey boss is here"

Kate turn around and smile when she saw bonny, David and Mike heading towards them David was pushing the wheelchair.

"morning... sir I didn't know you were realest from the hospital" Kate asked

"it only for this morning, but I got to be back this afternoon"

"Well it good to see you"

"you to... X" then the others talk to Mike till it was time.

The guest sat down while the Hammersley, bendigo and the Melbourne crew with the SAS teams all stood at attention when the navy top brass walk over to the podium.

There was number of small speeches. Then when it was Steve Marshall turn he said his small speech then he said

"In recommission for the work that the Hammersley crew have done to stop teariest attack on Austrian soil I'm here to present to you all the group bravery citation"

Then he step down and walk over to the Hammersley crew with another person with him passing each insignia to them. Then he return back to his spot when vice admiral walk up to the podium

"Today I'm here to reward two officers for acts of conspicuous courage in circumstances of extreme peril stopping terrorist attacks in Austrian waters and land... I'm here by on behalf of the prime minister honor presenting Captain Roth of the Army...Commander Flynn the cross of Valor"

As he step down Jim move to step ford in front of the podium while Kate help mike by moving his wheelchair ford then she stood next to him. The vice admiral pin the metals on himself and they saluted the vice admiral which he did in return. Then they move back to their spots. The vice Admiral return back to the podium.

"In reconversion of acts of bravery in hazardous circumstances, I'm here by award Lieutenant McGregor the Victoria cross Lieutenant McGregor risk her life to save a member of Hammersley crew who was wounded and under fire from teariest attack... lieutenant"

Kate step ford and walk up to the front again where the vice admiral pin the metal on her then they saluted each other then Kate return back to her spot.

"to the Hammersley crew job well done, Keep up the good work"

"Hammersley up" was heard

then they all stood at attention and saluted just as the vice admiral and other top brass saluted before walking away.

"diss miss" was heard then the crew turn one way then everyone relax and started moving around.

Other navy members walk over to congratulated them and thank them for saving their lives. Bonny and David walk over to them

"mike Kate we are proud of you both"

"thanks mum" mike said

"so what happens now"

"We go over to the main hall for finger lunch" Kate said

"Well then shall we"

Kate move till she was behind Mike and push the wheelchair towards the main hall since other people were already heading that way. They talk till they heard

"Excuse me lieutenant McGregor" they stop and turn the the young seaman

"Yes" they both saluted

"Rear Admiral would like to see you now ma'am" Kate turn to Mike, Bonny and David

"I'll meet you in the main hall"

"Alright dear" Kate look at mike and he gave her a slight nod. Then she turn around and follow the seaman to NAVCOM.

"i wonder what Steve want to see Kate about" Mike said

"Who knows son" David said as he push the wheelchair to the main hall.

When Kate walk in to NAVCOM she walk up to Steve Marshall office. When she walk in to the main part of the building Steve and the other top navy brass was there talking among themselves

"sir you wanted to see me" He turn to Kate and smile just as the others stop talking and turn to Kate

"Yes lieutenant. We been talking about you" Kate look around the room then back to Steve

"sir" he pick a box and step ford.

Then he open it Kate eyes widen when she saw what it was then she look up to see Steve grinning

"congratulation...lieutenant commander McGregor"

"sir... i" He chuckled

"You deserve it. Heck you should have been promoted when mike was promoted"

"then why the delay sir"

"commander White recons that you haven't got enough experiences to command a patrol boat. That what she told the board. But if I have known about it back then you would have been promoted and be in charge of Hammersley"

"thank you sir"

"all we ask of you is to do a good job"

"i will sir" While they were talking Steve change Kate shoulder ranks badges. Once done he stood back still grinning. Then they both saute

"any questions lieutenant commander"

"Yes sir where are I going to be transferring to"

"no where you are now the CO of Hammersley"

"thank you sir, whom will be my new XO sir?"

"Lieutenant Gary Davis, he will be starting tomorrow when you do your three week patrol"

"does he know what time to be on Hammersley sir"

"yes he does, if there nothing else your diss miss"

"Yes sir" they both saluted then Kate turn around and walk out of the room.

"i reckon the way she going she would make commander in less than five years" One officer said

"I agree and now she and Mike have now got a chance to be together" Steve said

"Why did you say that" Steve turn to them

"I've seen the way they work together finishing each other sentence and plus with inside information that tells me that they even argue like old married couple" he said chuckling.

"Have they had relationship while on Hammersley"

"No only the month that Mike was here. But it was hard for them when he was sent back to Hammersley"

"you know when commander Flynn returns from medical leave she would be under his command again"

"He won't be sir Commander Wilson is the new commander officer here, Mike he would second in command as well be acting captain of any posts station here in Cairns."

"Well if they do get married I want you to keep a close eye on them for a year and if there is any favoritism we will have to transfused one of them"

"i understand sir" then they talk about other things.

When Kate walk in to the main hall she look around and saw Bonny and David talking to one of the crew members so she walk over to them. When she got closer Mike saw her and gave her a smile which she did in return.

Then she caught his eye then she move it to her left then right and at the same time she shrug each shoulder. Mike look confuse till she step closer. Then when he look at her shoulders and smile when he saw lieutenant commander strips. Kate put her finger to her lips He understood. When she was close to the group Bonny turn to Kate

"Is everything alright Kate"

"Yes it is, everything fine"

"Princess" Kate turn around and her eyes widen

"Dad" they both hug. When they pulled apart he stood back and look her over

"Well I be..." Kate put her finger to his lips then learn ford and whisper

"I want to find out which crew member would notice first" then she step back

"i understand, I'm proud of you princess"

"thanks dad" then they turn to the group

"mike it good to see you once again"

"you to Phillip, how long are you staying for"

"few days before heading back to England"

"Ok" they all talk then Kate went and got herself some thing to eat and drink.

While she was eating some thing Commander Johnson walk over to her "lieutenant" Kate turn around

"sir"

"I'm here to let you know that the short time I was on Hammersley you did a great job it a shame that your not not promoted, cause you make one hell of a commandeering officer"

"thank you sir"

"If you ever what to change your more than welcome to join my crew"

"I'm happy where I am sir"

"I understand and good luck with your new CO whomever he is"

"she sir it a she"

"you know who it is"

"Yes sir you looking at her" Kate said smiling. Then he look at her shoulders then to her smiling face

"Well then congratulation"

"thank you sir but don't tell the crew I want to see who notice first"

"Very observant of you"

"thank you sir, have you spoken to commander Flynn"

"Yes I have" they talk for another minute before they went their separate ways.

Couple of hours later Kate left with mike, his parents and her father. Kate went home to get change then she was going to meet the others back at the hospital. Where they spent the next hours talking before they left the hospital since visiting hours was over.

They went to a restaurant in town where they enjoyed dinner. While they were eating they were talking about different things.

"Kate Mike told us about your promotion" bonny said

"Yeah it was a shock to me also"

"so was that the meeting about after the ceremony" David asked

"Yes and so far none of my crew notice the changes"

"Well they are in for a surprise tomorrow" Phillip said grinning

"that is true"

The next morning Kate was at NAVCOM getting her first orders as commandeering officer of Hammersley. While there she and Steve was waiting for her XO Lieutenant Gary Davis. Kate remember him from when she join the navy he was three years ahead of her.

So while waiting and Steve was on the phone Kate went to check out Gary record. From what she read about him that Gary like to bend the rules and that he has broken number of them over the years. Then she remember that two dads is the same with the things he did.

Kate went back reading more about Gary, then she look at her watch before closing the file and putting it back on Steve desk just as he hung up.

"Sir I better go we due to ship out in an hour" Kate said as she stood up

"i understand, as for lieutenant Davis I'll make some calls to find out where he is"

"Yes sir"

"good luck and fair winds lieutenant commander" Kate smile

"thank you sir" then she walk out of his office and out of NAVCOM.

She walk towards her car with her brief case when a man in uniform ran around the corner just as Kate did. He knock her to the ground

"watch where you going" he said angry then he took off running again. Kate stood up and look at her now dirty uniform

"Just great" she pick up her briefcase and walk to the navy car where the driver was driving her to Hammersley.

"Are you alright ma'am, i saw what the lieutenant did to you"

"Yes i'm fine thanks leader" she said as she got into the car

Few minutes later She walk up and onto the ship saluting as she went. She could hear her crew voices as she walk towards her cabin come office. She walk in and close the door. Then she unpack her bags and got change then she open the door and walk out of her cabin then she walk up onto the bridge to see RO and charge there talking

"Morning X" charge said

"morning Charge, and it boss to you"

"Ah... what" RO said as he stood up then he saw her shoulders and smile

"congratulation lieutenant commander McGregor"

"thank you RO"

"what when did this happen"

"Yesterday"

"Well it about bloody time... sorry X... I mean boss" Kate smile

"It ok Charge I know it will take time to getting use to me being boss than X"

"it sure will"

Kate then walk off the bridge and walk down to where their normal things are being stock since it was supposed to be XO responsibility to make sure that they got everything Kate had no choice but to do it since her new XO hasn't shown up.

"Morning Dutchy"

"Morning X every thing is almost aboard" he past her the clip board. Kate check everything herself them past it back

"good work" then she turn and walk to the door then shop and turn to him

"Oh Dutchy it not X any more it boss" she said smiling. She saw the shock look on his face as she turn around and walk down to the ward room. When she walk in

"Morning Swain"

"Morning X or shall I saw boss congratulation on your promotion" he said smiling

"thank you, how did you know"

"I notice it yesterday in the main hall"

"Ah I was wondering who was going to be first to notice it... Mike owes me a romantic dinner when we get back" she said grinning

"you and mike had a bet"

"Yes he said that Charge would first congratulated me and I said it would be you"

"what happen if you lost the bet"

"Back massage and any thing else" Swain grin

"TMI"

"funny how Sally"

"morning sickness and she good thanks"

"that good and how Chloe"

"she good she can't hardly wait to play big sister"

"i bet, I better go and find my new XO"

"Hasn't he arrive yet"

"no... I read his profile and let just say" then she said quietly as she step ford

"he would give two dads a run for his money when it comes to trouble" then she step back

"sounds like we better keep an eye on them both"

"two dads I can handle but with this new XO we shall see"

"thanks for the heads up... boss" Kate smile and walk out of the ward room she walk down to where the gang plank is to see two dads walking up it carrying boxes

"morning X"

"Two dads" he walk past her.

Kate look at her watch. She was not happy that her new XO still hasn't shown up five minutes before they were due to leave when she saw a man ran towards the boat carrying his duffel bag. He ran up onto the ship saluting as he went. Kate was there when he showed up Kate look at the guy name tag

"lieutenant Davis"

"Get out of my way" he said as he push Kate to one side. Kate could smell alcohol on his breath

"Lieutenant Davis you report to the ward room now and then you report to me on the bridge" He stop and turn to Kate

"Who the hell are you" Kate step ford

"Lieutenant commander McGregor lieutenant you are over two hours late and your drunk, now you go to the ward room now"

"you better do what the boss says lieutenant"

they look up to see charge looking down at them. The lieutenant look at Kate then turn around and walk towards the door and walk in to the ship

"charge let swain know that lieutenant Davis has arrived drunk I want his breathalyzers and have a report done on the results"

"sure thing boss" then he turn around and walk onto the bridge.

Kate then walk towards the bridge just as the gang way and ropes were being remove. Kate was out side as she gave out the orders. On the way out to sea Kate turn to RO

"RO can you let NAVCOM know that Lieutenant Davis has arrive"

"Yes boss is he our new XO"

"yes and last. Tell them to look for another XO"

"Yes ma'am" then he turn around and made the call.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH 13**

Charge saw the lieutenant looking a bit lost

"Follow me" Charge said as he walk past He could also smell the strong alcohol on the guy breath. They walk down to the ward room and walk in

"Swain this is lieutenant Davis our new XO"

"hi welcome to Hammersley"

"Ah Swain boss want you to breathalyze him and do up a report about the resulted" then he turn toward the door

"Why charge"

charge look at the lieutenant then Swain did. Swain could see the blood shot eyes and how he was staggering then he in hale and could smell alcohol

"Ok thanks charge"

"I'll wait outside, boss want to see him when your finish"

"sure" then charge walk outside to see Bird walking towards him

"Morning Charge"

"morning bird made any coffee yet"

"not yet, why"

"you better and make it strong a sustain crew member going to be drinking lots of it"

"not you charge" she said laughing

"no our new XO"

"New" she frond,

"what about..."

"she the boss now with promotion" bird then grin

"good for her, commander Flynn would be happy that X I mean boss going to look after Hammersley"

"true... coffee"

"sure" then she turn around and walk back the way she came.

Kate was looking out at sea heading towards one of the islands when Charge and the lieutenant walk up on the bridge

"boss" Kate turn around to see charge and the lieutenant

"thanks charge"

"bird made the coffee strong" Kate smile then she notice the lieutenant holding a coffee mug in hand

"i can smell it from here"

"I've shown the lieutenant his cabin before bring him up here"

"thank you charge" then he walk off the bridge. Kate turn and look out at sea then she turn to the lieutenant

"You better have a good reason why you showed up two hours late and drunk lieutenant"

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't get my messages till this morning"

"didn't you have your cell phone with you"

"yes ma'am but the battery was flat"

"that no excuse lieutenant you should know that your cell phone battery was going flat"

"i know ma'am"

"what about showing up drunk I hope you didn't drive to navy base"

"no ma'am I came by taxi"

"when was the last time you sleep"

"Two days ago ma'am"

"well then you better go and get yourself sober up and get some sleep your on guts watch night shift for the next four days"

"Yes ma'am" then he turn around and walk off the bridge.

"Do you believe him boss" Dutchy asked

"no, no I don't" she let out her breath.

Then stood up "Dutchy you have the bridge"

"Yes boss, Dutchy has the bridge"

Kate walk down to the galley to get herself a drink of coffee then she walk down and into her office come quarters. She sat down and open her laptop and started typing.

Over the next three weeks has been busy for the Hammersley crew with one boarding after another or attending may day call. When they had the first boarding Kate said to Dutchy

"Keep an eye on the lieutenant"

"Yes boss" that was the first and last time the lieutenant did any boardings.

He was able to go when there was a may day. He was only went on to three after the third one Kate wasn't happy with him. When Hammersley return back to Cairns every one was looking ford to some down time. When Kate finish her reports she went looking for the lieutenant and couldn't find him anywhere.

"charge have you seen lieutenant Davis"

"Yes ma'am he was first to leave which I thought was odd, I called out to him but he keep on going, Bird did say he was in a bad mood in the past week"

"ok thank you charge, do you know if he done any checks"

"i don't think so" Kate look at her watch then to charge

"Enjoy your down time"

"coming to the bub later"

"i don't think I got time, thanks anyway" then she turn around and headed back on the ship.

She went to do all the checking she just finish when Swain saw her

"Boss I thought you would be at NAVCOM by now"

"same here but at the moment I'm doing lieutenant job as well as my own"

"Need any help"

"no I'm fine thanks, enjoy your leave and say hi to Sally and Chloe from me" Swain smile

"i will" then he turn around and walk down to his quarters to get his bag then he left. Kate left half an hour later.

When she walk into NAVCOM she was wearing her last clean uniform. Steve saw her and wave her in. Kate saw that there was some one else in there and he was in civilian clothing.

Kate smile when she recognised who it was. When she walk in she saluted Steve then turn to the other person who was also grinning

"when did you get out of hospital"

"hello to you to Kate"

"hi mike" then she turn to Steve

"sorry I'm late sir"

"sit down" Kate sat down

"Kate you never been late for any thing" mike said

"Well in the past three weeks I've been doing two jobs" then she open her briefcase and pulled out number of files then close it and put it down next to her

"where is lieutenant Davis" Steve asked

"He left soon as we dock sir, sir I need a new XO" she past him her files

"the top one is about lieutenant Davis" then she sat back as Steve open the first file

"gee Kate how many reports are there on this lieutenant Davis" Mike asked when he saw the size of the file

"I've lost count it started with him not only being late but showing up drunk, second report from Swain"

"I don't understand why is there one from Swain" mike asked Kate turn to him

"Breathalyzing test Mike it to show how drunk the lieutenant was"

"how drunk was it"

"four times over the limit according to swain and his excuse for being late flat cell phone battery"

"and you believe him"

"no I didn't and out of forty boardings and ten may day calls lieutenant Davis only attended to one boarding and two may day calls"

"what happen" mike asked

"you will have to read the report" Mike gave Kate a look

"I would like to know" Steve said. Kate turn to Steve and let out her breath.

"When the boarding party reach the vessel lieutenant Davis quickly jump on the boat without backup. When charge and Dutchy got on board seconds later the lieutenant started talking then yelling at the two men that was on board. I ask what was going on Dutchy told me what was happening. I ask if the rest of the boat been check, Dutchy reply no, then the lieutenant came back to me telling me how to do my job and he does his"

"what did you do" Steve asked

"i told the lieutenant to stand down and that Dutchy will be in charge and that I wanted to see him soon as he return. Dutchy follow protocols and they found two more men hiding below and they were armed with handguns and about fifty kilos of drugs hidden on board posable more."

"Who did you put in charge of boardings after that" mike asked

"Dutchy. As for may days calls the lieutenant the first one was fine but the second one he was more interested chatting to the two women than doing his work. One crew member was wounded"

"who was it" Kate turn to mike

"it was charge, a man was hidden in the engine room. Charge was hit on the back of his head. When that happen I called up and ask what was going on. Two dad's told me what was happening so I got two dad's to go and check on charge. He did seconds later saying that charge been knockout then there was some sort of fight down below. Dutchy went down and he help two dads arrest the man. I had to send the second HRIB over with Swain. Charge was in the ward room for three days and was put on light duties till we return"

"and the lieutenant"

"i had words with him about protocols and about how many protocols he has broken yet again. And yes he knows that he on report about it"

"Well from the sounds of thing I'll better start looking for a new XO as for lieutenant Davis I'll have to read these reports. Do you have his with you" Steve asked

"no sir, one of the reasons why I'm late cause I was doing his work as well mine when we return back to port sir"

"ok. I'll let you know soon as I can find another XO"

"Yes sir is there anything else sir"

"no that is all and good job" Kate smile

"thank you sir" then she stood up just as Mike did as he pick up his crunches.

"see you on Monday then Steve"

"mike your still on sick leave"

"i know but I could come in for couple of hours"

"If it make you happy, all right"

"thanks" then he turn to Kate

"Can you give me a lift home"

"sure, oh by the way you owe me dinner" they walk out the door slowly

"do i"

"Yes Swain congratulated me, he knew since the day before"

"Dam I thought charge would of notice" Kate laugh

"next time Mike"

"Well then how about tonight"

"Are you sure"

"Why not"

Steve listen to them as they walk away. He smile at them then look down at Kate reports. He pick up the phone and started making phone calls in finding a replacement for Hammersley.

Kate drove Mike in to town so she could take her uniform into the dry cleaners then they went to her place where She got change then they went out to dinner. While they were enjoying dinner Mike asked Kate

"Kate what happen to your uniform"

"Oh that, when I was return back to my car some dam lieutenant ran in to me and knock me down, he yelled at me then ran off before I could say a thing"

"did you get his name"

"no but at least I know what he looks like so next time I see him I give him my drying cleaning bill" Mike smile.

"so what was it like being the captain of Hammersley"

"different but I know it going to take time getting use to it"

"I'm sure you will Kate after all you gone a great job so far"

"True" they talk about other things for the next hour then they decided to go to the pub for a drink with the crew.

When they walk in they stop when they saw not just the Hammersley crew but the bendigo crew there as well they were talking to each other

"Kate" they heard then saw tipsy Nikki walk over to them and gave them both a hug

"What's this I heard you got promoted Kate"

"It's true"

"Well then let me by you a drink and... sir what are you doing out of hospital"

"They said I could leave this morning"

"Well good come on" then she turn around and walk over to the bar

"I'll made sure that it lemonade"

"thanks Kate" Kate walk over to the bar just as the barman walk over to Nikki

"what can I get you Nikki"

"two beers"

"make that two lemonades" Nikki turn to Kate

"lemonades, why"

"for one I'm driving and second Mike taking meds" Nikki through about it

"ok" then she turn to the guy

"Two lemonades"

"sure" Then Nikki turn to Kate

"i heard about what happened to lieutenant Davis"

"yeah, how he reach the rank of lieutenant I'll never know"

"did you know he was assign to bendigo before me"

"Yes, lasted one patrol"

"Yeah, he thinks he was a mister no it all" Nikki snorted just as the bartender past Kate the drinks while Nikki payed for them

"so what are you and lover boy going to do now" Nikki wink

"Well for starts I'm going to take him his lemonade"

then she walk over to where Mike is with Nikki behind her. Mike was sitting on a chair with his leg prop up. They sat around the table talking and laughing with some of the other crew.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH 14**

Hour later Nikki was drunk and was leaving the pub. Kate notice that a man she never seen before was watching Nikki during the night, he follow her out of the pub. Kate stood up and walk towards the door when she saw Buffer talking to Swain

"buffer Swain" She nudge with her head so they followed her outside. When Kate walk out side she look around

"what is it boss"

"i think Nikki in trouble a guy follow her out here she she was drunk"

two dads walk outside since he was just about to leave for home when he heard what Kate said then he saw the three split up so he turn around ran ran back inside

"Hey guys, Boss said some guy follow Nav outside, and she in trouble they can't find her"

then both Hammersley and bendigo crew quickly walk outside and they all split up to help find Nikki. Mike wanted to help but couldn't do much.

Kate was walking around a corner when she saw the guy trying to rape Nikki. Then her memories came back to what happen to her which made her angry

"Hey get the hell off her" Kate yelled as she ran over and tackle the guy to the ground.

He started hitting Kate but lucky for Kate and she self defense trains she was able to hit the guy in known weak spots including a knee in his groin and face. While she was fighting the guy the others heard Kate yelling and ran over to the area.

They stop in shock when they saw Nikki lying on the ground and Kate fighting the guy. Swain and the other medic from Bendigo ran over to check on Nikki while one of the men called the police and ambulance.

When the guy thought he had the upper hand on Kate everyone screw their faces up when she punch him hard in the groin since he was standing up and Kate was partly on the ground. When he bend over in pain she punch him in the face. Then she manage to stand up just as every one heard the sirens. She shook her hand and turn to Nikki

"Swain how is she"

"drunk"

"did he"

"no you got to her before he did any thing... look out"

Kate turn around when she saw the guy was going to punch her she she kick him in the stomach which made him cough. Then both police and ambulance showed up. The police arrested the guy and the ambulance took Nikki to the hospital to be check out when they saw side of her face red which they shine a small touch.

Kate notice that when they put Nikki in the ambulance that Buffer got in as well before they shut the doors and the ambulance left a minute later. Kate and the others spoke to the police giving them their statements. When Kate finish giving her statement she return back in side the bar.

"Hey is Nikki ok, what happen" mike asked. Kate sat down next to mike

"i notice a guy watching Nikki since we got here and he follow her out side since she had few to many. I got buffer and swain to help me look for her. I found them and I yelled out to get the guy plus swain and buffer attention then I pull the guy off Nikki then we fort till the police and ambulance showed up. How did the others know"

"two dads was leaving at the same time you walk outside with buffer and swain. He must of over heard you and came back to get more help. It sure clear the bar quickly" Kate smile

"but they will be back well everyone except for buffer"

"buffer did he go home"

"no with Nikki in the ambulance" she said smiling

"you don't think he likes her"

"more like love her." then she thought about it

"i think he been in love with her before I became XO and the day of our final fairwell to ET I notice he keep looking over at her and the look on his face like he wanted to go over and hug her"

"you notice that to"

"Yeah. Then she leaves Hammersley a week later then buffer did two weeks later"

"It was hard on all of us back then"

"especially for Nikki"

"true" then the two crew walk back into the room talking and joking.

"boss we don't want to piss you off if any like what we saw happen to night, you can be dangerous" two dads said

"Yeah, but you normally do piss the boss off any way and what does she give you" charge said

"tooth brush" the crew said at the same time then laugh

"Yeah, yeah I know"

"Who idea was it cleaning toilets with toothbrush" one guy asked

"It been going on for yeahs i guest it started about world war one or two" Kate said

"Now we know why our XO brought a dozen tooth brushes for" one of the men from bendigo said

"now you know. Swain Is Nikki going to be ok"

"yeah she will be by sides a hangover in the morning. As for injuries to the side of her face I think that all there was buffer going to let me know soon as he knows"

"ok thanks"

"Oh shit" charge said as he slap his hand to his for head

"charge what is it" mike asked

"i just remember what today is"

"it Friday" two dads said

"i know that...It was three years ago today that ET died" then everyone went quiet

"Who ET?" Bird asked

"he was a member of the Hammersley crew... and was engaged to Nikki. He died not even twenty four hours after he and Nikki got engage. He was planning on leaving the navy when his contract expired... Nikki was the one who found his body" Charge said

Mike pick up his drink then Kate did "to ET even after three years we all still miss him and his practical jokes... to ET"

"to ET" they all said then they took a sip of their drinks.

"what was ET like" one of the bendigo crew asked

"where should we start" Swain asked.

Then the Hammersley crew share stories with the bendigo crew about ET, some of the jokes he played on others which made everyone laugh as the Hammersley crew remember those stories. Mike and Kate left an hour later Kate drove them back to her place where they spent the night together in her bed sleeping in each others arms.

The next day they went to Mike place where he could get change and at the same time Kate got a phone call from Swain while Mike was having a shower. When he hop out of the bathroom on his crutches Kate was waiting for him

"i heard you phone ring who was it"

"it was Swain, Nikki fine she would have a sore check for a couple of days and a hangover but she will be fine. She with buffer at her place. Buffer remember the date him self"

"Ok so what do you want to do today?"

"Shopping I haven't had a chance to do any in the past couple of months"

"sure we can use the wheel chair it would be a lot easier on me"

"What did the doctors say"

"i know what they said Kate, short distances yes, long distance not for at least a month and I only can handle short distances any way"

"ok soon as you are dress we can go shopping" she said grinning.

Hour later they were in the mall Kate was pushing the wheelchair since Mike Back and hip was hurting a bit. While there they stop at window display of engagement rings as well necklaces.

"what are you looking at" he try to see.

"At this pennant" the she help him to stand so he could look at it. It was oval sapphire and diamond pendant set in white gold

"it a lovely pendant." Then he look at the different engagement rings that they got there then he look at Kate who was also looking at the rings. Then she look at Mike and smile

"see anything you like"

"May be, do you need to sit down"

"Yeah" he look at the different rings one last time.

Kate help him to sit back in the wheelchair. Then they went to do a bit more shopping. Then they had some lunch while at the Mall. After lunch they left the mall and went to do some other shopping and went to the dry cleaners to pick up Kate uniform and then they return back to Mike place where Kate cook up some dinner for them both. Later that night she left to return home since she got to be on Hammersley first thing in the morning.

The next morning Kate went to NAVCOM to meet her new XO as well talk to Steve. While they were waiting for the new XO to show up they talk.

"While we are waiting for the lieutenant to show up, I got some news for you. Commander White was found guilty on all charges"

"when did this happen sir"

"three days ago, I haven't had a chance to inform mike yet"

"Yes sir... who going to replace commander white"

"commander Wilson will be. He will be starting in couple of days"

"thanks for informing me sir" then there was a knock on the door

"Ah lieutenant Bells come on in" Kate stood up and turn to the lieutenant. When she saw him she recognised him straight away

"sir you wanted to see me"

"Yes lieutenant Bells lieutenant commander McGregor" he turn to Kate.

He was shock to see that it a women. Then he turn to Steve. Steve could see Kate not happy about the lieutenant for what reason he didn't know. Then he saw the shock but not happy look from the lieutenant face

"Is there a problem lieutenant"

"Ah sir she... I thought..."

"Yes I am a female lieutenant and an officer of the royal Australian navy. Do you have problems with female officers lieutenant" Kate asked in officer tone He look at Kate then to Steve who was also waiting for an answer

"Ah ma'am no a fence or any thing but..." Kate stepford

"Sounds like to me lieutenant you don't like taking orders from someone like me am I right" as she look into his eyes

"no ma'am"

"Well then lieutenant not only you won't last one patrol on my boat"

Steve raise his eyebrows but he also remember Mike saying the same thing to the last lieutenant before Kate join the Hammersley crew. He was brought out of his thoughts

"but you won't last long in the navy if you keep that chip on your shoulder about high ranking women like my self in the navy do I make my self clear"

"Yes ma'am"

"and another thing to lieutenant, I'll be handing you my dry cleaners bill" he frond

"Last month you were in a hurry you knock me down and have a nerve to tell me to watch where I was going before you ran off before I could say a word. Do you remember now lieutenant"

"that was you ma'am"

"Yes it was" then she turn to Steve who was watching Kate

"sir I... we better get going if we going to head out in three hours"

"Very well, your first assignment is to pick up the SAS team and meet up with HMAS Kingston I'll send all the details to your radio operator"

"thank you sir"

"If there nothing else you both dismiss" they saluted and Steve watch them as they walk out the door.

When Kate arrived Hammersley Dutchy was making sure that they got everything

"Morning boss"

"Morning Dutchy"

"Are you alright"

"yeah, it just the new XO"

"you have met him and not up to your liking" he said grinning

"that sums it up he got problems with women in the navy especially ones whom out rank him"

"oh that type of problem. Don't worry I'll make sure he listens to you" Kate smile

"thanks and I'm not looking ford to our first assignment"

"what it just a patrol"

"SAS"

"oh"

"Yeah, talk to you later"

"sure"

Kate walk up and onto Hammersley and walk down to her quarters come officer. After she put everything away she got change then went to talk to the other crew members and went to see RO for the paperwork. Then she went to check to see if everything is done then she went and got herself a cup of coffee when Swain walk into the Galley

"morning boss I heard about our first assignment"

"Yeah between that and our new lieutenant, I hope you got plenty of panadol on board cause I got a bad feeling I'm going to need them"

"Dutchy told me and don't worry you know we got your back" he said as he was making himself a drink

"i know and thanks. How Sally and Nikki"

"Sally good starting to get cravings and Nikki we both know she going to be fine"

"yeah especially with buffer close by"

"you notice that to"

"since I was assign on here"

"Who knows something might happen between them"

"I think Nikki still grieving and with the twins it hard on her to move ford"

"she will people grieve in different ways"

"that true" then she sip her coffee.

"Maybe you should talk to Nikki about it" Kate turn to swain

"you think so"

"yeah next time both bendigo and Hammersley are on shore leave"

"I'll think about it so what about these cravings Sally been having" Swain laugh

"you don't want to know"

"Try me"

"ok stir fried banana, silver beet, mushroom, cabbage, cauliflower, peas, butter beans, carrots, pine apple, pears and cashew nuts"

"your joking"

"with cream cheese and pickle onions on egg noodles" Kate screw her face up

"that is horrible"

"you telling me but at least she happy"

"what does Chloe thing on that comb"

"she screw her face up as well" Kate laugh

"well I'm not surprise. When is she due for her ultrasound"

"Next week"

"sorry that you can't be there"

"i know" Kate finish her drink and she rinse the mug out before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Well duty calls" then she turn around and pick up her clipboard then walk out of the Galley.

Kate was walking back to the bridge when she heard noises coming from her cabin so she open the door to see the lieutenant was starting to unpack

"what are you doing in my cabin" he turn around

"your cabin"

"yes my cabin your cabin is down stairs"

"but I should have my own cabin since I'm second in command"

"i was second in command and had to share a cabin so should you so pick up your bags and move"

"Everything alright here boss" Kate turnaround

"yes Charge can you please show lieutenant bells to his cabin"

"sure"

"thanks, I'll be up on the bridge, we due to ship out in ten minutes"

"no worries boss" Kate walk out of the room and up to the bridge.

"how can you take orders from her" the lieutenant said

"Cause she the boss and I trust and respect her and so should you sir"

"and why is that" Charge step ford as he keep calm

"you know nothing about the boss and why you are here have more respect for her like any other CO. she save not my but... but every one else on this boat" the he turn and walk out the door and stop and turn

"I'll show you to your room... sir" the lieutenant pick up his bag and walk out of the room. Charge showed him his room. Then he walk up to the bridge. Kate turn to Charge.

"I've should the lieutenant his room boss"

"thanks Charge" then she turn around looking out the window

"ok swain it time take her out"

"Yes ma'am" Few minutes later they were heading towards the sea.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH 15**

Fifteen minutes later the lieutenant walk up on the bridge with Bird behind him.

"morning boss"

"Morning bird"

"Ma'am here the menu for the next week" she past Kate the clipboard. Kate look over it

"ah bird, no stir fry can you change it to something else"

"boss you love stir fry"

"I know it just what swain told me this morning that put me off it for a while"

"are you ok boss" charge asked

"Yeah it sally cravings"

"what it can't be that bad" charge said

"ok stir fried banana, silver beet, mushroom, cabbage, cauliflower, peas, butter beans, carrots, pine apple, pears and cashew nuts with cream cheese and pickle onions on egg noodles" Kate said

"yuck that one way of putting of stir fry for life" bird said screwing up her face

"How do you think swain feels"

"good point boss, I'll change to to spaghetti and meatballs" she said grinning.

Kate look at her and bird laugh "just joking boss"

"Very funny and just remember who training you to become a medic"

"yeah I know" then she change the dinner menu and then showed Kate

"that better" then she pass it back to Bird.

"Well I better go and get lunch started" then she walk off the bridge calling out

"it going to be noodles" she said laughing

"she joking right boss" RO said

"Yes she joking"

"good after what you said before"

"True how long before we reach the island RO"

"About twenty two hundred hours and the SAS team will be there"

"thanks for that" then she look down at the file that is in her hand.

the lieutenant listen to what they were all talking about and the way they talk to each other. Thing were quiet on the bridge when Charge farted

"sorry" Kate shook her head while reading

"charge you could of gone outside to do it" RO said

"you should talk i heard that you do it in you sleep"

"and how do you know this"

"Two dads, Cause he said it bloody stinks in the morning"

"ok you to can it will ya"

"sorry boss" they both said then they heard footsteps.

Kate turn to see two dads walking up on to the bridge "boss"

"two dads how bomber"

"Ah she fine thanks ma'am" he said blushing

"what you and bomber still together" charge said in shock

"ah yeah it been over a year now"

"Poor girl what does she see in you" charge said

"don't answer that" Kate said while still reading. Charge walk over to Kate

"boss how did you know about bomber and two dads"

"I got eyes and I was sober the other night plus bomber was sitting on his lap and remember she was transferred off Hammersley"

"Dam and I miss it"

"next time charge next time" she said grinning.

Later that night Kate gave instructions to the two teams before they left on the two HRIB to pick up the SAS tams and their gear. When they return half an hour later Kate had the next course set and was heading away from the Island. Then she went to check on the SAS team with the lieutenant behind her.

"Kate"

"Jim, is your team ok"

"Yeah, tired, dirty hungry, the usual"

"well bird will have some hot food waiting for you all after you all shower"

"thanks Kate"

"Well I'm off to bed if there anything you need Dutchy on the bridge"

"thanks and night Kate" Kate turn around and walk out of the room

"hi I'm captain Jim Roth" as he held out his hand

"lieutenant Barry Bell" they shook hands

"so your the new XO"

"Yes sir and you know the CO"

"Yeah for five years. She was the XO for five years before being promoted to captain on here"

"what is she like as XO"

"she great at what she does she saved our lives more times than we can count" the others agree

"we know if we are in trouble Hammersley not far away to save our asses" one of the SAS men said

"that true come on guys let's go and get clean up we know what what the chief is like"

"don't we know it sir" they got there toilet gear and walk out of the room heading to where the showers are.

Jim and his team have been given the heads up about the lieutenant before they left the beach.

The next morning Hammersley meet up with HMAS Kingston where the SAS team said their goodbyes before leaving on the HRIB with their gears and head over to Kingston. When the HRIB return and was back up on the boat they change course to start their patrolling.

When they return back to Cairns, Kate knew she would have to look for another XO. Now she knows what Mike been through before she showed up. When they were close to port Kate smile when she saw who was waiting for them at port.

She notice that Mike was still on crushes and he hasn't got a cast on. Once the ship was dock and everything sorted out before the crew could get change before leaving for three days down time. When they were leaving they said their hi to Mike. When Dutchy walk over to him

"sir"

"Dutchy how was Kate"

"she great sir but the XO" he shook his head

"sounds like she needs to find another"

"yes sir. He been arguing the whole time about one order or another or even trying telling her what to do or change course without telling her. Boy she was piss off with him. I bet she would have him at the captain table by the end of the week if she has her way"

"Steve told me about their first meeting and he been looking for a new XO since then"

"Well I'm not surprise sir. Are you going up there"

then they heard yelling on the bridge just as couple more crew members were leaving the ship.

"what going on" mike asked

"XO sir. He was telling boss that a boat should've given way to us when we were coming in"

"Kate knows the rules"

"yes sir and she follow them" they could still hear her yelling at the XO

"that not all the lieutenant speed up the ship as we were coming in"

"How fast where you coming in"

"eight knots"

"what it suppose to be three"

"it seems that the lieutenant was in a hurry, lucky there was no other boats about" Charge said. mike shook his head

"See you guys later"

"sure coming to the pub later"

"Depends on Kate"

"sure" they turn and walk away talking.

Mike walk up and onto the bridge. Then he work his way up and onto the bridge. He could hear them still arguing. So he decided to make his presents know

"you know I could hear you both from the docks" they turn to the voice. Kate soon relax a bit when she saw it was Mike

"Who the hell are you, you not aloud on this boat" lieutenant said yelling at mike.

Mike turn and look at Kate he could see she was just about to say something then she turn to mike who raise his eyebrows and understood what she been going thought

"lieutenant Bell. Commander Flynn. Sir it good to see that the cast is off"

"Yes it good alright but I got at least another month on crunches but it good to be back at work even if it is part time till I get the all clear"

"that good to know sir" Mike turn to the lieutenant

"lieutenant you have no right to talk to lieutenant commander McGregor like that understand" He said in commander tone

"yes sir"

"lieutenant I'll meet you at NAVCOM, make sure your paper work is up to date"

"Yes ma'am" then he walk off the bridge.

Mike step ford and they both hug. "the others told me"

"now I know what you went through before I came along" they pulled back

"Yeah but you getting the worse ones from what Steve been telling me"

"true, I'll just go and get my things, meet you on the dock"

"sure" then they walk off the bridge together.

Mike waited for half an hour on the dock when Kate showed up in her dress whites and she was carrying her bags and laptop and briefcase. They walk towards waiting nacy car as they talk.

When they arrived at NAVCOM Mike went to talk to couple of the men while Kate walk into commander Wilson office they both notice that lieutenant bell wasn't there.

Kate spoke to commander Wilson for half an hour telling him about the boardings, the may calls and problems with lieutenant bell. When finish talking the commander sat back in his chair.

"i manage to find a lieutenant I think you might know him" he pass Kate a file she open it up and read what it said.

"Yes we did a course together ten years ago, he was my partner for two of the weeks he graduated two years ahead of me"

"yes so will you give him a go please" Kate smile

"sure, does he know"

"Yes and he looking ford to working with you"

"good so long as he doesn't mind taking orders from a women" commander laugh

"no worries there from what he told me that you help him through the two weeks that you two were partners and he let you take over. So there shouldn't be any problems"

"that good to know" commander lean ford and put his hands on the desk

"lieutenant bell, are you sure you want him charge"

"yes sir, he broken number of rules which is in my reports"

"Alright I'll look over your reports once you had them printed out"

"yes sir"

"where is lieutenant bell"

"i don't know sir he left ten minutes before I did sir"

"ok I'll make some calls to find out where he is"

"yes sir"

Kate stood up and walk out the door she walk over to one of the computers and plug in her pen drive and did some typing then she heard the printer which was next to the computer started up.

"Hey" Kate turn around and smile

"sorry for taking so long"

"Everything ok"

"yeah commander Wilson going to read my reports and lieutenant bell might be losing his navy career after what happen in the past three weeks"

"sounds like he going to be looking for a new XO for you" Kate smile

"He found one"

"already"

"Yes and you know him"

"i do, why?"

"lieutenant James Hill" Mike thought about the name while Kate was getting the reports and putting them into files

"name doesn't ring a bell"

"it should you had him as my partner for two weeks during the course...black hair with one eye brown and the other blue green" Mike thought about it

"Ah him, now I remember so he your new XO"

"Yep and commander Wilson ask me to give him ago. I think he running out of lieutenants" mike grin

"Well sounds like this lieutenant Hall going to fit in well"

"If he anything like he was ten years ago" Kate said grinning

"Well I'm sure you can handle it"

"i know I can"

Kate finish sorting out the paperwork then she pick them up and walk over and discounted and remove her pen drive. Then she turn around to see Lieutenant Bell walking into the room. Kate walk over to him

"where have you been lieutenant"

"I had things to do"

"you know that you were suppose to be here over an hour ago. You know the rules You better have a dam good excuse for commander Wilson lieutenant" Kate said raising her voice.

Everyone in the main room turn to Kate. Even commander Wilson step out of his office when he heard Kate raise her voice.

"I don't have to listen to you" He yelled back

"you might as well kiss your navy carrier good by lieutenant. Now you better walk over to commander Wilson office and you might as well give him these reports" she past them to the lieutenant then she walk out the door.

Mike look over to commander Wilson and watch what going to happen

"lieutenant Bell, my office now and bring lieutenant commander McGregor reports with you" Commander Wilson said in commander voice.

The lieutenant look around and walk over and into the office. Commander Wilson look over to Mike and gave a slight nod before walking into his office. Mike look around the room before he walk slowly to the door when he heard his friend yelling at the lieutenant.

Mike slowly walk out of the main room and went looking for Kate. He knew where she would be. So he walk down to the car park to see Kate sitting in her car. Mike walk around to the passenger side and got in. then he close the door and turn to Kate

"Hey" Kate turn to him

"you did good in there. I think by the time commander Wilson finish yelling at lieutenant bell he would need his hearing check out" Kate smile as she put her hand in his

"thanks Mike"

"Let's go home" Kate started up her car and she drove to her place.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry for not posting yesterday, got a call yesterday morning, family emergency, did return home till late last night.**

**CH 16**

They talk about different things till Kate pulled up in her driveway. Minute later they both walk in the door. Kate went and got change out of her uniform and sorted out her duffel bag.

Once done, she put a load of washing through the washing machine. Then she went to see what Mike was doing. He was sitting down on the couch with his leg up reading the morning paper. He put it down when Kate walk around and sat down between his legs and lie against him.

"Kate are you sure your ok"

"I am it been a long tiring three weeks"

"Well at least you got three days off"

"Mmm sounds wonderful" he kiss the top of her head then look down at her to see that her eyes are close.

So he watch her till he notice that she falling asleep. So he careful move the paper onto the coffee table then he wrap his arms around her and close his eyes as he let out his breath then he fell asleep minutes later.

Hour later Kate woke up, she open her eyes and look around then she look up at Mike to see him sleeping. She manage to get up without waking him and went to check on her washing then she went to use the bathroom. When she return she went and made both her and Mike a cup of coffee. When it was made she walk back to the living room to see him waking up.

"hey" he said

"Hey, I made up a drink" she past him a cut before sitting down and leaning against him again.

"what would you like to do tonight" Mike asked as he took a sip of his drink

"Stay in tonight"

"sure we can do that" Kate turn to Mike

"you want to go to the pub don't you"

"Well you know it Hammersley tradition" Kate smile

"alright we will go"

"good" then he gave her a kiss

"so anything you want to tell about you three weeks patrolling"

"nothing much that you will want to read in the reports"

"any thing that not in the reports" Kate through about it

"sally cravings"

"Oh, what did Swain say"

"Lets just say don't mention stir fired and noodles to him"

"what wrong with stir fried and noodles"

"Well sally Cravings are... stir fried banana, silver beet, mushroom, cabbage, cauliflower, peas, butter beans, carrots, pine apple, pears and cashew nuts with cream cheese and pickle onions on egg noodles"

"poor Swain"

"now you know"

"Yeah" they talk till they finish their coffee.

Kate stood up after taking Mike cup out of his hand since he needed to go to the bathroom. While he was in there Kate rinse the two mugs out and left them on the bench with the tea spoon. Then she went and check on her washing.

When it was finish she hung them on a mini clothes line that in her laundry room. Then she put the next load through. When that started she return back to the kitchen to go through her mail. She open up her bills and other mail when Mike walk back into the room

"checking your mail"

"yeah, what do you feel like for dinner tonight"

"I don't know what do you feel like"

"We could go to the restaurant we went to last time I was at home"

"sounds good to me"

"Great, I need to take care of these bills and then we can go to dinner"

"good" Kate pick her bills and turn to Mike and gave him a kiss

"i won't be long"

"you could do them tomorrow"

"i wish I could mike but they are due today and I got fifteen minutes before end of day closing"

"ok"

"i promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow" she gave him one more kiss before walking past him

"how about tonight" He called out to her

"We shall see" Kate walk into her office and got her lap top out of her hidden spot.

She booted it up and sign in. She manage to pay all her bills when she notice the battery is almost flat so she plug the laptop in to the power supply while she carry on paying her bills and she did a quick check of her emails and reply back to some of them.

When finish doing what she was doing. She shut it down and unplug it and put it away. Then she walk back into the living room where she saw Mike on the couch again.

"Hey ready when you are"

"good" He stood up and pick up his crutches. Then he follow Kate out the door.

They went to the restaurant in town where they enjoyed dinner then they went to the pub where the Hammersley crew is. Kate got her and mike a drink while Mike walk over to where the crew is. He sat down at one of the free chairs and spoke to three of the crew.

"sir it good to see you again" Swain said

"thanks have you had any stir fried and noodles" Two dads had a mouth full of beer and accident spay it over the table

"two dads" the guys said

"sorry but when you mention stir fired and noodles, well..."

"i know thinking of Sally cravings" mike said grinning

"boss told you" Swain said

"Yes she did" then Kate walk over and sat down next to mike passing him his drink.

"what happen here" when she saw two dads cleaning up a mess on the table

"Noodles and stir fried boss" Two dads said.

Kate turn to Mike "what"

"you didn't tease swain did you" He grin as he drink his drink. Kate shook her head.

"so swain how is Sally"

"good she change the appointment till tomorrow so I can be there for the first ultrasound"

"that great" they talk and laugh for the next hour before Kate and Mike left to return back to her place for the night. That night they made love for the first time in over two years.

The next morning when they woke up in each others arms, they kiss and made love once again. Kate was lying on top of Mike kissing him when her cell phone started buzzing

"That is one way to destroy a great morning" mike said causing Kate to giggle as she reach over and pick up her phone to answer it

"Kate McGregor hello... yes sir... I'll be there in an hour... yes sir" then she hung up

"NAVCOM" mike said

"Yeah, commander Wilson wanted to ask me some questions about one of my reports and the reports from lieutenant bell" she gave him a kiss before rolling off him and getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom

"will you come back from NAVCOM"

"Of course I will"

"good" he lay back in bed waiting for the throbbing in his hip and back to go away.

He listen as the shower started. He wanted to get up and join Kate but his hip and back was still painful from not just the night before but from this morning actives which made him smile. He knew it was worth the pain after making love to the women whom he loves. He came out of his thoughts when Kate walk back in the bedroom with a towel wrap around her as she dry her hair with another.

"what are you smiling at commander Flynn"

"Oh thinking about last night and this morning"

"Really" she throw the wet towel at Mike.

He grab it and watch Kate walk around the room as she gather the clothes she going to be wearing. She stood at the end of the bed remove the towel around her and throw it at Mike. Then she started getting Dress

"so are you going to wait for me here, or in the kitchen"

"Here of course, cause I want to spend all day in bed with you"

"Well then I better bring home some food then" mike watch Kate get dress and she walk into the bathroom then back out again. She walk over to the bed and bed over to give Mike a kiss

"you get some more rest, cause when I return, we will be finishing what we started"

"We then you better go then hurry back"

"i will" she gave him one more kiss before walking out of the bedroom.

Mike lie there for a few minutes till he had to get up to go to the bathroom. When he was walking towards the bathroom his hip and back was still giving him problems. His therapist did tell him that it would take a while for him to fully heal.

When he return back to bed he pick up his boxers and put them and his jeans on then he use the crutches to walk out of Kate room and into the kitchen where he made himself a drink of coffee. Once made he manage to make it over to the table and sat down. He smile when he saw the morning paper and his pain meds on the table with a note.

_'mike I know you will be in pain this morning, please take your meds, I'll be home soon as I can, love Kate' _

Mike took two tablets and had them with his coffee. Then he open up the newspaper and started reading it.

It was just after twelve when Kate walk in the door carrying grocery bags and couple of other bags Mike never seen before. Kate put the grocery bags on the kitchen island then she walk over to where mike is on the couch and bend over to give him a kiss then past him two subways bags

"Hey your back"

"Yep I'll be back in a minute, I'll go and get change"

"Ok, what happen at NAVCOM"

"I'll tell you when I get back"

then she walk into her bedroom with the two bags. She put the items away then she got change. Once done she walk back into the kitchen to put the kettle on for a drink. While that was boiling she put the groceries away then she made herself and Mike a drink.

Then she walk over to the living room with the two drinks and put them on the table before sitting down next to him

"everything ok" mike asked as he past her, her subway

"Yeah, lieutenant bell told commander Wilson about some of the things that happen on Hammersley which he thought was important to mention as well about two of my reports"

"what happen on Hammersley that made him report to Wilson."

"We stop of Bright island so the crew could take a break. Lieutenant bell and most of the crew went to shore. They were supposed to be back before seven. They were away for four hours when they all return. I thought one of them was wounded, Bird told me that that she was watching the guys swimming then Two dads and Dutchy ran out of the sea pick Bird up and ran back in to the sea and throw her in. she was mad for a second and told them that they were going to pay for throwing her in. Bell didn't like the way Bird was flirting with two dads and Dutchy. He told her stop it. So she walk back out of the water and sat back down on her towel. Dutchy walk over and sat next to her. All he did was to cheer her up which he did" Kate unwrap her roll

"there nothing wrong with some harmless fun"

"you and I know that mike... Bird went into the bushes to go to the loo when she got back Bell yelled at her. The others try to intervene that when he told them all to return back to the ship"

"did bird tell anyone she was... going into the bush"

"Yes she told charge and two dads and they watch where she was going just in case. She was only gone for about thirty seconds"

"that all someone needs to take any one"

"Charge told bird to count so they could hear her voice till she return and spider had a gun with him before she went into the bush"

"was there anything else"

"yeah he complain that I wasn't strict enough on the crew on the first day"

"you mean when you told me about Charge and two dads teasing each other over farting"

"yeah. I told them to can it"

"there nothing wrong with what you did Kate"

"i know. After I spoke to commander Wilson he said he couldn't find anything wrong that I did and as for the crew, they weren't doing anything wrong. But he did ask me if it ever happen when you were on Hammersley, I told him yes and even told him what you said to both Charge and spider"

"what did he say to that"

"Nothing he just grin at first then told me...'Well it better than caning it'"

"funny Kate"

"well it true" she wrack his leg lightly.

"but he did ask me about if I've seen anything going on between bird and two dads. I told him no and asked why"

"Bell"

"Yeah he caught them clowning around in the kitchen. I told him that I already spoken to them and found out that two dads was playing salt and sugar swap joke on every one but bird caught two dads in the act and she try to fix his mess"

"i get the picture."

"commander Wilson also under stands" then she took a bite of her roll.

"so what was in the bag you took in your room"

"you will find out after lunch" Mike raise his eyebrows

"Tell me"

"you will find out after lunch, how your back and hip"

"Sore but I'll live"

"did you take your meds"

"yes I did"

"good, so what did you do this morning"

"just relaxing and waiting for you"

"did you do your morning exercises"

"Yes it was painful but I was warn it will be"

"before you know it, you will be able to start running again"

"that would be good"

they talk about other thing while finishing of their subway roll, apple and custard danish and coffee. When finish Kate stood up with the rubbish and coffee mugs then she walk over and into the kitchen where she took care of the mess.

Then she walk over and into her bedroom and then her bathroom where she started filling the bath up. While that was filling up she got the scented candles out and put them around the bath and lit them, then she for six balls out of the bag and put them into the hot water. She watches bubble form. She put the bag on the bench behind her. When the bath was full she turn the taps off then walk out in to the living room

"mike" He turn to Kate

"Yeah"

"come here"

"Why" Mike stood up and he walk towards Kate.

She turn around and walk back into the bathroom and at the same time she was removing her clothes. When Mike saw what she was doing he was puzzled till he saw her standing naked next to her spa bath. He look around the room to see lit candles and the mix smell of lavender and vanilla. When he walk further into the bathroom he could see bubbles in the bath

"bubble bath Kate"

"Yes" then she step into the bath and sat down

"Are you going to stand there or join me" she said grinning. Mike remove his clothes and manage got get in to the bath and sat down facing Kate.

"now what"

"lie back and relax" As she was saying it she turn the jets on Causing Mike to jump

"what wrong mike"

"the jets hit my balls" Making Kate laugh.

Mike lay back and relax as the jets massage his sore back and hip. Kate lay back and pick up one of his feet and started massaging it. Mike close his eyes

"this feels so good" Kate watches him as he relaxes. She could tell when he was in pain but he try not to show it.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH 17**

Half an hour later Kate cell phone rang, she was lucky to have hers and mikes cell phone in the bathroom. She quickly dry her hands before picking it up

"Kate McGregor hello"

"hi Kate it Nikki"

"hi Nikki what can I do for you"

"Well I was wondering if we can talk" Kate knew from Nikki voice that she was nervous about something.

"Sure give me an hour, I'll meet you at coffee shop in the mall"

"ok and thanks" then they hung up. Kate put her phone back and turn to see Mike looking at her

"Everything alright"

"Nikki want to talk to me about something"

"any ideas what it is"

"no...how is your back and hip"

"good, so you brought scented candles and bubble bath"

"and massaging oil, but that can wait till I get back" Mike raise his eyebrows

"Massaging oil, I can't hardly wait" he said smiling

"i bet you can't"

Kate turn the jets off and she pull the plug before stand up and then she help mike to stand up. Then they step out of the bath and over to the shower where they remove the bubbles from each other. Few minutes later they both were dress once again.

"so much for me spending the whole day with you" Kate said

"Next time"

"next time, see you when I get back" she gave him a kiss before walking out of her house once again.

When Kate arrived at the coffee shop Nikki was there. "Nikki"

"Kate" they both hug before they sat down and order coffee

"when did bendigo return" Kate asked

"This morning"

"ok, so what did you want to talk to me about"

"buffer ask me out on a date... I ran away from him" Kate raise her eyebrows

"Are you scared or there something else"

"josh" Kate nodded

"Nikki I know it been three years. Do you think he would like to see you move on"

"i know I should but..."

"you miss him still"

"yeah. The twins remind me of him. The way the look and act..."

"Nikki it just one date"

"I know I just don't know it would feel like I'm cheating on josh"

"Nikki you won't be and josh would be happy to see you dating someone again and he would approve that buffer would be the right one. Cause buffer crazy about you"

"No he not"

"He is I've seen him around you and ET. Buffer he is protective of you Nikki and he doesn't like seeing you hurt"

Nikki through about the times how buffer protected her from one guy or another and she remember over hearing buffer warning josh about if he ever hurt her speech. She came out of her thoughts when their coffee arrived.

"i guess you're right about buffer being protective"

"the day of ET memorial I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to walk over and hug you to take the pain away"

"I didn't notice"

"Nikki your still young, if your afraid then you should tell buffer how you feel" she said as she drink her coffee

"i should after what I did this morning"

"It up to you Nikki. After all he can be full of surprises" Nikki grin

"oh god remember when I was down it was two months after you were on Hammersley and buffer dress up as..." then she laugh

"yes I did remember that I had to put on a straight face while I was dealing with him"

"He sure knows how to cheer me up"

"Yes he does" then Kate saw Buffer walking towards them.

Kate gave him a smile then she look at Nikki who was finishing her coffee. Kate lean ford.

"Nikki just talk to him, tell him how you are feeling and just remember it only a dinner" then she stood up when she notice buffer had heard what Kate said to Nikki.

"buffer" Nikki stood up and turn around when Kate said buffer.

"Ah... buffer" then she turn to Kate

"Talk to him" then she grab her bag and walk away from buffer and Nikki.

She walk around to the other side of the mall then stop at the railing. She watch them talk for a minute then they sat down and talk. Kate smile knowing it a first step for Nikki to move on.

Then Kate turn and walk away knowing everything is going to be fine between them.

When Kate arrived home. She went looking for Mike. She smile when she saw him asleep on her bed. She sat down on the edge and lean over and gave him a kiss. When he open his eyes he smile

"Hey your back"

"Yes I'm back, enjoy your nap"

"Yeah, is everything ok with Nikki"

"Yes, so care for that massage now"

"Later" he pulled her towards him for a kiss, it became passionate.

They remove each others clothes and spent the rest of the afternoon making love. Kate did give Mike a back massage with the massaging oils that she brought. Mike enjoyed his massage so much he fell asleep.

Afterwards Kate wash her hands and put her robe on and then left Mike to sleep while she went and started making dinner. Mike walk out of her room half an hour later.

"Kate I knew you were good with your hands but you sure know how to put me to sleep"

"you must of needed your rest"

"funny" they talk while Kate dish up dinner. They spent the evening talking and watching a movie before going to bed for the night since Kate leaves the next morning for a month patrol.

The next morning Kate walk into NAVCOM to see commander Wilson talking to a guy. It took Kate a minute to recognised him. She walk over to the commander officer.

"Lieutenant commander McGregor come in" Kate walk in when the lieutenant turn around and then smile

"Well I be dam lieutenant commander Kate McGregor. Congratulation on your promotion"

"thank you lieutenant you look shock"

"Yeah I am so your my new CO"

"that right, I'm sure you have no problems taking orders from a women" He laugh

"i do every time I get home"

"Oh"

"Remember Kelly whom I was dating when we did that course together"

"Yes"

"married her year later. We got four kids, two of each"

"congratulation"

"thanks and I'll be looking ford working with you and your crew"

"since you two know each other shall we get started" commander Wilson said.

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking before Kate and James hill walk out of NAVCOM. When they were walking towards their cars they were talking about work

"James remember lieutenant mike Flynn he was our course teacher"

"Yeah I remember him he ask you the most difficult questions which you answered them all correctly, what about him"

"He was my formal CO on Hammersley and now been promoted to commander and now is station at NAVCOM"

"no way, so you and him" He look at her smiling

"Yes we are you heard about the terrorist attack four months ago"

"Yeah I remember it but no names were mention, why"

"Mike was one of the wounded, he still on medical leave for another seven months"

"that bad was it"

"it was and he knows that you are my new XO"

"ok" then they reach the navy car they both got in since there sea bags was already in the boot of the car

"sure, oh there one thing the crew like to do when they got three days or more off and that got to a bar not far from here the first night they return it Hammersley terdision"

"thanks for that"

They talk till the car stop next to Hammersley. they both got out and got there bags from the driver and saluted him before walking to the gangway

When they arrived on Hammersley Kate went to her quarters while James walk down to his after Kate told him which one was his.

After Kate got change she went to check on things like she normally does. When James showed up on the bridge Kate was there talking to two of the members. Kate did the interdiction then she left the three to talk while she went to check on other things.

Couple of hours later Hammersley was heading off to an island where they were dropping supplies off before the beginning of their month patrol. Kate was up on the bridge talking to James when Swain walk in

"morning boss"

"morning Swain, have you two meet"

"Yes we have thanks" James said

"ok how sally"

"Good and shock"

"why is everything alright with the baby"

"Yes and no"

"oh"

"it nothing bad, it just that we going to need a bigger house"

"what wrong with you house"

"not enough room Sally pregnant with triplets" Kate raise her eyebrows

"triplets, well triple congratulations Swain"

"thanks I don't know how she going to cope after they are born and I'm here"

"Swain I know what you are going through, my wife when she had the twins I was away for six months. I finally held them for the first time when they were four months old. Kelly my wife she had a lot of support from the other wives of the sailors who was on tour overseas"

"thanks but I'm the only one on here that is married"

"not any more swain... how about Kelly meets Sally when we get back next month and Kelly can help sally out while we are on patrol"

"that a great idea boss, what do you think swain"

"sounds good to me, I'll go and email sally now" then he turn around and walk off the bridge.

"you are to smart for your own good... boss"

"thanks X and mike told me the very same thing when we finish the course" James laugh.

When Hammersley return back to Cairns after being away for a month. Everyone was looking ford to shore leave. Kate and James left together to head to NAVCOM. When they walk into the main room they were talking and laughing. Commander Wilson look up from his desk when he saw them walking towards his office. He could tell that they got on well which he is please about.

"sir" they both said from the doorway

"come in. how did your patrol go"

"good sir" Kate said

"please sit" they sat down across for the commander.

"lieutenant commander I gather I won't be looking for a new lieutenant"

"no sir, lieutenant Hill got on well with the crew and I'm happy to have him as my XO"

"that good news, so there was no problems with any of the crew lieutenant"

"no sir, boss here told me a few things about each of the member before I've meet them sir"

"that good to know, so shall we get started with the may day call" they spent the next twenty minutes going over everything before leaving NAVCOM and going their separate ways.

When Kate arrived home she smile when she saw dozen long stem red roses in a vase sitting on her table with a note leaning against the vase. She walk over and pick it up and unfold it and smile at what the note said

'Welcome back Kate, meet me at my place this after noon, I'll be waiting, love mike'

Kate then walk down to her bed room where she got out of her uniform and then sorted out her duffel bag. Then she does her normal things at home before leaving to go to do some shopping then return back home again.

Later that afternoon she showed up at Mike place. Soon as he open the door he pulled her into his arms and they both kiss as he closes and locks the door.

"i miss you" mike said

"i miss you to" she said smiling

Mike step back and he held on to one of Kate hands then he started walking towards the living room Kate follow him then they walk up stairs. Kate knew where he would be taking her.

Hour later Kate was snuggling up to Mike side as she play with his chest hair.

"How was your patrol"

"good, James got on well with the crew"

"that good"

"How are you feeling" she ask him as she turn to look at him

"hip good still got some pain in my back but it getting better"

"that good to know" then she move to give him a passionate kiss.

"Kate there something I want to ask you" then her cell phone rings

"sorry Mike hold that through" then she rolled on top of him to answer it

"Kate McGregor hello... yes sir" she turn to look at Mike. He could tell something was wrong

"Yes sir, has my crew been informed... thank you sir I'll be there in twenty minutes... yes sir" then she hung up and rolled off mike and got up then she started picking her clothes up

"don't tell me crash sail"

"mike you might as well get up, all patrol boats have to crash sail, there been explosion on a cruise ship and it taking on water" Mike got up just as Kate was getting dress

"why the navy getting involve"

"Cause the explosion came from outside of the ship" Once Kate was dress she walk around to where Mike is and kiss him

"be careful"

"i will" then she pick up her phone and ran out the door.

Mike finish getting dress then he decided to get change in to his uniform and head to NAVCOM to find out more.

When Kate arrived at the car park others personal were arriving also. She saw James just as she got her bag out and lock her car up then she started running to Hammersley just as the other personal was running to their boats. Once Kate got there RO was waiting

"RO who not here"

"Two dads and Swain"

"Let me know soon as they are on board" Kate said as she ran up onto the boat with James behind her.

She ran down and into her cabin. She didn't have time to get change. Then she ran up onto the bridge then open the side door and walk out just as Swain and Two dads ran up on to the bridge with RO behind them. The gateway was quickly removed and the ropes taken care of.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH 18**

Kate step back onto the bridge and started giving out orders just as RO walk onto the bridge and pass Kate the information about what happen to the ship. Soon as they were out at sea Kate had Hammersley going full speed towards the cruise ship. They were first out of port. When James walk up on to the bridge he was already change

"Boss what going on"

"there been a explosion on a cruise ship" she past him the information

"the explosion came from outside of the ship"

"any ideas"

"None the ship sent out a mayday call. The coast guard is also on it way number of passengers are hurt eight crew men are serous wounded. They stop engines but they heading toward a reef"

Then Swain and couple of others showed up on the bridge. Kate told them all what happen and is awaiting further instructions from NAVCOM. When finish telling them she left to get change then return back to the bridge. Then she got in contact with the ship captain to find out more.

"lieutenant commander there two boats heading towards us"

"Can you tell if they are navy or coast guard captain" Kate waited

"they look boats"

"How far away are they captain"

"they just on the horizon and heading this way"

"Copy that captain, soon as you have a visual let me know"

"yes ma'am will do"

"Charge give me everything you got"

"i am boss, she running thirty knots"

"i know Charge, RO what our ETA?"

"Three hours ma'am"

"Get me NAVCOM"

"Yes ma'am" Kate sat in her chair looking out at the sea

"boss" Kate turn and took the sat phone from RO

"thanks" then she put the phone to her ear

"commander Wilson, it lieutenant commander McGregor"

"Yes lieutenant commander"

"I've made contact with the cruise ship captain sir they have pick up two unknowns boats heading towards them sir"

"We know, coast watch spotted the two vessels"

"sir are they friendly"

"Negative, what your ETA"

"Two hours fifteen minutes we going at thirty knots sir"

"copy that what about other patrol boats"

"We were first to leave sir..." then she move the phone away

"Dutchy how far away is the next patrol boat" Kate asked

"Twenty minutes boss it the bendigo with Kingston ten minutes behind them"

"did you get that sir" she said when she move the phone back to her ear

"Yes we did, you keep In radio contact with cruise ship"

"will do sir Hammersley out" then she past the sat phone back to RO.

Kate spent the next two hours talking to the captain of the cruise ship and is please so far that the two vessels that heading towards then was only going at eight knots.

"Boss straight ahead" James said.

Kate pick up her binoculars to see the cruise ship on the horizon. Then she look around and couldn't see the two vessels. Few minutes later she saw them.

"X sound hands for boarding stations"

"yes boss" then everyone heard

"hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations"

Few minutes later they were close to the two vessel "this is the Australian warship Hammersley the two vessels on my port bow stop to or heave two" then men appeared with guns

"Get down" Kate yelled as they fired on Hammersley. When they stop

"charge target their engines"

"yes ma'am" they stood up and watch the twin guns pointing at the two vessels

"engage" Kate said then charge fired the first shot hitting the first vessel. There was black smoke which cause the vessel to stop

"engage" then charge fired again and the same thing happen to the second vessel

"insert, insert, insert" Kate said over the system.

Then both HRIB who was already in the water but on the other side of Hammersley went around Hammersley and headed to the two vessels.

"Boss we been fired a pond"

"copy that"

Kate and two other crew watch as the others fired on to the two vessels as they were being fired a pond. Then they saw the tear gas thrown onto both vessels. With in minutes they boarding crew got onto both vessels and arrested the men.

"Dutchy you and bird stay with the first boat, X you and BJ stay with the second boat and the crew, Everyone else return, I'll get Kingston to pick you guys up"

"Yes boss" Few minutes later the crew was back on board.

Kate had already spoken to the captain of Kingston before they headed to the cruise ship. When they were close, Kate got two dads to go over and dive to see if it safe for the captain to lower his anchor. Charge took two dads in one of the HRIB over to the cruise ship.

Kate and the others could see all the passages looking at them and wondering what was going on. Kate watch as two dad's get into the water and went diving. Few minutes later Kate heard

"boss two dad's said it safe to lower the anchor"

"Copy that charge take him over to where the hole is and see how badly damage it is"

"copy that" then she contacted the ship captain

"Captain you can lower your anchor is safe"

"thanks you, is your diver going to check the damage"

"Yes he is, I'll let you know soon as I know, Hammersley out"

"boss" Kate walk over to a monitor to see the camera footage. They look at the side of the ship till two dad's reach the hole

"woo that some hole" RO said

"what could of cause that" Bird asked

"Two dads can you hear me"

"Yes boss can you see what I'm seeing"

"Yes I can, Turn the camera around toward Hammersley" then they saw the camera move around

"Stop go back... stop"

"what is that" bird said

"that is a mine" Kate said then she said over the radio

"Two dads swim over to it but don't touch it and swim down to see what it anchor is"

"Yes ma'am"

"RO get me NAVCOM" then a minute later Kate was talking to commander Wilson

"sir we found the cause of the explosion"

"that was fast what was it"

"underwater mine sir there one ten meters off the cruise ship. Sir I suggest they send a mine ship and that only patrol boats and HRIB are safe enough to get close to the ship. We don't know how many mines there are" then Kate saw the image

"Two dad's return back to the boat" Kate said

"Yes ma'am"

"sir this was no accident the mines were set up" Kate said

"are you sure"

"yes sir, they been weight down by concrete block and from the image I'll say about two three weeks old"

"copy that, I'll let all navy ships know and I'll get a team out there to take care of any mines"

"yes sir, what about the cruise ship sir"

"Can it be repaired"

"with a patch yes sir"

"how big was the hole"

"over a meter and half round sir"

"copy that you guy stay put"

"yes sir Hammersley out" Then she hung up the phone then Kate turn to the crew

"We staying here till further notice"

"some much for our shore leave" two dads said as he walk up the steps

"don't worry two dads I'm sure you and bomber will finish doing whatever it was before being called back" Kate said making him blush

"thanks boss" then he turn around and walk away.

Kate turn to see Bendigo and Kingston arrive. Kate spoke to both captains and knew all they could do is wait. Three hours later a team of divers showed up by helicopter.

They landed on the three patrol boats. Then they went to work on taking care of the mines with the help of the HRIB. They were towed to a safe distance before blown up. While that was happening another drive team with the drivers from the three patrol boats went to wield sheets over the holes from the side of the ship.

But they had to wait till morning since it would be hard to work as well watch for sharks in the dark since the blowing up of the bombs would send signal to sharks and have them heading towards the expositions.

It was the next day that the dive team were able to do the job while helicopters showed up to remove the wounded crew members and flew them back to Cains. Once everything was done the captain raise his anchor and started his engines as well pump out the water from the damage section of the ship.

All the passengers cheered and wave to the navy boats and the crew. Every one wave back and watch as the cruise ship carry on with it cruise. Then all they navy boats return back to Cains.

When they arrived back at Cairns navy ports. Kate was up on the bridge when they dock. Mike was there in his best dress uniform. He smile when he notice two dads walking out from the side of the ship. He raise his eyebrows when he saw who it was and what he was wearing.

"Two dads, can you get Kate for me please"

"sure" then he walk back in side the boat and up onto the bridge

"Ah boss"

"what is it two dads, I am busy"

"commander Flynn want to see you" Kate turn to two dads

"He can wait"

"Ma'am he wearing his dress uniform" Kate walk over to the window to see Mike looking up at her. She saw him wave her down. So she turn to James

"XO has the bridge" then she walk off it before James had a chance to reply.

He walk over to the window and look at Mike. He could tell he was nervous about something then he saw Mike put his hand in his pocket then out again. James saw the bodge and smile.

"Two dads"

"Yes sir"

"Tell everyone to get on deck now, RO send a message to Kingston and bendigo, tell them eyes on dock"

"sir"

"do it" the two dads ran off the bridge while RO contacted both boats, then he walk over to James

"sir what going on"

"You will see just watch and learn"

Kate walk to the side of the boat and waited for the gang way was set up. She was smiling at Mike which he did in return. Once it was set in place Kate walk down to where Mike is.

"Mike what all this" she look at his uniform.

She she saw him gave a nod. Kate turn around when a seamen step ford and gave mike the roses then he saluted him which mike did in return before walking away. While that was happening every one on all three ships and at NAVCOM who was watching the Security camera footage on the large screen.

Kate look at Mike "Remember when we last talk and I said there was something that I want to ask you and you said hold that thought till I return"

"Yes"

"Well that through is" then he step ford passing her the two dozen roses. Then he held onto her left hand.

"Kate you mean everything to me. When we first met ten years ago. I thought you were the most beautiful women in the navy" Kate smile

"i never even though that I would fall in love till I meet you. I know leaving you was the most hardest thing I ever done. Then six years ago you came back in my life. That day you also came back in to my heart. In the past few months I done a lot of thinking and there is one note I want to give to you" then he let go of her hand and past her a note. It was open, so Kate read it out loud

"Kate you are my life my love. You keep me alive. There one one thing to make my life complete" then she look up at Mike.

He took his hat of in one and put it under his arm and pull a box out of his pocket with another. Then he got down on one knee as he held onto her left Hand as he open the box. Kate was shock when she relies what happening

"will you Katelyn McGregor agree to become my wife" Tears were falling down her cheeks.

She nodded and said "Yes I will Marry you"

He took the ring out of the box and he drop both hat and box on to the ground as he slip the ring on her finger. Then he stood up and they both kiss and hug as every one cheer them on.

Then Mike wrap his arms around Kate and swing her around in circles a couple of times before putting her down again and kiss her one more time.

"Mike Flynn you sure can be full of surprises"

"that I can" then they kiss.

Then they were surrounded by every one from the three boats congratulated them. Nikki, bomber and bird wanted to look at the ring. When they did it was the first time Kate had a proper look at it.

It was one point five carat princess cut diamond with point seventy five carat princess cut diamond on each side with three. Point twenty five carat princess cut diamond channel set on each side set in eighteen carat white gold

"Oh wow Kate that a beautiful engagement ring" Bird said

"i know"

"you are so lucky" bomber said

"you know what you have to do now" bird said

"what that" Kate said

"Wedding dress shopping and of course bridesmaids" Kate laugh

"i only just got engage bird"

"so, we can help what do you girls think"

"sounds like fun" Nikki said

"a girls day out, why not" bird said

"Hold, it, hold it I'll decided, ok"

"Yes ma'am" they said at the same time. Kate look around then yelled out

"Ok Hammersley crew back to work" they all groan

"soon as your work is done sooner you can go to the bar"

"are you coming boss" Charge asked

"don't know" she look over to Mike he smile back at her

"Yes we will be there" Everyone cheered.

Then they all return back to their boats to finish their work. Kate look at mike after Swain past him his hat and box before returning back to the ship.

"do you like the ring"

"I love it Mike. We can talk later when I get home"

"sure, see you then" then he gave her a kiss before she walk back up onto the ship. Mike put his hat back on and turn and walk back to his car with a grin on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH 19**

When Kate walk in to NAVCOM main center everyone clap and smile when they saw her which made her blush. Commander Wilson walk over to Kate

"congratulation lieutenant commander on finding the course of the explosion on the cruise ship"

"thank you sir"

"and on your engagement, we all watch it" then he look up at the big screen then back to Kate

"how did you know sir"

"commander Flynn told me before he left to meet you at the port"

"oh... here is the report on what happen to the cruise ship sir" Kate past him her report

"thank you, enjoy the rest of your down time"

"i will sir and if you like sir you and everyone here are invited to the pub tonight for celebration drinks"

"thank you, I'll let the staff know"

"Yes sir" they both saluted then they went their separate ways.

When Kate arrive her, she walk in to her place carrying her duffel bag, purse, laptop and roses. She walk into the kitchen and place the roses, purse and keys on the bench. Then she walk down to her bedroom where she got change and sorted out her bags. Then she turn around to see Mike standing in the doorway.

"How did it go with NAVCOM"

"good they all were watching it"

"Really" he walk into the room till he was standing in front of her

"Yes" then she wrap her arms around his neck just as he wrap his arms around her waist.

They both kiss which it became passionate. Mike move them till they reach the bed. He lay Kate down with him on top. They slowly remove each others clothes and made love like they did couple of days ago. They spent the rest of the day in bed talking, snuggling and making love.

Later that evening. They showed up at the pub by taxi. They could hear how busy it was and notice a lots of cars in the parking lot. They notice that most of the people were out side where other table and chairs are.

"shall we" mike asked as he held on to her hand

"Why not" mike gave Kate a kiss before they walk into the pub. When they did, everyone cheered.

"Ok everyone out back" James said.

So every one went out side since there plenty of room. Then James got up on a chair just as swain past Mike and Kate a drink

"Can I have everyone attention" Everyone went quiet

"As most of you don't know who I am, I'm lieutenant James hill, the XO of Hammersley. First thing first, how many of you think that Mike and Kate first meet on Hammersley please raise your hands" Just about everyone did

"ok , lower your hands" then they did

"Well you are wrong, in fact Mike and Kate meet in March two thousand. He was the instructor and she the student. I should know I was there" there was few chuckles.

"Mike gave all us students number of tests and trick questions. What surprise Mike was that there was that Kate not only got all the answers right, but with one question. Mike thought he was right. As it turn out Kate was right. When I was her partner for two weeks during tests, I let her be the boss" everyone laugh

"Mike threw everything he knew about the Navy at Kate, questions, puzzles, every thing, including games of battleship, which Kate won of course" Everyone laugh.

"but during the course, they also started to grow closer, not just as teacher, student, but as boss and XO. When the course finish, Kate was transfused to frigate and Mike to Hammersley till five years later. Where I heard that mike here was going through more XO's in one year than I do changing my pant" Every one laugh

"that was till one bright smart lieutenant Kate McGregor step on Hammersley and things never been the same again. From what I've been told by the crew, they act not just boss and XO, but as friends but a married couple... And now ten and half years later after they first met they finally getting married. Well it about bloody time"

"Here, here" came from the most of the people there.

"so everyone raise your glasses, I like to make a toast to mighty Flynn and princess perfect. When you do get married, I hope we don't have to crash sail" everyone laugh

"to mighty Flynn and princess perfect" he raise his glass as every one said

" mighty Flynn and princess perfect" then James got off the chair then Mike and Kate stood up on to two chairs. They look around at everyone there.

"On behalf of Kate and myself, thank you even though it not engagement party but don't worry we will have one soon and yes you are all invited" he raise his glass as every one clap

"I was saying to Mike tonight that we will have to change the Hammersley name"

"what wrong with the name" charge said

"nothing, but with the six years I've been on there. There been a lot happening. Mainly in the Romantic department... there Nav and ET." she look down at Nikki

"bomber and two dads" she look over at the young couple

"and now XO of bendigo and buffer from Childer. And yes they meet and work together on Hammersley. Nav and Nikki is the same person. Nikki fiance ET was murdered just over three years ago two weeks of his contract expiring with the navy." she look at Mike then back to everyone

"We will let you know when the engagement party is soon as we can set a date that would work with you all. We hope that you will enjoy your evening and cheers" she raise her glass then she took a sip just as everyone started clapping.

Mike and Kate got off the chairs and started talking to number of people there. It was late by the time Mike and Kate return back to her place. Soon as they were in bed, they fell in to peaceful sleep.

Late that morning after a late breakfast they went for a walk down and along the beach. They talk about the wedding, where they going to live every thing. They stop off at a cafe for lunch then they walk back to Kate place where Kate cook up dinner for them both. They had a quiet evening and early night since Kate got to be on Hammersley first thing in the morning.

The next morning Kate finds out that Hammersley is taking a team of SAS to one of the islands. James notice how quiet Kate gotten when they found out from commander Wilson during the morning talks. When they left to walk to their cars James was worried

"Kate are you ok"

"yes why did you asked"

"well you went quiet when commander Wilson mention SAS, is there something I should be worried about"

"no, no it ok. See you on Hammersley"

"sure" they got into the the navy cars and head to the port.

Few minutes later they were on Hammersley. James was walking out of his cabin when Swain was walking pass

"oh, sorry X"

"it's ok Swain" Swain started to walk pass when XO said

"Swain can I ask you something, it about Kate" Swain turn to James

"Shouldn't you be asking her"

"she wouldn't tell me. We found out during morning briefing that we dropping a team of SAS of an island" James notice the change in Swain

"you know something, what is it" Swain walk towards James.

"boss... Kate was engage to one of the SAS men, his name is captain Jim Roth. She broke it off with him a month after the terrorist attack" James nodded

"it because of Mike Flynn, isn't it" Swain nodded

"Yeah, last time SAS team were on board there was a lot of tension in the air especially between Jim and Kate. He found out why she broke off the engagement"

"i understand, thanks for telling me"

"sure but today might be a bad day if Jim finds out about the engagement"

"that would be a problem. We will have to make sure that captain Roth and Kate are not alone till they are being drop off"

"good idea, I better get going"

"Sure, thanks for telling me"

"sure so long as boss doesn't know"

"sure" Swain turn and walk away

James he walk out of his cabin and up to the bridge.

Few minutes later he stood next to Kate seeing the SAS team were walking onto the ship. James look from Kate to the SAS team. Then Kate turn around and walk over and sat down in her chair.

Twenty minutes later Hammersley left port for a three week patrol. James got to meet the team, including Jim Roth. James notice that he been asking for Kate few times, but the crew told Jim "she busy" and hopping he gets the hint. After the SAS was drop off James notice that Kate relaxes then they went on to patrol.

When their three weeks were up they got a call from NAVCOM. They had to change course back to the island to pick up the SAS team. Once they were aboard, Hammersley headed back to Cairns.

Kate either stay on the bridge or she was in her cabin. When it was meal times. Bird took a plate to Kate so she wouldn't have to leave her cabin while the SAS team was on board. When they return back to port Kate was on the bridge. Once the SAS team were gone the crew started leaving. Kate return back to her cabin to get her things and got change before leaving to head to NAVCOM.

Later that afternoon she walk into her place and smile when she saw Mike talking to her father

"Dad" he turn and smile

"Princess" Kate walk over and drop her duffel bag so she could give him a hug.

When they pulled apart they both were smiling "How was your patrol" Philip asked

"It was good, when did you get here"

"three days ago, Mike told me" he lifted her left hand

"did he tell you how her purpose to me"

"yes he did and I'm happy for you"

"thanks dad, I better get chance, I'll be few minutes"

"sure thing" Kate pick her duffel bag up and walk over to mike and gave him a kiss before walking down to her bedroom.

Few minutes later Kate walk out wearing jeans and top. She walk over to the living room and sat down next to mike since her father was sitting in one of the chairs.

"How long are you staying here dad"

"couple of weeks then I'm off to New Zealand to visit some old friends from my war days then back here again in time for your wedding" Kate turn to mike then back to her father

"We haven't set a date yet dad"

"Kate, I spoke to commander Wilson last week... I got a final fitness test at the end of next month"

"mike that in six weeks."

"i know but I also found out that in four weeks time bendigo, Childer and Hammersley will be in port"

"A month" Kate said in shock

"yes"

"Mike there to much to do for the wedding and I have to find a wedding dress"

"Well you're lucky you got five days off"

"where are we going to have it, what flowers, honey moon, the minster. There too much to do" Mike put his hands on to Kate

"Kate first of all the commander have given us his approval to have the wedding on the dock in front of Hammersley. The reception can be held at the sebel hotel. As for the flowers they will be roses. And as for the honeymoon" he then smile

"Tahiti for two weeks and as for the minister I've already spoken to the navy minster. He agree to do the wedding for us"

"what about menu"

"both of our favorites"

"Wedding cake"

"taken care of" Kate shook her head

"mike what about wedding innovations"

"word of mouth, plus we will make a list of who we going to invite so Security would know who to let in"

"i... I don't know what to say"

"How about yes" Kate smile

"yes, ok" then her face fell

"i haven't thought of who going to be my bridesmaids" Mike grin at her

"who do you want Kate"

"Nikki, bomber and bird" "well there you go"

"Yeah" Mike put his arm around Kate

"don't worry everything is going to be fine" he gave her a kiss

"so long as it not raining" Kate said making her father laugh

"don't worry a thing. I know everything is going to be fine" Philip said

"i hope so dad" they talk for an hour before the three left to go to a restaurant for dinner.

During dinner Mike left to go to the men's room. "Katelyn" Kate look at her father.

"mike ask me for your hand in marriage the last time I was here, he even show me the ring"

"you gave him your approval"

"i did, I can tell he loves you just as much as you love him"

"i do love him dad"

"i know I can see it in your eyes" Kate smile as she sip her wine.

Few minutes later Mike return back to their table. They talk some more before leaving after Phillip payed for their dinner. They got into a taxi and headed to the pub where the Hammersley crew is. When they walk into the bar, they could hear the Hammersley crew, so they walk over to the bar to get a drink then walk over to where the crew is.

"hi sir, boss" Bird said

"hi sounds like your guys are enjoying yourselves"

"Yes we are" they all talk to the crew. Kate got bird alone.

"bird... Jessica. Would you like to be one of my brides maid" bird eyes widen and so did her smile

"yes I would love to. Who else is there"

"bomber and Nikki"

"that great, have you guy set a date"

"Yes, in four weeks, so we haven't got much time"

"Well we do have five days off" then Bird turn around and ran over to two dads. Kate watch bird talk to two dads then she ran back over

"i just asked two dads, when bendigo due in he said tomorrow morning"

"i know when they are due in. so how about we meet at the coffee shop on the main floor at ten then we can go dress shopping"

"sure" then they walk over and spoke to some of the other crew as well let them know when the wedding is. Kate and mike return back to Kate place just after midnight.

The next morning Kate was at the navy port when Bendigo arrived. She waited next to her car for Nikki and bomber to walk off the ship. When they did, they walk off together.

"Kate what are you doing here"

"hello to you to Nikki"

"sorry, long patrol"

"i gather that, why I'm here. Have you two got any plans while on shore leave"

"Why" bomber asked

"Well two things one is would you two like to be my bridesmaid" they eyes widen

"yes" they both said grinning

"good cause the second is meet me in the mall coffee shop at ten and we and bird will got dress shopping"

"Why today" bomber asked

"cause in four weeks I'm getting married and since we don't have a lot of time"

"Why four weeks"

"mike physical is in two weeks"

"what that four months early" Nikki said

"I know but we know what he is like"

"true" bomber said

"Oh, well sounds like we going to have a girls day out" Nikki said

"Yep and why not. I'm sure buffer and two dad's will understand"

"Well I don't know about X here but I know how to make two dads happy tonight"

"bomber that TMI" Nikki said causing Kate to laugh

"well see you both at ten"

"Ok see you then" then they walk away talking.

Kate got back in her car and headed home since it just after six. When she return home and walk in side. She walk down and into her bedroom to see Mike awake.

"did you talk to Nikki and bomber"

"yep they looking ford to helping me look for a dress"

"that good, why don't you come back to bed"

Kate took her clothes off and got in to bed. She lean over and gave mike a morning kiss. Mike rolled them both over till he was on top of her. They spent the next couple of hours making love and snuggling in each other arms before getting up and having a shower together.


	20. Chapter 20

**CH 20**

Later that morning. Kate walk into the mall and over to where the cafe is. She smile when she saw her three bridesmaids.

"Morning"

"morning Kate, ready to go dress shopping"

"i can tell you three are, so come on" they talk as they walk down to where a bridal shop is.

They walk in and look around. They spent three hours looking at the different dresses and even trying some of them on till they found the ones they wanted and like. Once the women got there and they found bridesmaid dresses that the four agree on and the color. Next was Kate wedding dress.

The four women look through the number of wedding dresses till one of the shop assistants who was helping them Show Kate a wedding dress. Soon as Kate saw it she knew it was the one. So she went and try it on. When she walk out of the dressing room, the assistance help by pulling up the zip. Then Kate turn and look in the mirror.

"Oh my god, Kate you look beautiful in that dress" bird said when she saw Kate. Bomber and Nikki heard Bird and walk over and stop when they saw Kate

"wow. Mike sure going to be shock when he see you in that" bomber said

"so you like it" Kate said

"oh yeah, that the one Kate"

"ok now to look for a veil and headpiece"

Kate try on different veils and headpieces till she found the one she like. Once she change back into her normal clothing and everything sorted out. Kate paid for them all. They walk out of the bridal shop and walk back to the cafe to get some late lunch while talking. After lunch they all went to do some other shopping before leaving to go their separate ways.

While Kate was shopping with the girls. Mike was busy making number of phone calls at his place as well shopping before returning back to Kate place.

The next day Mike and Kate went to get their marriage license sorted out. Then they went to see the minster about wedding vows as well practice them couple of times. When they were happy with the rehearsal then left to go into town for some lunch and to sort out their wedding rings. Once that was done they did some more shopping before returning back to Kate place.

Over the next few days Kate and Mike spent the time getting things sorted out for their wedding as well spending time with Phillip. The night before Hammersley was due to sail. Mike and Kate arrived back at mike place since they went out for the day to check on some sites where they could have their wedding photos taken. When mike pulled up in his garage and turn the motor off. He turn to Kate

"sounds like someone having a party at my house"

"Let's go and find out who it is before we call the police"

they got out of Mike car and walk around to the back of Mike's place and stop when they saw over two hundred people talking, laughing, eating and drinking. There was even music playing. They recognised most of the people there. Nikki saw them and walk over to them

"Nikki what is going on here" mike asked

"It your engagement party" then she grab Kate hand and drag her over to where group of women are. Kate smile when she saw bonny, Mike mother there.

"Kate your early"

"Early?" Kate look confuse

"It was going to be a surprise engagement party"

"Ah well mike and I sure were surprise" while the women were talking.

One guy walk over to Mike "hey mickey"

"johnny" they both hug

"what on earth are you doing here little brother"

"checking out the hot navy babes" Mike shook his head

"you never change, who else from the family is here"

"Every one" mike look at his brother in shock

"Every one"

"Yep when mum called to tell us that you were getting married and planning on having a surprise engagement party so we can meet your fiance, so here we are" johnny said waving his hand around to everyone who is there.

"Was it mum and dad idea, all of this"

"Yeah and some guy name Phillip"

"I should've guest he might have something to do with it" mike said grinning. Johnny look over to where the women are

"wow now that is one hot babe" Mike look to where his brother was looking

"Which one"

"the tall blond with the blue top" mike smile

"so you think she a hot babe"

"Yeah is she navy"

"Yes she is, do you want to meet her" Johnny look at mike and grin

"sure and you might as well introduce me to her friends" he said as he gave Mike a wink.

"ok" mike walk over to the women who was looking at Kate engagement ring

"afternoon ladies, mum"

"Mike" they both hug

"thanks for the surprise party mum"

"your welcome and since it would be the last time all three crew get together till next month"

"True" Mike felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn around then step aside.

"Ladies, this is Johnny my youngest brother. Johnny this is Sally, Bec, Nikki, Jessica and Jane" Johnny said hi to them them all. then he look at Kate who is standing next to Mike

"Oh and Johnny this hot babe as you called her" making Kate and the others raise their eyebrows ay Mike

"is Kate, my fiance" Johnny look at Mike then to Kate in shock

"your fiance"

"yes so sorry little brother she already spoken for and so are these ladies"

"your joking right"

"he not" Sally said raising her left hand. So did Jane. Johnny look at the other three left hand and notice that they weren't wearing a ring

"your three aren't spoken for"

"We got boy friends, see that one over there , the one with the tattoos" He turn to see the guy looking at them then started walking over to the group grinning. Johnny turn to the women

"Is he your boyfriend" Nikki just grin.

"mike, Kate, when did you two get here"When Buffer reach their side

"few minutes ago buff" mike said shaking his hand

"ah, we hope you don't mind having the party here"

"no not at all. Buff... I mean Pete this is Johnny my brother, Johnny this is Nikki boyfriend Pete" Johnny swallow as he pale

"nice to meet you johnny"

"you to Pete" as they shook hands.

Then the other men showed up so Mike introduce johnny to them all before he and Kate left Johnny to talk to the group while he and Kate went to mingle as well get a drink.

"See the look on johnny face when buffer walk over" Kate said grinning

"Yeah. I knew what johnny is like and well his hopes are dash"

"true so he thinks I'm a hot babe"

"Yeah when he first saw you he said 'wow not that is one hot babe' I ask who he was talking about and it was about you"

"Ah well you sure know how to drop a bombshell like that on him when you did the introductions"

"true"

mike pick up a beer from the chilly bin that was full of beer and ice. He open it up and put the lid in a bin that was next to the chilli bin while Kate pour herself a glass of red wine.

"shall we mingle, I'm looking ford to meeting the rest of your family"

"Why not" they walk over and talk to one group of guests then to another.

Kate got to meet all of Mike family whom they like Kate strait away. Kate found out that two of mike brothers are also in the navy. The oldest one station at Perth and the second youngest at Darwin. Mike second eldest brother is with the police force and is down at Hobart, Tasmania. And Johnny is accountant at one of the big firms in Sydney.

Kate also meet their wives and children. Johnny is the only one who is single and is three years older than Kate. Kate work out that each boy was born between three and three and half years apart.

Mike oldest brothers. There children already going to collage. Both brothers married their high school sweethearts when they turn eighteen. Mike second youngest, his children already at high school and the oldest is due to go to university in four years and the youngest due to start high school next year.

Kate was talking to the two Co of Bendigo and Kingston while Mike was talking to his father and brothers. They all could smell one of six barbeques fired up and meat was being cook. Everyone was having a great time when Mike spotted someone walking around from the side of the house. So he walk over to the young guy

"Ryan it good to see you"

"uncle mike... can we talk" mike look at Ryan and wondering what was wrong

"Sure, let's go in to the house" they walk around the house and in side.

Mike stop and look around for Kate. When he saw her, he gave his head a slight nudge. Then he turn around and walk in side. Kate was wondering what was going on since she saw Ryan walk around the side of the house and in side then seeing mike giving his head a nudge so Kate walk over and into the house. There was people in side the house as well.

"charge did you see where mike and Ryan went"

"up stairs"

"thanks" Kate walk up stairs and down the hall to mike bedroom. She notice that the door was close so she knock before opening it

"Kate come in" Kate notice Ryan and mike were sitting on the bed. So she walk in and close the door.

"Is everything alright" mike shook his head for no.

Kate walk over and sat on the chair that was in the room which it was close to the bed and also where Mike and Ryan is. Mike look at Kate then to Ryan.

"Ryan what is it that you want to talk about" Ryan lifted his head and turn to look at Mike

"i know that you're my father" mike and Kate were shock

"How did you find out"

"Well when you were in coma, Kate was talking to your parents. They were talking about mum... I was shock to find out what mum did to you" he turn to look at mike then look down at his hands.

"So I thought about what your mother said and thought about the test results in how I wasn't a match for dad. I went to the hospital and spoke to the doctor. She check out the results and told me that you are perfect match" he look up at Mike

"did you know that I was your son"

"no, but I did know about the test resulted. I went and spoke to Maxine about having blood test done, she said no and for me not to tell any one" Ryan turn to Kate

"Mike told me that night when he came around to my place and with what bonny and David told me..."

"i went to see mum I ask her if you" he turn his head back to Mike

"Are my father... we got into augment about it and I told her that I didn't want to see her again after what she done... I said to her that she a rapist and what she did to you without your consent...and she knew that you are my father, she told me so and she also said that she try to do the same thing years ago just before you graduated but some thing happen cause she wanted you and no one was going to stand in her way" Ryan put his head down as he shook it. Mike put his arm around Ryan shoulder.

"Ryan you know that I'll be here for you" Ryan look up

"i know" then he let out his breath.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now"

"Ryan" he turn to Kate

"what do you want to do"

"i was thinking about joining the navy, but I don't know if I can"

"Steve Marshall is here, we can talk to him tomorrow, he going to be at NAVCOM for few days" Mike said

"thanks" Kate stood up and step ford and place her hand on Ryan shoulder.

"Ryan" he look up at Kate

"What are your plans for the rest of the day"

"go back to my apartment, why" Kate smile

"Well how would you like to meet... your aunties, uncles, grandparents and cousins" she said smiling

"are you sure"

"Kate that a great idea" mike said

"i don't want to..."

"bird here" Kate said

"Is she"

"Yes, I'm sure she would love to see you and for you to save her from your uncle johnny"

"Who uncle johnny"

"My youngest brother who thinks any one in a skirt is well"

"hot" Ryan said as she start to smile

"Well yeah"

"Well sounds like I better save Jess from him" then Ryan and mike stood up. They both hug

"come on then, oh mike tell Ryan about what johnny said about me"

Kate walk to the door and open it and walk out as she heard Mike tell Ryan about what Johnny thought of Kate and the introductions.

When they walk outside, they notice that the music had stop at some point and every one was looking at one direction of the house. Kate, Mike and Ryan walk outside and turn to see Maxine there

"what the hell are you doing here" Ryan said

"what I'm doing here, what are you doing here" she yelled back

"I'm here to talk to uncle mike..." then he laugh

"that right he not my godfather is he" Ryan step ford

"you told him when I told you not to" Maxine said as she look at Ryan anger

"why cause I'm chip off the old block" she slap him in front of everyone.

"that enough" mike said as he step ford

"Maxine what are you doing here"

"i came to see you Mike"

"Why"

"to talk, I brought" she show him the bottle of wine. Ryan grab it and throw it on to the ground causing it to smash

"Haven't you already done enough damage mum"

Bonny stepford till she was next to Kate . She went to step ford when Kate put her hand on her arm bonny turn to Kate and then step back.

"Maxine I suggest you leave" Mike said calmly

"fine I'll go enjoy sleeping with your whore" Mike and Ryan were both just about to do something then Ryan yelled out

"Kate is not a whore, Not like you... you rape a friend to get what you wanted, isn't that right" Ryan said. Every one gasp in shock.

"don't you dare talk to me like that"

"Why not, it the truth, you rape uncle Mike and nine months later hello" Ryan said opening his arms wide. bonny gasp in shock she turn to Kate

"Mike..." Kate nodded

"Yes his son"

"Does mike know"

"yes it from a blood test when Stuart had cancer. Mike went along to see if he might help. Mike and Ryan are a match"

"Rape Mike wasn't rape"

"Alcohol, Viagra, remember what we talk about when Mike was in hospital" by that time David was standing next to bonny listening to everything

"Was it like a date rape thing" David asked

"Yes since Mike didn't remember a thing" they turn to see Mike and Ryan still looking at Maxine.

Bonny step ford and slap Maxine hard across the face "how dear you come here to ruin a private party" then Bonny slap Maxine again

"and how dear you rape my son so you could get yourself pregnant and lie about who the father is, now you get the hell off my son property and I don't want you near my family again, now get out" Bonny step ford but Mike put his arm on her shoulder.

"you better leave Maxine"

Maxine look at every one before turning around and walking back the way she came. Mike turn to his mother and gave her a hug. Kate step ford and gave Ryan a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH 21**

Then Kate turn her head and wave Bird over. When she was close Kate step back and Bird then hug Ryan. Kate then turn to Mike as he and bonny pulled apart.

"Are you ok Bonny"

"Yes dear"

Mike saw two dads and spider walking up to bird and Ryan they were carrying a big bucket of water between them Mike then turn to see Ryan and bird kissing so he quickly move Kate and his mother out of the way just in time when spider and two dads throw the container of water and ice on top of Ryan and bird. Causing everyone to laugh when they broke the kiss and Bird squeal when the cold water hit them both. She turn to the source

"two dads, spider, you both" then Ryan and bird went to chase two dads and spider around the side of the house.

"that one way of breaking the ice" Swain said causing everyone to laugh again.

"Hey I can smell something burning" Kate said then every one turn to see the cooks look down and started moving the meat off the grill

"well at least we know it well done" mike said.

"I'll got and start cleaning up the broken glass" Kate said as she walk back in side.

"mum sorry that you found out about Ryan this way. Kate and I we did plan on telling our family later tonight"

"i understand son, Now everyone knows"

"true" Then they walk over to here Mike family is.

He answer their questions so they could understand. Even some of the crew who was close by also heard what Mike said. They couldn't believe what happen over twenty years ago and finding out few months ago about Ryan, how he was conceived everything.

Ten minutes later and the glass mess was clean up and the wine wash away. Kate walk back out side when everyone heard

"bird, Ryan give me my clothes back" they all turn to see Ryan and bird running around the corner carrying bunch of clothes.

"Jess, the chilli bin"

they ran to where the partly melt ice in the bin is and push the clothes into the ice cold water just as two dads and spider came running around the corner only in there boxer shorts. They ran over and got their pants out and put them on

"AHHH it freezing" they both said

"Well you shouldn't of thrown ice water on us" bird said as she and Ryan hi five each other then they hug and kiss.

"Well you two shouldn't of thrown the water in the first place" Buffer said grinning

"yeah" two dad's said

then the music started just as people started getting some thing to eat since the meat was cook.

"i think bird will keep both spider and two dads on their toes after today" Kate said

"Yeah I think so to" mike said.

Over the next few hours everyone enjoyed themselves. Mike introduce Ryan to his family and watch how they all greeted him. It was getting late when families with young children started leaving. Mike and Kate thanks them before leaving.

Everyone else stay for few more hours before leaving to head home and to hotels. It was after one by the time Mike and Kate got to bed after a long day with a surprise engagement party that afternoon which lasted till just after midnight when the last of the guests left.

Later that morning Kate gave Mike a kiss before leaving his place to head to NAVCOM then to Hammersley for their three week patrol. While Kate was away, Mike went to check on how the wedding preparations were coming along as well meeting up with Ryan and talking to Steve whom was at NAVCOM.

Mike decided to do some work at NAVCOM since there wasn't much to do at home since Kate was away. He work at NAVCOM for four hours a day as well going to the gym since he want to pass his fitness tests.

He was still getting the odd headaches but he wasn't telling anyone about them, including the doctors. But he knew that they were getting less and less each week.

The day that Hammersley return back to Cairns. Mike was down on the wharf watching as Hammersley came in to port. He waited for half an hour when some of the crew were walking off the boat. They greeted Mike and talk to him for a couple of minutes before they walk away. When Kate walk off the boat they both smile at each other till she was standing in front of him

"Welcome home Kate"

"it good to be home" they both hug and kiss.

"shall we head on home"

"NAVCOM first, then home"

"sure, I'll wait for you at home then"

"Ok, I try not to be to long" they both kiss then they went their separate ways.

Two hours later Kate walk into her house. She notice Mike car was in the driveway. So she walk through her place looking for him. When she look into her bedroom she smile when she saw him in her bed smiling up at her.

"sorry I'm late, briefing took a lot longer"

"that ok Kate I know what you going through... so, care to join me" Kate smile

"Why not, I could do with a nap" Mike watches as Kate took her uniform off.

Once she was naked she craw in to bed and gave Mike a passionate kiss. They spent the next hour making love before falling asleep in each other arms. That night they had a quiet dinner and talk more about their upcoming honeymoon which they both are looking ford to. They even had an early night.

The next day they went to check to see if everything was ok since the wedding was the next day. Both bendigo and Kingston was due in port that afternoon. Later that evening everyone meet up at the local pub. Mike and Kate was last to walk in. they talk and mingle for an hour when all the women grab Kate and took her outside.

"what going on" then mike walk outside

"Kate where are you going"

"We ladies are going to give Kate a hen night, so you both kiss and we are off" Nikki said Kate step ford and gave mike a kiss and a hug

"We been set up" then Nikki pulled Kate away

"Pete he all yours, come on Kate" Nikki pulled Kate into one of the waiting taxi vans.

"she will see you tomorrow" Jessica called out just as the vans leaving.

Mike turn around to see buffer, swain and Dutchy stand there with grins on their faces

"Oh no, I don't want a bachelor party"

"sorry Mike to late" then the guys walk out since they were waiting

"shall we mike your last night as a single man" swain said the guys cheered just as more vans pulled up.

They all got in and headed into the city. Kate was staying at Nikki's place for the night since her wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses were there.

The women went to couple of strip clubs and bars before calling it a night since it was after twelve. Mike and the boys did the same before they went their separate ways for the night.

The next morning Nikki and Kate were talking in the dining room while drinking coffee when there was a knock on the door and they heard the door open

"Nikki, Kate"

"in the dining room" Nikki called out. Nikki and Kate turn to see Bec and Jessica walk in to the room carrying bags. They lift them up

"Breakfast" Bec said grinning. Then they step ford and put the bags on the table and open them

"what did you get" Nikki asked

Beck and Jessica open them and got out McDonald pancakes with butter and syrup, Hash browns and NYC Benedict bagel and espresso pronto cappuccino coffee each. Once everything was on the table. Bec and Jessica sat down and they started eating while talking about last night hen's night.

"so Kate enjoyed yourself last night" Bec asked

"Yeah I did except when those guys came over"

"Kate it was harmless fun"

"i know but..." she shrug her shoulders.

"well looking ford to this afternoon" Jessica asked

"Yes I am" Kate said grinning

"Good, so nervous"

"nope" Kate said grinning while drinking her coffee

"Ah ha" they talk about other things while enjoy there breakfast.

When it was nine o'clock they left to head in to town to a beauty spa where they were getting the full treatment including getting their hair and makeup done.

When mike woke up he got up and dress. Then he went in to town for some breakfast and then he went to the dry cleaners to pick up his uniform. Then he went to see how thing are on the wharf.

When he saw the navy personal moving around as they were getting the chairs set up for the wedding. He even saw the rolled up carpet which is going to be use for the isle and for where the bridal party is going to stand. He look around before returning back to his car and then home. When he arrived home his parents were there.

"hi mum, dad" Mike said as he got out of his car and getting his uniform out from the back seat

"morning mike how are you feeling son"

"good thanks dad, I've came from town"

He walk to the door and unlock it and then open it up and step a side to let his parents through first. Then he followed them in. they talk till lunch time then they went out in to town for some lunch before they went their separate ways.

Mike return home to get his uniform sorted out and to pack his bag for the two week honeymoon which he was looking ford to. When it was time he went to have a shower and a shave.

He was half dress when the doorbell rang. So he walk down stairs to answer the door and smile to see who was there.

"Alex, Richard come on in. I was just getting dress"

"sure, how are you feeling little brother" Richard asked

"good, so did you two enjoyed yourselves last night" Mike asked as he walk up to his living room

"yeah we did, but we were looking ford to getting back to our wives if you know what I mean" Richard said grinning

"Richard that TMI"

"i know"

"I'll be right back. Swain will be here shortly"

"take your time"

"i know" mike return back to his bedroom where he finish getting dress.

Then he return back to the living room where his two brothers are. "Are you ready to get hitch" Alex asked

"sure am" then there was a knock on the door at the same time the limo showed up.

"right on time" they pick up their hats and walk to the door. Mike open it

"Swain shall we"

"sure" then they all walk out the door and to the waiting limo. Once they were all in they headed to the navy base waif. When they arrived and got out of the limo. Number of guest were already there. So Mike walk over to talk to them for a few minutes before moving over to the next group.

When Kate and her bridesmaids finish at the spa. They return back to Kate place where they were getting ready. When the bridesmaids were dress. Nikki was helping Kate to get change. Once she was dress. They heard the doorbell ring.

"it must be dad" Kate said

"could be" When Kate was dress Nikki stood back and grin.

"Kate you do look beautiful"

"thanks" then there was a knock on the door so Nikki went to answer it.

"Nikki, Kate dad is here"

"tell him he can come in"

"sure" Nikki open the door wider and step a side when Phillip was in to the room and then stop when he saw Kate

"You look absolutely beautiful princess"

"thank you dad" then Bec and Jessica walk in and smile when they saw Kate.

"Kate have you got all the bridal terdision"

"Ah no"

"Perhaps I can help with two of them" Phillip said as he pass Kate an old jewelry box. She open it and saw what in side of it. She pulled out a double strand pearl necklace

"do you remember them"

"Yes I do dad, they use to belong to grandma"

"they did, she was going to give them to you on your twenty first birthday. Just before she past away eight years ago. She told me not to give up looking for you and I haven't. Now they are yours"

"thank you dad" then she put them on and turn to look in the mirror then back to her father who pass her a small box.

"something new" she open it to see a pair of pearl stud earrings

"Dad, I love them" then she took them out of box and put them in her ears.

"Kate have you got something borrowed" Bec asked

"yes this bracelet from Nikki" she showed them a silver bracelet.

"now something blue"

"Wearing it" then she lifted up her dress revealing a navy blue and white lace garter with a gold anchor on the front.

"i like the garter" Bec said grinning. Kate lowered her dress.

"Kate it time" Nikki said when she look at the clock.

They pick up their bouquets and they walk out of the bedroom just as they heard the limo tooted his horn. They all walk outside with Nikki closing and locking the door. Then she follow them to the two waiting limos. Kate and her father was in one. And the bridesmaids were in the second limo. Once they were all in they all left to head to the navy wharf.

Mike was talking to Steve and two other commanders who are old friends of mike when Richard walk over to them.

"Excuse me sirs, Mike it almost time"

"right. Talk to you guys later"

"good luck mike"

"thanks." Then mike and Richard walk up to the front of the isle while everyone was finding a seat.

Few minutes later the two limos arrived. Mike look at Hammersley. He didn't want to look at Kate not just yet. When Nikki and her bridesmaids were out of the limo. They walk over to where Phillip and Kate was getting out of the second limo.

Then they walk over to the isle and then the music started. Everyone watch as Jessica started walking down the aisle. Then it was Bec. Few seconds later it was Nikki. They all were wearing sapphire stretch chartreuse double headband. There dresses is sapphire sleeveless cowl neck full length lux chiffon with drape skirt and low heel shoes to match.

There bouquets are blue and white roses. They all wear a white gold anchor pendant that Kate got for them. When they were up the front. The music change and every one stood up just as Philip and Kate started walking down the aisle.

When they were close to the front. Mike turn around in shock when he saw Kate. Kate dress was an ivory Satin Strapless A line semi cathedral Mikado Strapless A line semi cathedral beautiful beading on bodice as well as the train really elegant.

She was wearing a dimenty heart shape with seven half hearts on each side if the tiara and a double layer veil attach to it. Kate hair was up. Even most of her fringe was stile back but only a little was shown over her for head. Her bouquet is a white rose done in upside down teardrop.

When Kate and Philip reach the front. Philip place Kate hand in to Mikes, then he gave Kate a kiss on the cheek before walking over and sitting down. While Phillip was doing that, Kate pass Nikki her bouquet. Then she turn back around so she looking at Mike while holding his hands as they smile to each other just as the minster begins.

Half an hour later every one watch as they kiss and sign their marriage license. Once it was done everyone heard "I'm please to introduce to you all Mr and Mrs Mike and Katelyn Flynn" Every one clap just as the music started.


	22. Chapter 22

**CH 22**

Nikki pass Kate bouquet back to her. Then She held onto Mike arm as they walk back down the aisle. When they got to the end. They stop and waited there was the navy personal lining up. They pulled their sword out and raise them till they form an archway. Then mike and Kate walk under it following the bridal party.

Once they reach the end Chloe ran over to Kate and past her a lace horseshoe then she ran back to Sally. and photos were taken. Nikki pick up Kate Train and past it to her then she and Mike step out of the way so Nikki and Richard could step ford and stop so they could have their photos taken. Then it was Bec and Alex next with Swain and Jessica last. Once done everyone got up and mingle.

While everyone was mingling. The bridal party walk up on to Hammersley where number of photos were taken. Including one where Mike was sitting in the captain chair and Kate was sitting on his lap. When finish having the photos taken. They left the boat so they could talk to some of the guests before leaving to have more wedding photos taken with both family and Hammersley crew.

While they left everyone else talk and slowly walk over to their cars and headed to the Sebel hotel for the wedding reception.

Two hours later the bridal party and Hammersley arrived at the hotel. They all walk into the room with Mike and Kate last to enter. They walk over and sat down at the bridal table. Once seated the wedding breakfast begins.

Over the next four hours every one enjoyed there dinner and speeches which most of them was from the Hammersley crew. There was a lot of funny stories about Kate and mike weather it happen on Hammersley or on shore.

Late on in the evening Mike and Kate cut their wedding cake. It was five tier square wedding cake with blue loose lace all over and a glass heart shape cake topper with their names, wedding date and RAN symbol engraved on it.

When it came to the throwing of the bouquet and garter. Nikki caught the bouquet and Ryan caught the garter. So when Mike and Kate started off the first dance of the evening, Ryan and Nikki join in after a couple of minutes.

When the song was over and a new one started. Mike dance with his mother and Kate dance with her father. Plus at the same time the bridal party join them on the dance floor. Then other guests join them when a new song started.

It was just after midnight with Mike and Kate left the reception to their waiting limo whom was taking them to Pullman reef hotel where they were spending their wedding night. When they arrived at the hotel and walk up and into their room.

There was bottle of champagne, two flute glasses, bowl of strawberries and heart shape minted chocolates waiting for them on a table. Mike walk over and pull the bottle out of the ice bucket and pour the drink in the flute glasses then he put it back in the ice bucket. Then he pick up the two glasses and past one to Kate.

"To our future whatever happens from this moment onwards"

"To our future" they click the glasses and took a sip of the drink.

Them mike took Kate glass out of her hand and put both glasses on the table then he step ford wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her towards him. Kate wrap her arms around his neck as they both kiss.

They remove each others clothes as they slowly walk over to the over turn bed. Mike lay Kate down on the bed with him on top. They spent the next two hours making love for the first time as husband and wife as well drinking the champagne and eating the chocolates and strawberries. When they fell asleep Kate was snuggling up to Mike side. They both were smiling.

Later that morning they shower together and enjoyed having a late breakfast on the bouncily. They left their room before their time was up. They walk down to the reception desk where Mike paid for every thing then they walk out side carrying their bags to a waiting limo.

Once they were in the backseat Kate lean over and gave Mike a kiss which he did in return. Few minutes later they stop off at Mike place where he took his uniform and over night bag in to his place then return few minutes later with his suitcase and passport and airline tickets.

Once he was back in the limo they heard to Kate place where she took her overnight bag and wedding dress in to her place. Then she return carrying her shoulder bag and suitcase. She past her suit ase to the driver before getting back into the limo.

"Ready for the honeymoon Kate" mike asked

"Yes you"

"Yes two weeks with no navy, no crash sails, no paperwork"

"No uniforms, no may days, no chasing FVV" Kate said

"No patrols for two weeks or more" Mike said as he lean over and gave her a kiss

"True" the driver got into the limo and they heard to the airport.

Few hours later the plane landed at Tahiti. They got their bags and had been through Secretary checks before walking out of the airport. They got into waiting limo and headed to intercontinental resort where they are spending their honeymoon. When they arrived at the hotel they look around when they got out of the limo. The driver past them their suitcases.

"Wow it sure is beautiful here" Kate said

"Not as beautiful as you Kate" Kate turn to mike and grin then she lean ford and gave him a kiss

"Shall we" mike said.

They walk into the hotel and up to the front desk. Few minutes later after the paperwork was filled out and a key was past to Mike. They walk to their room Couple of minutes later they walk in to their one king bed overwater bungalow motu room. They put their suitcases down at the end of the bed and walk over to the open sliding door and look out to the lagoon and to the sea. Mike stood behind Kate wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You like my choice for the honeymoon" mike said in Kate ear. Kate turn around and wrap her arms around his neck

"Yes, I love it" then she gave him a kiss.

"Good cause the next two weeks we are not leaving this room"

"Mike" mike grin and she could tell he was joking.

"So shall we get change and go for a swim"

"No I got something else in mind" Then he gave her a kiss and pick her up and walk back in side closing the door.

Then he walk over and put Kate onto the bed then he lay on top of her and kiss her again. They remove each others clothes and made love for the rest of the afternoon. They order room servers that night and spent the rest of their evening in bed talking and making love.

When their two weeks were up they return back to Cains. When they arrived back a limo was waiting for them which surprise them since the driver was holding a board saying 'McGregor-Flynn' on it.

"I'm mike Flynn and this is Kate McGregor"

"Sir, ma'am, I'm here to take you home"

"We didn't order a limo" Kate said

"Someone ordered it and paid for it" Mike and Kate look at each other

"Why not" mike said they past their suitcases to the driver.

He put them in the trunk of the limo while Kate and Mike got in since the door was open. Once in they look at each other

"I think the crew must of paid for this" Kate said

"Could be, we did tell everyone no gifts"

"Yeah I think this is one gift they got for us without telling us"

"Could be" when the driver got in, he drove them to an address that was given to him. Kate look out the window then she turn to Mike

"Mike this isn't the way to your or my place" Mike look out the window and relies Kate was right. He pick up the phone

"Yes Mr Flynn"

"Where are you taking us, this isn't to Kate or my place"

"I was given an address to where to take you and your wife sir. We will be there in five minutes. I was warn that you would be concern But all I can tell you is to relax and everything will be revealed when you get there. A family member will be waiting for you at the address"

"Alright" then they hung up. Mike turn to Kate

"A family member will be waiting for us at the address"

"A family member who"

"Don't know, we will know in few minutes" Mike held on to Kate hand and gave it a squeeze which she did in return.

Few minutes later they notice the limo was slowing down. Kate lower the window and look out to see a large two story house, with a triple garage. The driveway was about twenty meters long. The fence was concrete blocks and iron bars. There was small trees growing along the fence line.

When the driver turn down the driveway. They notice that that each side of the driveway was concrete wall on an angle.

"I wonder who house this belongs to" mike said

"I don't know... dads, cause this place must be worth at least four million dollar"

"Yeah, and it looks brand new"

"Yeah" when the limo stop.

The driver got out and open the back door. Mike got out first then Kate did. They look at the double doors that was in front of them then they look around just as the driver past them their suitcases.

"Thank you" mike said

"Your welcome sir" then the driver walk over to the front door and push the buzzer twice then he walk back and got into the limo and drove away.

"What should we do now" mike asked Kate then the door open. They turn to see who it was.

"Dad"

"Princess" Kate step ford and gave him a hug

"Come on in" mike pick up Kate suitcase and follow Phillip and Kate into the house, closing the door behind him.

Mike turn around and notice that they were in a foliar. So he follow them to where ever they were going.

"Dad why are we here"

"You will know now" they walk into a large living room that was four times larger than at mike old house

"This is our furniture" Kate said. Mike put the suitcases down in a corner then stepford to look around the room

"Yes it is. I had everything move into here last week"

"But why" Kate asked Phillip grin at his daughter

"This is our new home" mike said Kate turn to Mike then to her father who was smiling and nodding

"My wedding gift to you both"

"Dad, this is to much"

"you deserve it. Soon as Mike asked me for you hand in marriage I knew that one thing you both would be looking for is a new house, so I had this built"

"Oh daddy" Kate gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come I show you the rest of the house"

Phillip show them the second story of the house first. Up stairs there was seven bedroom and four bathrooms. The master bedroom was facing towards the sea. It was four times bigger than Kate bedroom. They notice a new king size bed with drawers.

A setter at the foot of the bed, two chairs and coffee table on one side of the room. Two walk in closets and a large bathroom that got double size spa bath, a walk in shower that can hold up to six people, his and her hand basin which is done in marble and toilet. Mike and Kate walk around the room and walk towards double french doors. Mike open one of them and step out onto a bouncily they look over towards the ocean and front section.

"Wow great view" Kate said as she step out and stood next to Mike.

"Yes it is and with this telescope mike you could use it to see when Hammersley return back to port" mike turn to see a telescope pointing out to the sea.

"Thanks"

"It was your bother Johnny gift to you both, he said that when you were younger you like looking up at the stars"

"Yeah I did" They look out to see when they notice a patrol boat was returning.

So Mike walk over to the telescope to see which boat it is. Kate grin and walk over to Mike

"Who the ship mike"

"Bendigo, take a look" Mike step a side and he let Kate take a look

"I can see it alright" then she stood up.

"Lets go and see what the rest of the house looks like" mike said.

They turn around and follow Phillip back into the house. The other six bedrooms was one and half times bigger than Kate old bedroom. They all got walk in closet and the on suite is hand basins, toilet and walk in shower that can hold four people.

Then they walk back down stairs where Phillip show them the second lounge which was half the size as the main living room. The dining room which got built in china cabinet and could fit a fifteen piece dining suites and still have room for more.

The kitchen was four times bigger than Kate kitchen with a breakfast bar which can fit eight people. There was two double fridge freezers, twin dishwasher. Just off the kitchen is large area for table and chairs.

Then he showed them where the first toilet is. Phillip open the door and they saw it was big enough for people who are in wheelchairs to use. There was even hand rail for people to use and a sink. laundry room already got a new washing machine and dryer as well a five line clothesline that can be pull from one side of the laudatory room to the other.

"This is the clothes line here you pull this"

He grab two hooks that was sticking out and pulled it. They were converted to piece of wood of some sort. He pulled it and walk across the laundry room they notice there was five lines attach to it. Phillip walk to the other side

"You hook it up to here" he showed them.

"There a place where you can hang your washing over night, when your not using it" He then unhook it and walk back to the other side of the laundry room. Mike and Kate notice that it was rewinding it self back up again.

"See this clip here, you clip it beforehand your washing up"

"Good idea dad" Kate said

"Shall we" Phillip then show them two guest bedroom with on suite between the two rooms.

Then he show them the games rooms where a pool table is and a mini wet bar four chairs and twin beer fridge. Plus there a toilet for guests to use. Then Phillip walk over to double french doors and open them and step outside. When Mike and Kate step out side

"Surprise" they heard.

Then they relies it was the Hammersley crew and their families there waiting for them. Mike and Kate relies that they were standing on back veranda. They walk over to where the steps are

"This is a surprise alright" mike said Kate turn to her dad

"Dad"

"It your welcome home plus housewarming party, it was their idea"

"I should of guest" Then she turn to her crew, their friends

"Thank you all for this surprise, but I guest you all knew about the house"

"No boss, we didn't know till last week" X said

"We hope you like your wedding gifts boss" two dads said

"We said no wedding gifts two dads" Kate said folding her arms in front of her.

"We, brought your guys wedding gifts" Swain said

"Who we" mike said

"Us Hammerstein, Bendigo and Kingston crew, we all put money together and brought you guys things, it also part of your house warming party gifts" Swain said

"What was the gifts" Kate asked

"The bedroom suite, the pool table and what ever new furniture you guys decided to get" Swain step ford and past them an envelope.

"In this are browsers let me know what you want and I'll take care of it"

"Thank you swain. Thank you all. As for what furniture, we will let you know" mike said

"Here you go boss, sir" RO stepford passing them a drink

"Thank RO" they both said

"Well since this is a party, lets party" mike said they all cheer and the music started. Mike and Kate walk down the steps to mingle.


	23. Chapter 23

**CH 23**

"So boss how was your honeymoon" bird asked

"It was great, very romantic"

"How many times did you guys leave your room" X asked with a grin on his face

"I'm not saying" Kate said as she sip her wine with a grin on her face. They all talk and laugh for an hour when the bendigo crew showed up.

"Nikki what are you guys doing here"

"We were invited, but we through we couldn't make it we were out on patrol but had to return, engines problems, so the engineers are trying to fix the problem so we got tonight off so here we are"

"Ok, so how are you Nikki"

"I'm good"

"Buffer"

"We taking thing slow. But we can't do much since we are on the same boat"

"Ok so what did he thought of you in your bridesmaid dress"

"He was shock, when he saw me walk down the aisle on your wedding day. But then he grin and gave me a wink"

"Well there you go"

"Enough about me, how was your honeymoon"

"Not you to"

"Come on" then bomber walk over to them

"Yes we want details"

"It was great, very romantic"

"Kate, come on it us you talking to" Nikki said

"We went on boat cruise, scuba diving"

"A boat cruise, mike idea" Nikki asked as she rolled her eyes

"Yes, we went diving, it was amazing with what we saw. The guy who was our tour guide was to busy chatting up a girl rather than show everyone what to do so Mike and I showed the ones who never been diving before on what to do. The captain of the boat ask us how do we know what to do, we told him were in the navy"

"What happen to your guide" Nikki asked

"He was fired when we return back and the captain ask us if we ever decided to leave the navy to look him up"

"Really, so what else did you two do"

"Walking, swimming, site seeing"

"Kate, you know what we want to know"

"I know but I'm not saying a thing" Then she turn around and walk over to where finger food is.

Then Kate look around and notice that there was a swimming pool which got a iron bar fence around it and area for games. There was volleyball net up and some of the guests were playing the game.

Both Kate and mike talk and mingle. They even notice later on that evening that barbeque was fired up. Kate was standing on the veranda when Swain step beside Kate

"Swain I notice Sally not here, is she ok"

"Yeah she fine she in hospital" Kate turn to swain with a concern look on her face, Swain notice the look

"She fine, she gave birth to triplets last night, no one knows except for Nikki"

"Well congratulations, what did Sally have"

"Two boys and a girl. The boys are twins" Kate grin

"really, that is great news"

"Yes it is"

"Why not tell the crew you know what they are like"

"True" Then Kate smile at Swain then walk over and stop the music. Every one turn to Kate

"Can I have everyone attention please" Everyone turn to Kate who walk over and stood next to swain

"Swain here" She put her hand on his shoulder

"Has became a dad last night when Sally gave birth to twin boys and a girl"

"Way to go swain" two dads yelled out.

Then people started surrounding swain and congratulating him and giving him a hard time. It was late by the time the last of their guests left their house.

"What a day" Kate said

"Yeah talk about one surprises after another"

"True, lets go to bed"

"Sounds good to me" they turn off the lights and walk up stairs and into their bedroom.

Mike turn Kate around and kiss her. They wrap their arms around each other as they collapsed on the bed. They slowly remove each others clothes and got undercover where they made love for the first time in their new bed and house. Then afterward they snuggled in each others arms and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning after making love and having a shower. They went into town to get some breakfast since there was nothing at home. Then they went to put their homes up for sale and went shopping for baby gifts. Then they went to the hospital to see Sally. When they walk into the room Swain was there

"Boss sir"

"Swain, Sally how are you" Kate said as she walk over to the side of the bed to give Sally a hug

"I'm good thanks Kate, Chris told me about last night party"

"I bet he did, here we got the kids something" Mike place two bags on the bed. Swain open the bigger one and pulled out three bears wearing navy uniform

"How cute, thank you" Sally said when Swain past one of the bears to her.

"What in the second bag" Swain open it and pulled out three baby navy uniforms with hats. Sally laugh

"You think that they going to join the navy" she said

"Who knows" Kate said

"We even got Chloe some thing so she wouldn't feel miss out" mike said.

Then swain pulled out a tee shirt, he look at the navy tee shirt and turn to show sally. On the front it says 'Navy rules' with anchor and rope above it. Then swain notice something else in the bag and pulled it out. Sally burst out laugh

"She to young to join the navy" swain said when he saw it was sailor suit.

"Kate spotted it when we got the baby suites"

"Well thank you both of you" Sally said

"Your welcome" mike said

"So how was your honeymoon" Sally asked they talk and laugh for an hour while there.

They even held onto one of the triplets. Mike and Kate found out that their names are Charlie, Samantha and Samuel. when they left the hospital they went to get some groceries and headed home. They sorted out what things they want to keep and what they going to trade in.

They even check out the back of the house for the first time. When they walk out side they saw how big the back yard is and what is there. They saw the swimming pool, and picnic area for when they have summer barbeques. They saw the tree heading like what was out the front section.

That night they had an early night since Kate leaving early in the morning for a three week patrol and Mike was having his physical test done that morning to find out if he can return back to work full time or not.

The next morning Kate greeted her crew on her way to her cabin. Once she was change she went to check on things, like she normally does. When it was time Hammersley left port for their three week patrol. When they return back to port, everyone was looking ford to have four days off and looking ford to going to the bar for drinks that evening.

When Hammersley was coming into port. Kate smile when she saw who was waiting for them

"Swain, X we got visitors" they turn around and saw who was on the dock. It was Kelly, Sally and Mike waiting for them

"Some site boss" swain said grinning

"Yes it is"

Mike grin when he saw Hammersley coming into port just as Kelly and Sally showed

"Afternoon mike" Sally said

"ladies you're here to pick up your husbands"

"Yes, your here to pick up your wife"

"Yep, Sally how the triplets"

"Good, Nikki looking after them while I'm here"

"That good, so are you two going to let your husbands go to the pub tonight"

"Yes and we know that they going to be suffering in the morning" Kelly said grinning

"Well let's just hope that they don't have to crash sail tomorrow"

"Yeah Chris told me the last time Hammersley had to crash sail, Almost every one was hung over from the night before" mike grin

"Yes I remember, While Kate and I were over in Tahiti a women suggested that we drink full glass of water and cranberry juice before going to bed"

"Why that, they would be up half the night in the loo" Kelly said

"True but at least they won't be suffering in the morning" mike said

"Sounds like I'll be buying some cranberry juice on the way home" Sally said

"Same here"

when Hammerstein was dock Swain walk out onto the side deck and smile as he wave to Sally just as X walk out and did the same to Kelly

"I love it when James wears his uniform, there something about a man in uniform" Kelly said

"That is so true" Sally said then Kate appeared on the side deck and gave Mike a small way

"I love a women in uniform especially that women up on the deck" mike said as he gave her a wave back.

"You got it bad mike"

"You should talk Sally" then they laugh.

"I wonder what they are laughing about" Swain said

"About us" Swain turn to Kate

"Meaning"

"Well I notice soon as you and X step out here their faces lit up and they were licking their lips, look at them, my best guest is that they can't hardly wait till they get you home, something about a man in uniform" X turn to Kate

"You think so boss"

"Yes after all I am a women and if Mike was here and I was down there, I would be thinking what your wives are thinking right now" she turn to see both men blush.

"Don't worry Mike would be thinking the same thing with me, come on soon as we get everything done sooner we can be with our partners"

"Yes boss" Swain said as they walk back onto the bridge.

Fifteen minutes late all three of them walk off Hammersley and into their partners arms. They all kiss just as the rest of the crew cheer them on. When they broke apart Kate turn to the crew

"See you guys tonight" Kate said then she turn and held onto Mike hand and walk away with the others following them.

That night Kate and Mike walk in to the pub to see most of the crew there. So they went and got their drinks before joining them.

"How long have you lot been here for?" mike asked

"About an hour, hey where swain and X" Two dads asked

"Here they are now" Kate said when she saw both men walking through the door.

Kate turn to mike and grin which he did in return when they notice both men got swollen lips. So they knew that they been doing this after noon cause Mike and Kate were doing the same thing. When the X and swain got their drinks they walk over to the group

"Boss, commander" X said

"Swain, X enjoyed your afternoon" Kate said giving them a wink

"Yes we did, Nikki took the kids to the park for couple of hours" swain said while blushing. The others look at Swain and grin

"So you and misses had a good nap swain" two dads said, charge clip him over the head

"Two dads if bomber was here you would be doing the same thing" mike said causing everyone to laugh

"For that remark two dads, the next round is on you" Kate said grinning

"Me and my big mouth"

"You never learn mate" RO said grinning they all talk and laugh for the next few hours.

It was just after midnight when Kate and mike walk in the door. They both drank a glass of water and cranberry juice before going to bed.

The next day while Mike was at NAVCOM. Kate look around the house for the first time, she saw all the new furniture that both her and mike pick out and remember that Mike told her the day before that Sally went with Mike to the furniture store to show the guy there what furniture both Kate and Mike pick out. And that it was deliver the day before Hammersley return from patrol.

After Kate look around the house she pick up her purse and keys and left to go and did some shopping and meet Mike for lunch.

Early the next morning at four in the morning Kate cell phone buzz so she rolled over and pick it up

"Kate"mike said sleepy as he look at her as she answered her phone. When finish talking to who ever it was she hung up, then she rolled back over to Mike and gave him a kiss

"Sorry Mike Hammersley crash sailing in three hours"

"Ok I had plans this morning"

"I know you do, but keep thoughts plans in mind till I get back"

"Oh I will, how long will you be gone"

"Three days then six week patrol" mike groan

"Six weeks"

"I know, but when I return" She gave him a passionate kiss before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom and turning the light on and walk in closing the door behind her.

Mike heard the shower running a minute later so he turn the headboard light on before getting up and putting his boxers on. Then he walk around getting Kate uniform and duffel bag out for her. Then he walk out of the bedroom and down stairs and into the kitchen where he put the jug on. Then he started making Kate a hot cup of coffee.

When Kate had her shower, she walk out and smile when she saw what Mike did for her. After she gotten dress, she pick up her duffel bag and walk out of their bedroom and down stairs and into the kitchen where she smile when he past her, her traveling mug

"Here"

"Thanks" she took a sip of the hot brew, then she gave him a kiss

"Mmm just the way I like it"

"Good, look after yourself"

"I will" then she gave him another kiss

"See you in six weeks"

"Sure" then they kiss again before Mike pick up Kate hat and put it on her head

"I'll take a taxi to NAVCOM and bring your car home tonight"

"sure, I better go"

"love you"

"love you to" they kiss once more before Kate walk out of the house.

Mike listen to Kate leaving so she he was awake he decided to go to the gym room and do some exercises and have a swim before breakfast and heading to NAVCOM for the day.

When Kate arrived at NAVCOM her X showed up at the same time, he was yawning still

"morning X" he look up and smile

"morning boss, what going on"

"Bendigo broke down two hours ago, they need parts and we taking over their patrol"

"Oh joy, I was looking ford for the next twenty four hours snuggling up to my wife" Kate smile as they walk up the stairs to NAVCOM

"i know what you mean, but we both know that the navy for you, you never know when you have to crash sail"

"true" they walk and headed to the com center to get more information.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH 24**

Twenty minutes later they left and headed to Hammersley. When they arrived the crew was either already on Hammersley or just arriving.

"morning boss, X" Swain said

"morning swain, so much for our leave" X said

"Yeah but at least we did spend few days together" he said grinning

"how the triplets"

"Samantha woke up at quarter to four for feed one end and change the other. I was just finish changing her when I got the text message"

"Ok, I'll be letting everyone know why we are crash sailing soon"

"sure" they walk up and saluted half way before walking up and onto the boat.

Everyone help get everything on board. Kate spoke to Charge about the problems bendigo was having and ask him to help the engineer when Hammersley arrive with the parts.

When it was time X took Hammersley out of port. Once out in the open sea they heard to where Bendigo is. Kate was up on the bridge drinking her second cup of coffee when duchy walk up on to the bridge

"morning boss"

"morning duchy"

"i can take over while you can get some breakfast, I've already had mine" Kate stood up from her chair

"thanks duchy... duchy has the bridge"

"duchy has the bridge" he said.

Kate walk off the bridge and walk down to where the gallery is. She went and got herself some breakfast then went to join X and swain since they were almost finish with their breakfast.

Seven hours later Hammersley was close to Bendigo. It took both HRIB to take the parts and Charge over to bendigo. Charge help their engineer to replace the damage parts. Once it was fix, charge then return back to Hammersley. He was on bendigo for over twenty four hours.

Once bendigo got their engines running, they headed to Cains since the parts were only use for temporary job. Hammersley went and start their patrol.

During the fourth week on patrol Kate was feeling nausea in the morning. So she went and saw Swain who was in the ward room

"morning boss... are you ok"

"i don't know, I've felt nausea this morning for no reason at all"

"sit on the bed and I'll take your blood pressure, your blood pressure could be a bit low" Kate sat on the bed while Swain took the blood pressure kit and use it. They were quiet while Swain took her blood pressure.

"blood pressure normal, do you still feel nausea"

"Yes and light headed" Swain look at Kate and notice how pale she look.

"Why down you lie down" Kate just nodded and layed down on the bed

"Kate I have to ask you a personal question"

"Ok" swain took a deep breath

"when was your last... period" Kate through about it and look up at swain

"it was before the wedding... I thought it was the stress with every thing that been happening"

Swain walk over to a cabinet just as Kate sat up. He pulled out a box and turn around and step ford. He past it to her. She took the box from his hand and look at it. Then look up to swain

"there is only one way to find out" he said

"yeah... I'll let you know" she stood up and put the box in her pocket and walk out the door.

Swain walk over to his desk and wrote up his report and order for a new pregnancy test kit. Then he did some writing. When Kate return. He turn around as she sat down on the bed again. He stood up and walk over to her. She pull the tube out and show him it. He look at it and smile.

"honeymoon baby" he said

"Yeah, mike and I we were planning on waiting for a few months before starting a family"

"Well from what I've work out your about six weeks long, you knows what that means"

"Yeah, I'll have to have shore posting till after the baby is born, then who going to command Hammersley" Swain grin.

"If they can't find a replacement your husband could take over"

"Oh he would like that... switching rolls"

"Yes I bet, you know I'll have to let NAVCOM know" Swain said

"let me... I do it when we get back, we got two weeks left"

"Ok but if your not feeling well, let me know"

"i will, thanks" then she stood up from the bed

"don't tell anyone, I'll tell the X and no one else"

"sure and congratulations"

"thanks" then Kate walk out of the ward room and down to the gallery for some breakfast.

While there she saw her XO there alone she she pick up her cup of tea and slice of toast and walk over and sat across from him

"morning boss" he said when he look up.

Then he notice what she was eating and drinking. Then he smile

"something I should know about like" then he lean ford and said quietly

"pitted, patter little feet" Kate was shock

"how did you..."

"Kelly went through the same thing, all she hold down was a slice of dry toast and cup of tea... am I right" he raise his eyebrows

"Yes, Swain confirm it with a test few minutes ago, only he knows as he the chief medical officer and now you know"

"are you going to tell your husband"

"When we get back, this will be my last patrol"

"what about the crew"

"No one else must know about it"

"ok"

"Captain to the bridge" was heard over the ship

"Duty calls" Kate said as she stood up and walk out of the gallery.

Later that afternoon Kate type up a letter and sent to to commander Wilson along with her latest reports. She just finish sending them when she was called to the bridge.

At NAVCOM commander Wilson just finish on the phone when his aid lieutenants Johns knock on the door

"Come in lieutenant, what have you got for me"

"Reports from Hammersley sir, I think you should read the first file sir, it a transfused request" he past the files to his commander

"Who wants a transfuse"

"lieutenant commander Flynn sir"

"Thank you lieutenant, can you get commander Flynn for me"

"Yes sir" Then he walk out of the office.

Commander Wilson open up the transfuse request and read what it said.

"Medical grounds" he said out loud just as mike walk in

"You want to see me Brad"

"Yes" then he past Mike the request form. Mike read what it said and frond

"medical grounds" then he look up to Brad

"any idea Mike"

"no idea, can I use your phone"

"sure" Mike walk around the desk and pick up the phone and dial the Hammersley phone number.

"Hammersley lead seamen Dixon specking"

"RO it commander Flynn is Kate there"

"commander Flynn, sorry sir she busy sir with FVV boarding sir"

"Ok is swain there"

"yes sir, I'll put you through to the ward room" then he heard two click

"Petty officer Blake specking"

"Swain it commander Flynn, is Kate ok"

"Yes sir why did you asked sir"

"Her transfused request off Hammersley, she state it on medical grounds"

"sir, you will have to ask her" Mike shook his head at Brad. Brad took the phone off mike

"Petty officer Black it commander Wilson can you tell me the reason"

"sir, can commander Flynn hear us talking sir"

"no, what is the reason why lieutenant commander Flynn requesting a transfused"

"sir please don't tell commander Flynn what I'm about to tell your sir, boss is going to tell him herself, she pregnant sir, that her reason for the transfused and she had the test done this morning"

"ok I understand, send me your report on that"

"Yes sir" then they hung up.

"what did Swain say"

"I'm not telling you mike, you will have to wait till Hammersley returns"

"Is Kate ok"

"yes she is fine, now if you don't mind I got some work to do" mike shook his head then turn around and walk out of commander Wilson office.

The commander then pick up the phone to canberra to start looking for a new CO for Hammersley. Mike wanted to call Kate but he knew she was busy so he decided to send her an email for the time being.

When Kate got some time she went to check her emails. She saw one from mike. So she open it and read what it said. She knew that he would want to know why she transferring off Hammersley since Swain spoke to her in private twenty minutes earlier.

After reading mike message she reply back. Then she check her other mail before going to bed for the night.

The day Hammersley return back to port. Kate, Swain and the XO all smile when they saw who was waiting for them on the dock. When the ship dock the three off them walk out off the side bridge to give their partners a wave.

"i know what you two will be doing today" Kate said smiling at them

"what about you boss" Swain asked

"mike working, come on let's get everything done"

"boss, the hospital will be waiting for you"

"thanks swain, shall we" they walk back onto the bridge to start getting things sorted out.

When Kate walk off the boat carrying her bag. Mike was there waiting for her.

"Kate"

"mike" she drop her bag and they both hug and then kiss

"so care to tell me why you want a transfused off Hammersley" Kate held on to his hands while looking into his eyes

"I'm pregnant" mike look at her

"pregnant, are you sure" Kate nodded

"I did pregnancy test, it positive, but Swain suggest that I have another test to confirm it, so I got to go to the hospital"

"I'm coming with you" He pick up her bag

"shall we" he held on to her hand and they walk away from Hammersley.

Twenty minutes later mike and Kate walk into the hospital. The doctor who was on call was there waiting for them

"lieutenant commander Flynn, this way please" the doctor said.

So they follow the doctor down and into a room. When they walk into a room they both sat down just as the doctor close the door and walk around and sat down at his desk

"I've spoken to petty officer Blake whom your medical officer on HMAS Hammersley, he said that you had a pregnancy test done and it was positive but he would like to have it recheck to make sure"

"Yes" Kate said

"Alright, we shall get it done, it you mind hopping up on the bed, I'll get a blood test done"

Mike watches Kate stood up and walk over and sat on the bed while the doctor stood up and walk over to the bed. The doctor did get the blood sample. When finish he wrote something on the label

"I'll be back in a minute" then he walk out of the room. Mike stood up and walk over to her.

"Are you ok" mike asked

"yeah I am. When I show Swain the test results he grin and said to me... honeymoon baby" Mike grin

"Well we did do it every day and four times on Sunday" Kate playfully hit him on the arm while she giggle

"Well we did have a lot of catching up to do"

"Yes we did and look what happen"

"Yeah. Are you happy about this Mike"

"Yes, I know this wasn't plan but it happen and I'm very happy" he lean ford and gave her a kiss

"You know when the crew find out" Kate said then shaking her head

"Our kid will have plenty of aunties and uncles"

"Baby sitters" Kate said

"That to"

"What are we going to tell Ryan"

"He will be happy that he getting a brother or sister, he always wanted a brother or sister"

"Yeah, what about Maxine" Kate asked

"Not our problem from what I've heard she been trying to get a job"

"Well after what she done, she lost everything"

"True, don't think about her, ok"

"Sure"

"You know when everyone finds out, the girls will want to put on a baby shower" Kate said

"I bet and if and when that happens, I'm going to the pub with the guys"

"Nope cause I will want you there with me"

"Kate there going to be a lot of women"

"So" she said grinning

"Well then I'll have to make sure that I'm not going to be the only male there" they talk for few minutes when the doctor return

"Sorry for taking so long, I got your blood results back, Yes you are pregnant and your about eight, nine weeks long" He watch the couple both grin as they hug and kiss.

Then they turn to the doctor "Care to see your child"

"Yes" Kate said

"Ok I want you to lie down and lift up your shirt and pull down your pants a bit" Kate did what she was told to do while the doctor got the ultrasound setup

"This gel will feel a bit cold" the doctor said then he put the gel onto Kate stomach. Then he pick up the rod and place it onto her stomach. Then he move it around for a couple of minutes, then he smile as he turn the monitor around for them to see

"What the..." mike said

"Doctor I can see two..."

"Yes your having twins and they are identical" both Kate and Mike are shock with the news.

Mike turn to Kate "Twins"

"I know" then they turn to look at the monitor once again.

"Everything looks great, I'll get in contact with the gynecologist and send all the information to her, her name is Doctor Jackie Watson" He said as he wipe the gel off Kate then he save the images and had a couple printed out and past them to Mike since Kate was tied herself up and getting up off the bed.

"Dr Watson will contact you lieutenant commander Flynn in the next few days"

"Thank you, is there anything else doctor"

"No and congratulation"

"Thank you" they shook hands before they walk over and pick up their hats before leaving the office.

"Well we better go and see Brad"

"Yeah... Hey I wonder if commander Watson is any relation to Dr Watson"

"They are, it his wife"

"Really, and how do you know this Mike"

"I was his best man when they got married"

"I should of guest"


	25. Chapter 25

**CH 25**

Twenty minutes later they walk into NAVCOM and into commander Watson office

"Mike, lieutenant commander"

"Sir" Kate said

"Sit down and by the look on Mike face congratulations to you both"

"Thanks Brad, Jackie is going to be Kate doctor" Brad grin

"That is good news, As for your transfused it grated. But it has leave me and the brass one big problem and that finding a temporary CO for Hammersley."

"Sorry sir"

"Don't be, but I did suggest and the brass agree with a temporary CO" then he grin as he turn to look at Mike

"Your kidding, me"

"You know your ship and crew Mike, why not" Mike turn to Kate

"Well Mike I'm sure you will be able to keep two dads in line"

"True Kate, are you sure, I mean..."

"Any problems talk to Swain and to X, they know what it like"

"Ok if your sure" Kate smile at Mike

"I am"

"Alright only on one condition Brad" he said when he turn to his friend

"what that mike"

"went it close to the birth"

"don't worry, around the time Kate gives birth Hammersley will be in dry dock for three weeks"

"sir you might as well make it in six months time" Kate said

"why then, how far along are you"

"about eight, nine weeks with twins sir" brad raise his eyebrow

"gee mike you sure didn't waste any time" Kate giggle while she was blushing

"funny"

"Well in that case I'll make arrangements for about that time. Since it getting late I'll see you mike tomorrow since Hammersley crew got five days off"

Kate and mike stood up and walk out the door talking and laughing.

That night Mike and Kate walk into the pub to see the crew already there. Swain and the X was at the bar getting the next round of drinks. So mike walk over to the crew while Kate walk over to the bar

"Swain, X" they turn to Kate

"Hey how did it go at the hospital" Swain ask

"good, I'll be having orange juice tonight" she said grinning

"Congratulations boss" x said

"thanks but it did leave a problem on finding a temporary commandeering officer"

"they can't find one" Swain said

"no but Commander Watson did suggest to tfleet command a name and they ok it" She look at them grinning. Then they heard laughter and look over to where the crew is. Swain look at Mike then to Kate

"Your kidding me" Kate nodded. X look at swain then to Kate

"Who are you talking about"

"Mike going to be my replacement" Kate said just as swain turn around and made the drinks order. Then he turn back to Kate.

"when are you going to tell the crew" swain said

"tonight"

"Ok, we will bring the drinks over"

"sure" Kate turn around and walk over and sat down next to Mike and lean over and whisper

"X and swain knows" He turn to her

"both" she said. Mike knew she told them about the baby and Him returning back to Hammersley.

When Swain and X return the group cheered. Once they got there drinks charge notice that Kate was holding a glass of orange juice.

"boss are you ok" charge asked

"Yes why did you ask"

"your drinking orange juice" every one stop talking and turn to Kate.

"We got some news... I'm pregnant" every one cheered and congratulated them both.

"that means you will be transfused off Hammersley" RO said

"yes"

"Who going to be our new CO" Two dads asked. Kate grin as she turn to Mike

"Sir you returning back to Hammersley" duchy said

"Yes since they can't find a replacement"

"Well this dose cause for celebrations" Swain said as he pick up his drink

"A toast to Kate, Mike and the new Hammersley baby"

"Babies" Kate and Mike said at the same time Every one look at them

"I'm having twins"

"Well double congratulation" X said they all raise their drinks in to the air

"Hammersley family" charge said

"Hammersley family" every one said then they started drinking their drinks.

Kate and Mike left the pub just after midnight. Mike was drunk so Kate drove them home. Then she help mike up and into their bedroom after they been in the kitchen where he has a glass of water and cranberry juice.

On HMAS bendigo. Nikki just finish her watch so she decided to go and check on her email since it been a few days since she last check them. She walk into the room to see Buffer checking his. He turn around and smile when he saw who it was

"Hey" he said

"I came to check on my emails" Nikki said as she sat down

"Same here" then there was a binge noise.

Buffer turn to the monitor "Message from Swain" then he click to open the link while Nikki went to open a web page

"Well I be dam"

"what is it"

"Kate Pregnant"

"what" Nikki said in shock and she move her chair close to Buffer, she look at the message and grin

"Twins" Nikki said

"Yeah and mike back on Hammersley, two dads not going to like that" Nikki laugh

"We know what he was like"

"True" then Nikki notice that buffer was replying back the message

"Hey we should put on a party with the Hammersley crew the next time we are both in port"

"Good idea" Nikki thought about it and grin

"baby shower, I'll email bomber" then she move back to the other computer

"what isn't that girl thing" Nikki turn to buffer

"Yes but we can have men there... a BBQ baby shower"

"ok why not" He said grinning.

Nikki check her emails and notice one from from Bird so she check that one first and she reply back to bird but she also put bomber address in so she would get the same message. After they both send their e-mail messages and check their other messages. Buffer and Nikki went to the galley to get a brew and walk over and sat at one of the tables where they talk and planing on surprise baby shower for Kate and Mike.

Four days later Kate gave mike a kiss before he walk up onto the ship. She spoke to some of the crew and watch as Hammersley left the port for two week patrol. After they left Kate return back to her car and head to NAVCOM where she is starting her shore posting.

A week later Kate was in her office reading a file when she heard behind her

"So this is our old boss office, nice view" Kate turn around and smile

"Nikki, buffer" she stood up and gave Nikki a hug

"hi Kate" Nikki said

"X... I mean boss"

"buffer, what are you two doing here"

"Bendigo return an hour ago, I hear double congratulations... mother to be"

"bird told you"

"and swain" buffer said Kate shook her head

"so how long are you guys in port for"

"We ship out again tomorrow, so care to join us for lunch" Kate look at her watch then the Nikki and buffer

"Why not" Kate turn around and pick her shoulder bag and hat.

Then she follow them out of her office. They walk towards the exit while talking and laughing. Commander Watson watch them walk out of the com center then he return back to what he was doing.

When Hammersley return Kate was looking ford to seeing mike since he was away for two weeks. Getting email messages from him cheers her up but she looking ford to seeing him in person. Kate was typing away on her laptop when she head

"Hey" she turn around and smile as she stood up as he step into the room. They hug and quick kiss

"Hey how did the patrol go"

"good, I just pop in before seeing Brad"

"Ok"

"I'll see you at home"

"sure, going to the pub tonight"

"Do you want to go"

"sure, at least I can find out what happened on Hammersley" mike smile

"ok we can get dinner before going to the bar"

"Why not" Mike gave her a quick kiss

"see you at home"

"sure" Then he walk out the door.

Kate turn around and sat down and look at what she written then carry on with a smile on her face.

Few hours later she walk inside their home "mike" she called out.

There was no response. So she walk up to their bedroom calling out for him. When she walk in to their bed room she smile at the site before her. Mike was in bed sleeping. So she walk over to the walk in wardrobe and got out of her uniform. Then she walk out and took the rest of her clothes off as she walk around to her side of the bed and got in to bed and snuggled up to Mike

"What took you so long" he said. Kate look up at him and smile

"traffic"

"Ah" then he lean over and gave her a passionate kiss. They made love for the next hour before getting up and having a shower together.

Two hours later after they enjoyed their dinner at a restaurant they walk into the pub to see the crew already there drinking. Kate walk over to the crew while Mike went and got them a drink.

"hi guys"

"hi boss" Swain said

"how are you feeling ma'am" duchy asked

"good, so what been happening with you lot" Kate said as she sat down.

They all talk as well taking turns in buying rounds of drinks. Kate watch as they slowly getting drunk. She notice that swain was starting to drink orange juice three hours after Mike and her arrived.

It was just before midnight when Kate and mike arrived home. Once they were in bed they both fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning when Kate arrived at NAVCOM commander Watson walk out of his office.

"Morning lieutenant commander"

"morning sir"

"I thought you should know I have to crash sail Hammersley this morning, they leave in two hours"

"what happen sir"

"Kingston lost power half an hour ago, there was explosion in the engine room"

"any one hurt sir"

"no lucky, Hammersley going to be towing them back to port"

"how far away is Kingston sir"

"eight hours top speed. They are anchored for now"

"Thanks for telling me sir" then Kate grin

"is there something funny lieutenant commander"

"Well sir last night all of the Hammersley crew was at the pub last night. When Mike and I left. Just about all of them were drunk. So there going to be a lot suffering this morning"

"i see. Do they normal get drunk like they did last night"

"Only if they got four days off sir, if they only in port overnight. They don't get drunk. And as for crash sail it only happen three times in six years. That including this morning"

"So I'll be expecting Mike to come in with a hangover then"

"no sir"

"I hope not, I'll let you get back to work"

"yes sir" then she walk towards her office.

Later that afternoon Kate heard that Hammersley meet up with Kingston and was due to tow the boat back to Cairn soon as the double towing cables were set up between the two boats.

Kate knew that the Hammersley crew would give the Kingston crew a hard time when they get back to port.

The next morning Hammersley and Kingston slowly came into port. When they were close. A tug boat was there to take over Hammersley since Kingston was going to another part of the port where the navy inspectors was waiting to inspect the damage engine room and to find out what cause the explosion.

When mike arrived at NAVCOM he went to see commander Watson strait away since Kate wasn't in her office. When he finish talking to commander Watson he walk around and into Kate office to see her there.

"hey how bad was the damage" Kate asked

"they were lucky that the explosion didn't cause a hole in the side of the ship. If it did..." Kate nodded knowing that it would sink the boat or flooded that part of the ship.

"How was the crew"

"Which one hung over Hammersley crew or the embarrass Kingston crew" Kate laugh

"that bad"

"it was especially when bomber yelled at two dads after some smart remark and he was still hung over" Kate giggled

"Well it serves him right"

"True she told him when they both are on shore leave he will be cleaning their bathroom with a toothbrush" Kate laugh

"I bet he didn't like that"

"nope... But since Kingston is grounded, we will be taking over their patrol"

"how long"

"A month" Kate let out her breath.

"when do you leave"

"three hours, the crew are heading home to get their gear then back to help stock up the ship"

"you"

"I've already bought my bags just in case"

"when do you have to head back to Hammersley"

"now, sorry Kate"

"it's ok mike. We both know that something like this might happen"

"I know. Will you be ok"

"Yes I will be" they both hug and kiss

"i better go" He said while looking into her eyes

"i know, look after yourself and come back in one piece"

"i will" they both kiss once more before Mike walk out the door.

Kate sat down and let out her breath. She turn and look out the window to see Mike walking towards and out the main doors. Then Kate return back to work.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH 26**

Two weeks later Kate showed up for her appointment with the gynecologist. When she showed up Jackie Watson was there to greet her

"Hi you must me Kate McGregor, I'm doctor Jackie Watson"

"Hi" they both shook hands

"follow me" Kate walk next to the doctor.

"Brad told me that your husband is out on patrol"

"Mike yes, Hammersley taking over Kingston patrol since there was problems on the boat"

"I know I saw Kingston in dry dock" they walk into a room where a bed and ultrasound machine is.

"Shall we see the little ones from your file your expecting twins"

"Yes"

"and is your first pregnancy"

"Yes"

"Ok why don't you put this gown on, I'll be back in a minute" then she walk out the door.

Kate took her top, pants and shoes off then she put a gown on then she lay on the bed putting a sheet over her legs before lying down. Just as she laid down a nurse and doctor walk in.

"Ok shall we see how the twins are doing" Kate watches what the doctor was doing

"ok well you are defendant having twins" then she turn the monitor around so Kate could see

"would you like to hear their heartbeat"

"Can I call mike so he could hear it also"

"sure"

"My cell phone is in my bag" the nurse walk over and got Kate bag and past it to her

"thanks" Kate got her cell phone out and made the call

"Hammersley seamen Dixon specking

"RO it lieutenant commander McGregor, is Mike there"

"sure, I'll get him ma'am" then Kate heard

"Boss it your wife"

"Kate" mike said with worried tone

"Kate are you ok" mike said. Kate smile

"yes Mike I'm at the hospital having my check up. The twins are fine"

"then why did you call me"

"Listen" then she gave the doctor a nod. Jackie turn the volume up

"what that noise"

"that noise Mike is the twins heatbeat" she said laughing

"really"

"yes"

"so the twins are ok"

"mike want to know if the twins are ok"

"Tell him they are fine"

"did you hear that mike"

"Yeah I heard"

"he heard"

"Well I got some other news for you both, you going to have identical twins"

"Identical" Kate said

"Yes they are sharing one placenta"

"what sex are they"

"Mike want to know if you can tell if they are boys or girls" Jackie laugh

"I'll tell you in two months, it had to tell at this stage."

"did you get that Mike"

"Yes I did I better go we are on our way to a may day call"

"ok take care and fair winds Mike"

"thanks Kate, see you in two weeks"

"I'll be waiting" then they hung up.

"mike happy... for now" Jackie grin

"husbands are like that"

"True"

"I've recorded every thing and here is a print out of the twins" she past Kate a picture

"thanks" Kate look at the picture while Jackie wipe the gel off Kate and she then turn the ultrasound machine off and put things back to where they were before.

"Ok you can get dress and go through that door in to the office, I'll meet you in there"

"ok" Kate sat up just as Jackie and the nurse walk out of the room.

Kate got up and gotten dress. Then she walk into the next room which is the office desk. Jackie was in her chair writing notes when Kate walk in and sat down. Jackie finish writing her notes then she look up.

"Now Kate is there any questions"

"No, not at the moment"

"Ok, here is a list of iron tables you can have during your pregnancy and information on what foods you can and can't have" Jackie past Kate the papers which Kate put in her shoulder bag.

"I would like to see you again in a month. If there some comes up in your blood tests I'll call you with in forty eight hours. So for now don't worry, it normal blood tests" Kate nodded.

"another thing is" then she smile

"you will have to let your commandeering officer know that you will need maternity clothes soon since you already started showing" Kate grin

"I'll let him know when I return back to work"

"good if there is nothing else you can return back to work" they both stood up and shook hands

"thanks and hopefully mike will be here for the next appointment" they both grin

"so long as he doesn't have to crash sail"

"true" Kate said before walking out of Jackie office.

When Kate walk in to NAVCOM. She walk to her office. Once there she start with her messages that was left first then she check her email messages then the paperwork.

By five o'clock Kate finish for the day. She was walking to commander Brad Wilson office. He look up and smile

"come in Kate, what can I do for you"

"Here is the paperwork you wanted sir and requirement form sir" Kate past him the files. He look at the requirement sheet.

"Maternity clothes"

"Yes sir, my uniform is starting to get a little tight "

"Ok I'll take care of it straight away. I hope my wife didn't put you up to this" he said smiling

"no sir, she notice that I was starting to show and since I'm carrying twins"

"i understand. Is there anything else"

"that all sir"

"ok have a good night"

"you to sir" then Kate walk out of his office and out of NAVCOM.

When Hammersley return back back to Cains. Commander Wilson gave Kate the day off since she been working every day while Hammersley was out on patrol. When she arrived at the docks. She got out of her car just as Sally and Kelly arrived at the same time.

"hi Kate not working today" Sally asked

"No got the day off since I've haven't had one while Mike was out on patrol"

"Ah, any ideas how long they going to be in port for?"

"five days, Kingston still in dry dock"

"any idea on what caused the explosions" Kelly asked

"Yeah faulty wiring. It would take three weeks to check all the wiring and replace the faulty wiring plus repair the damages to the engines"

"Kingston must be enjoying there leave"

"they are, here comes Hammersley" they turn and watch as Hammersley came into port.

"there my man" sally said when Swain walk out the side door. He smile and gave Sally a smile and wave. Then the X and Mike did the same.

"what the..." Kate said when they watch their husbands take their shirts off but they weren't wearing any thing else but their dog tags. Then they step apart while grinning

"what are they doing" Kelly asked then the three men try to show their arm muscles

"Oh my..." Kate said laughing then she put her fingers in her mouth and gave mike a wolf whistle. Then Sally and Kelly did the same while trying not to laugh.

"Ladies, this calls for revenge" Kate said when the men gave them a wave before putting their shirts back on and walking back on to the bridge.

"Kate what do you have in mind?" Sally asked Kate turn to them.

"next time they going out on patrol, we going shopping" Kate said

"sounds like you got a plan" Sally said

"Oh yeah"

Half an hour later the three men walk off Hammersley and over to their wives where they all hug and kiss.

"Like the show" mike asked

"Yes we did mike, let's go home and you can show me some more of your mussels"

"sure" then he turn to the others

"see you guys tonight"

"sure" swain said before they all went their separate ways.

Later that evening Mike and Kate walk into the pub. They notice all of the crew where there drinking. Kate walk over to them while mike went to get them a drink.

"We were wondering if you and boss were going to make it" Charge said

"Well we are here, so how was your patrol" Kate asked as she sat down.

They all talk and laugh over the next few hours before leaving the pub since it was closing time.

The next day Kate went to work while Mike relaxes at home. He made number of phone calls and check his mails and cook dinner for him and Kate. When Hammersley left to go on three week patrol. The day before they left. Mike and Kate went to the gynecologist to check on the twins. They decided to do it a week earlier since mike was going to be away.

While Hammersley went out on patrol. Kate did a lot of online research on what she was looking for. When she found what she was looking for, she wrote down the name of the shop and the address. Then she called Sally and Kelly while grinning.

Three days later the three ladies meet up outside the shop. "Kate do you know what sort of shop this is" Kate smile

"yes come on, our men will be home tomorrow" then she walk in with Sally and Kelly following Kate.

Half an hour later the three women walk out of the shop carrying bags between them

"gee Kate, I don't know if I should" Sally said.

"why not, just watch his reaction when he see you in the outfit" Kate said smiling As they walk towards their cars

"any way we gotta get one up on our husbands"

"sally think about what he going to do with that when you guys get home" Kelly said grinning

"true, well don't be surprised if Chris doesn't show up at the pub tomorrow night" they all grin

"don't worry, I think we will be keeping our men tired to the bed all night long" Kelly said as they reach their cars which is next to each other while laughing.

"Remember the plan, see you both tomorrow"

"sure thing Kate" they got into their cars and went their separate ways.


	27. Chapter 27

**CH 27**

The next day Kate, Sally and Kelly were on the docks when Hammersley came into port. When the boat was dock and the gang way was put into place.

Mike, Swain and the X walk outside from the bridge looking confuse and their wives.

"ok ladies let's do it" the stepford and apart

"you know Kelly, Sally there are three naughty sailors, what should we do with them" Kate said loud enough for the men to hear

"i don't know Kate but seeing them in their uniform making me hot and horny" Kelly said

"the look on Kate face they planning something for us" Mike said

"Revenge boss" Swain said

"could be but what?

"Well they do look hot, I'm taking my over coat off" Sally said then Kelly and Kate nodded.

So they undid the overcoat slowly and open it and slide if off their shoulders at the same time. They look at their shock husbands when they saw all three of there were wearing sexy navy uniforms out fits. Mike could see Kate expanding stomach since she was about fifteen weeks pregnant.

"We are so dead" XO said when he was looking at his grinning wife

"you got that right mate" Swain said while looking at Sally

Two dads walk on the bridge drinking his brew when he notice who was outside so he walk over to the window as he took a mouth full of coffee then ending up spaying his coffee over the ground then he quickly turn around looking at the others in shock

"two dads, you better go and clean that mess up" charge said then he head the three men wolf whistle.

Which cause everyone on Hammersley walk over to the window and saw who was on the wharf. There eye were wide and their mouths open. Bird walk up on the bridge to to see them looking out side. So she walk out and stood next to Mike.

Bird was shock when she saw who was on the wharf and what they are wearing. Then she look at the three men who was grinning. Then back to Kate.

"this is payback from what you three did to us ladies when you return back from your last patrol" Kate said grinning

"Dam you Kate"

"Revenge can be sweet Mike, hi bird"

"Ma'am you sure know how to create attention" she thumb to the rest of the crew who was still in shock.

"Hi guys" then they all walk out and gave the ladies a wolf whistle.

"I got to get Rebecca one of those out fits" two dads said

"looking good there ma'am" duchy said mike turn to him

"don't you agree sir"

"Duchy" duchy put his hands up.

"boss just relax, think about in four months time she would think she look big as a house and the hormones will drive her crazy, don't you agree swain"

"He right, Sally went through it twice"

"alright back to work you lot" then he turn to Kate

"You" he pointed to Kate "I'll deal will you when we get home"

"I'll be looking ford to it sailor" Kate said grinning as the three ladies put their coats back on.

Mike shook his head at Kate before following the others back on to the bridge when he heard

"the fun just beginning" Kate yelled out

" they sure know how to get revenge on us after what we did to them last time" mike grin

"don't I know it and I wonder what Kate planing next"

"Who knows sir" Swain said grinning.

Later that night at the bar. Nikki, spider, buffer and bomber were with the Hammersley crew talking and drinking.

"You not going to believe what happen today when we arrived back in port" two dads said when the others arrived except for X, swain and mike

"What happen" bomber asked

"Sally, Kelly and lieutenant commander McGregor was waiting for their husbands"

"so they did that last time" Nikki said

"We know that but that took their overcoats off" two dads said

"Overcoats" buffer said confuse

"Yeah, they all were wearing sexy navy uniforms out fits"

"Two dads what have I told you about lying" buffer said

"Mate we all were there" Charge said

"what you telling us..." Nikki said. They all nodded

"Pay back from what the guys did last time to them" RO said

"And you saw this" spider said

"Yes all of us, boss recons that it was his wife doing and she said that the fun just beginning"

"Fun, what fun" Nikki asked

"do you see them here" charge said with a smirk on his face.

Then her eyes widen "Oh well they deserve time with their husbands"

The next day Nikki and buffer showed up at Kate and mike place. They waited for someone to answer the door. When the door open they saw Kate wearing a robe, her hair was a mess and lips were swollen

"Nikki, buffer, ah what can I do for you"

"Remember lunch" Kate close her eyes then open them

"sorry I forgot, come in" Kate open the door wider and let them in. then close the door

"I'll be back, make yourselves at home" then she ran to the steps and up them.

"Let's go into the kitchen" Nikki said

"good idea" they walk thought the house and into the kitchen.

"We should of called first" buffer said

"I know but we did have this plan weeks ago remember"

"True" they sat down at the breakfast bar and waited.

Twenty minutes later Mike and Kate walk into the kitchen "sorry guys" mike said

"It ok" Nikki said

"so Pete want to help me with the grill, we can leave our ladies to talk in here"

"sure" then they walk outside.

"Kate, two dads told us what happened at the port"

"through he would"

"so what fun did you two have"

"did the X and swain showed up last night"

"no" Kate grin

"what, what is it" Kate walk over to the fridge

"think fluffy handcuffs and the navy uniform" Nikki eyes widen

"no way"

"yes, it the only way to keep them where we wanted them" she open the fridge door to get what she needed out for the barbeque.

"Kate McGregor, I can't believe you tied mike to the bed"

"Oh yeah" she said grinning as she close the fridge door.

Mike and Pete were at the barbeque getting it set up. "We miss you at the pub last night"

"Really"

"yeah, two dads told us what happened on the wharf"

"I bet he would. Kate sure can be full of surprises"

"sounds like it alright, why didn't you show up at the pub, you normally do after a patrol"

"Kate had me tied to the bed" Pete raise his eyebrows

"and in ropes"

"no fluffy cuffs, there was no way I could get out of them"

"oh... you don't think that what happen to Swain and..." mike nodded

"yes" then they heard the doorbell ring

"so how are things between you and Nikki"

"good. We been talking a lot. Although we would like to take things further but since we are on the same boat"

"i understand"

"I'll be there for her and the kids. As for transferring, there nothing new, well not yet"

"I understand, where are the kids any way?"

"At a birthday party"

"Ah" then they heard voices and turn to see Swain and the X walking outside carrying a bottle of beer in each hand

"morning guys, you both look as I feel" mike said

"blame your wife and her ideas" swain said then he past Mike a beer while the X past Pete a beer.

"let me guess she had you cuff to the bed" they both nodded.

"you to boss" Swain asked

"Yeah" then they heard giggling coming from inside

"I bet they would be talking about last night" mike said

"or giving Nikki bad ideas" Pete said

"both, who else is showing up"

"the rest of the crew all though depends on how they are feeling this morning"

Then they heard the doorbell once again just as Nikki walk out carrying a tray. She walk over to a fold up table that was set up and put snacks on them then she turn and look at the guys while grinning then she gave Pete a wink before walking back into the house

"Oh no when Nikki grin like that, that mean trouble" Pete said Swain pat him on the shoulder

"if you and Nikki ever do get married, and she get together with our wives, god help us men if any thing like yesterday welcome home any thing to come by"

"I don't know if that a good thing or a bad thing"

"it would depend on how you are feeling the next day" Mike said then they turn to the new voices.

"Hey boss you miss a great time last night" Two dads said when he was first to walk outside with the others behind him.

"i heard" mike said. The guys talk and laugh out side while the women in side talk, laugh and giggle in side.

"Kate we all should get together the next time we are all on shore leave and talk nothing but about men" Nikki said

"that a great idea, we could give each other crazy wild ideas on what to do with our partners"

"like last night and this morning" Sally said grinning

"That might be a great idea" bomber said grinning

Half an hour later all the women walk outside carrying something in their hands while talking and giggling. When Kate walk out side she was carrying a big plate of meat. She walk over and past it to Mike.

"what have you ladies been talking about" mike ask them

"wouldn't you like to know mike" Kate said as she gave him a kiss

"i would like to know" Swain said while looking at Sally

"if you must know we been giving Bird, Nikki and others here tips" Ryan who was there also look at bird who was grinning at him

"i don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing" mike said then he took a mouthful of his beer when bird said

"Kate can I borrow the cuffs tonight" Causing most of the men who either was drinking their beer or got a mouthful ended up spraying it out of their mouths

"bird" mike said look at her as he wipe his mouth with the back of his arm as the women laugh with what bird said and the reaction from the men

"nice one bird" Nikki said laughing as they hi five each other

"I'll give you the address where you can buy them before you leave"

"thanks"

when the meat was cook every one help themselves and found a place around the long tables that was set up. Every one laugh and joke, having a great afternoon.

Sally and Kelly left to pick up the kids while Kate Called pizza hutt and made a large order of pizza, chips, chicken wings and other foods. Then she return outside with more drinks. When Sally and Kelly return, they walk around the side of the house. Soon as the kids saw their fathers and mother, they ran over to them.

While Sally and Kelly carry the triplets and two diaper bags between them. Swain stood up and walk over to help Sally since she was carrying two of the three children. Then return back to his seat putting Samantha on his lap. Then Chloe got up onto his other lap. Peter was holding JJ on his lap while Katie was on Nikki lap.

They all talk more, then the kids went and play with some toys that mike brought out for them then he went to answer the door when he heard the doorbell ring

"that would be dinner" Kate said

"come on two dads, you can come and help" charge said as he stood up they walk in side then return couple minutes later

"grubs up" charge said loudly mike, two dads and charge put the bags and boxes on the table.

"Kids pizza here" Nikki said.

The kids jump up from where they were and ran over to their parents whom put them on their knee and place a plastic cup of juice and plate with a slice of pizza and some chips in front of them. They were happy munching away. Chloe was sitting on Mike lap since Swain was helping Sally feed the triplets since they started eating solids.

After all the food was gone and mess clean up. Everyone got themselves a drink while the kids return playing and the triplets were asleep in one of the guest bedrooms.

It was late by the time the last of the crew left Kate and Mike place. After everything was tied up Kate and mike went to bed. Soon as Kate was in bed, she fell into peaceful sleep. With Mike falling asleep few minutes later.

The next day Kate went to work while Mike went to finish his paper work on Hammersley then took it to NAVCOM at lunch time. Then he and Kate went out to lunch then they went their separate ways. Kate return back to NAVCOM and Mike went to do some shopping then returning back home.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH 28**

Few days later Hammersley left to go out on patrol That night Mike went to get something out of his duffel bag when he saw a photo which made him smile. It was a photo of Kate wearing the sexy navy uniform. He turn it over when he saw a sticky note attack to it 'come back in one piece sailor, till then enjoy looking at this photo' Mike went and hid the photo and then he got what he wanted out of his bag.

When Kate had her next check up she was talking to Jackie Wilson. "Everything looks good. The twins are growing, and your last blood tests came back normal"

"that good to know. When will mike and I know what we are having"

"In couple of weeks by that time you would be over twenty weeks"

"Ok Hammersley would be back in port by then" Jackie nodded

"I recommend that you start taking maternity leave in eight weeks and I will want you on bed rest for the remaining of your pregnancy"

"what, why"

"Well for one your carrying twins and you have mention that you been getting back pain every now and then. As you know that would be cause by the twins and second you could give birth between four to six weeks early. Don't worry it normal happens with twins"

"ok, thanks for warning me" they talk for another few more minutes before Kate left to head back to NAVCOM.

When Hammersley return back to port two weeks later Kate, Sally and Kelly were there waiting for their husbands. Bomber was also there waiting for two dads. They were talking and laughing while waiting for their men to walk off Hammersley. When they did they talk for a minute before they went their separate ways.

When Kate and mike got in to Kate car Kate drove them to NAVCOM. "Kate when is your next appointment to see Jackie"

"Friday, why"

"Well do you want to know the sex of the twins"

"Why do you"

"Well yeah then we would know what color the nursery walls are going to be"

"funny" they talk till Kate park her car in her normal spot.

Few minutes later they walk in to NAVCOM. Mike went to see Brad while Kate return back to her office. Later that evening Mike and Kate stay at home since Kate was tired and was in bed early after being calling in to NAVCOM early that morning.

On Friday morning Mike and Kate were at the hospital Having another check up with Jackie Watson.

"everything looks great so do you want to know what you are having"

"Yes we both do" mike said

"Kate" Jackie asked

"Yes"

"Well you both are having boys"

"boys"

"Yes now you know what to do the nursery up as Mike" mike grin

"sure do" then he gave Kate a kiss.

After being at the hospital mike took Kate to NAVCOM. After dropping her off. He then went to do some shopping then headed home so he could start on the nursery.

Two days later Hammersley left for three week patrol. Mike was worried that he would be leaving Kate alone and is worried that something might happen to her while he was away.

While Mike was away on patrol. Brad Watson go to their place in the mornings to pick up Kate since she can't drive till after the twins are born. Then either he or some one will drop her off at home at night since he lives ten minutes from Mike and Kate place.

Bomber or Nikki go with Kate when she does her grocery shopping after work since either one of them are on shore leave and it was good timing since there was nine days apart from when either Nikki or Bomber are on shore leave.

The day Hammersley was due home form three week patrol. Kate was looking ford to seeing mike when Brad walk into her office. Kate turn around when he knock on the door

"sir I was just about to leave to meet Mike on the wharf... sir what wrong"

"Hammersley won't be returning today"

"sir..."

"they heading to Bright island to help the HMAS Bendigo crew. Two of there crew have been kidnap"

"Who been taken sir"

"you know the two members"

"buffer and Nikki" he nodded

"what happen sir"

"The crew was on the beach for some R and R when group of men showed up and wounded some of the crew members. Then they took..."

"Why them"

"We don't know at the moment. The group possible don't know that they are Navy" Kate nodded

"We have had dealing with Bright Island in the past sir"

"Yes I know, that is why I gave Mike the ok since some of Hammersley crew know parts of the island" Kate nodded

"Have you contacted Sally and Kelly"

"Yes, they both understand"

"thanks for telling me sir"

"If there is anything you need, let me know"

"thanks sir" He turn around and walk out the door.

Later that evening Kate was in bed when her cell phone rang "Kate flynn hello"

"Kate"

"Mike have you found them"

"Yes Swain just called, he and Bird are with them know and the other search party heading towards where they are"

"And the ones who kidnap them"

"wounded or knockout. The group was using the island to make drugs. When they took Pete and Nikki the group didn't know that they were Navy"

"i bet they got the surprise when the search parties showed up"

"Yeah they did alright. The leader was shock from what two dads said and wondering how the Navy got to the island so fast"

"let me guest, two dads big mouth"

"yes"

Kate shook his head then she heard the radio in the back round so she listen to what being said and is please that Nikki and Pete weren't hurt and when the search party is due to return back to the beach.

"Kate I better go"

"I know I heard, see you when you return tomorrow"

"ok see you tomorrow, love you"

"Ah isn't that sweet" Kate heard in the back round

"charge" mike said

"sorry sir couldn't help it" Making Kate laugh

"mike tell charger does he want to clean Hammersley engines with a toothbrush" mike laugh

"Kate want to know if you want to clean the Hammersley engines with a toothbrush"

"no sir"

"night mike and fair winds sailor"

"night Kate"

"love you" then they hung up.

Sam then called Sally and Kelly to give them the good news. When finish on the phone Kate turn the lights off and snuggled down under the covers and closing her eyes and falling in to peaceful sleep.

The next morning Kate was in her office when mike walk in "Hey, how is Nikki and buffer"

"they are fine, how about you" he lean over and gave her a kiss since she was sitting down

"hungry, I was just about to leave to go and get some lunch"

"well give me a few minutes then we can go out together"

"sure" Mike walk out of the room while Kate return back to work with a smile on her face.

Ten minutes later Mike return back to Kate office "Ready"

"sure am" mike help Kate to stand up and he pass her, her bag and hat before leaving her office.

They went to a cafe which was close by where they enjoy their lunch for the next hour. Then Late return back to NAVCOM while Mike went back to Hammersley. then home since Hammersley crew got four days off.

That night the crew was shock to see both Mike and Kate showed up.

"Hey look who here" bird said. They all turn and cheer just as Mike and Kate walk over. Charge stood up

"Here you go ma'am"

"thanks charge"

"sir your usual" charge asked

"Yes thanks and same with Kate"

"sure" then Charge walk in side since everyone was outside.

"you guys looking ford to having a month off"

"Yes" they all said

"what are your plans" Kate asked they all took turns in telling Mike and Kate what their plans are.

"what about you sir, what are you going to do for a month off" two dads asked

"spend every moment with Kate since she will be close to giving birth"

"sir I've been talking to Nikki and Becca they would be back in port about the time we return from our next patrol. We want to throw you both a barbeque baby shower, if that is ok with you two" Bird said mike and Kate look at each other then back to bird

"fine by me" Kate nodded

"sir, ma'am we going to give you both the best baby shower that the navy will talk about in years to come" Two dads said while grinning

"i don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing" Kate said making everyone laugh.

Kate and Mike stay for a couple of hours before leaving to return home since Kate was feeling tired.

The day Hammersley left for two week patrol Kate was at work. The day Hammersley return was also Kate last day since she will be starting her maternity leave.

Three days later all the crews from Hammersley, Bendigo and Kingston showed up with in two hours bring drinks and food for the party. When the party was in full swing. Mike heard the doorbell ring so he went to see who was at the door.

When he open it he was shock to see who was there "Phillip, mum, dad" Mike gave them a hug just as three wagons and a car pulled up.

Mike smile when he saw it was his brothers and family showing up "hi guys, what are you doing here"

"We been keeping in contact with your crew, they plan this"

"i should of known, come on through"

"how Kate"

"Beautiful as ever" mike said grinning

"you mean she looks like a beach whale" one of his sister in laws said as she gave Mike a hug

"I don't see her that way, come on out back" they follow Mike out to the back of the house.

"Kate look who showed up" Kate was standing up at the time. She turn around and was shock to see who it was. Mike family and Phillip was also shock when they saw how big Kate is.

"Oh my..." she walk over to them all and gave them a hug.

"How did you know about today?"

"Ask the crew" mike said

"I should of guest... Ah I have to go to the bathrooms, one of the boys using my bladder as trampoline" bonnie laugh

"mike was like that before he was born, go on dear" Kate walk in side while the three crew talk to Mike's family.

Later that evening everyone was having a great time when they heard

"Can I have everyone attention" Everyone went quiet and turn David who was up on the back patio.

"now since this is mike and Kate baby shower, I was told by Nikki, Jessica and Rebecca that they said this this baby shower will be some thing that the Navy would never for get in years to come. With some help from some of the crew from Hammersley, Bendigo and Kingston. So without further ado" He gave a guy a nod then he walk down the steps when the music started.

Every one remember the in the navy song from the village people. Then everyone started laughing and wolf whistling when eight guys and three girls came out wearing sexy navy uniforms. They were singing and dancing to the song.

Just as the song finish the guys turn their backs on every one and they bend over flipping the skits up. Every one saw them wearing navy shorts with the letters spelling out 'navy rules' then the stood up and move apart when the three men showed up wearing outfits that represents their boat.

Kate recognised the outfit charge was wearing it was shredded green dress with the wig and girl tiara that buffer wore when the Hammersley icon was stolen. The other two were wearing some strange outfits. Every one cracked up laughing and they clap and cheer them on. Kate look around for Mike but couldn't see him.

"Ladies, gentlemen and kids of all ages... the baby captains of Hammersley, bendigo and Kingston" they all heard

"i am not going out there looking like this" they all heard mike Yelled out

Then everyone saw the three men carrying someone over their shoulders outside as the three men protested. Then they put them on the ground and quickly turn around. Everyone burst out laughing.

All three men were wearing adult diaper, baby sun hat that would be from the fifties, large bib and dummy that was hook up to their dog tags. Mike look over at Kate who was red with laughter.

"Ah what the hell" then he did a bow which every one cheer him on. Then the other two did the same.


	29. Chapter 29

**CH 29**

Then the ones who was in side walk out carrying three big boxes. They walk down the steps and over to Kate. They all were still wearing the outfits.

"Kate Mike on behalf of the Bendigo crew" he put the box down in front of Kate. She then open it up and pulled out navy baby blankets that got the word Hammersley on it and about two dozens toys that to do with the navy

"wow thank you for your gifts"

"mike, Kate on behalf of the Kingston crew"

One of Mike family pick up the first box before the guy put down the second box. Kate open it and pulled out six white cot sheets sets with the navy blue anchor and rope printed on them. Plus number of different baby clothing and more toys

"wow thank you" then the box was pick up just as Charge step ford

"mike Kate on behalf of the Hammersley crew" then he put the box down.

Kate took the lid off and she pick up the first item it was baby navy uniform.

"oh my it cute" then she saw the second one. She past them to Mike. Then she put up more baby clothes, bath toys and bibs that got the anchor, rope and the word Hammersley under it.

"this is all amazing, thank you, all of you for your gift and...Nikki, Becca and Jessica, thank you for wonderful day and I will never forget it. This has been the most unusual baby shower that I been to and the entertainment, That one thing all the navy personal who is here would never forget, I know I won't" Everyone laugh

"thank you all of you for being here and I..." she look at Mike and laugh since he was still wearing the outfit

"We" then she turn to everyone

"thank you all for your gifts and friendship over the past six years" she gave them all a smile and nod

"thank you all for being here family, friends. This means a lot to both Kate and myself. And for this" He look down at himself then back up to see everyone still grinning

"i know that if any one from the Hammersley crew try to play a joke on me while I'm the captain would be more than cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush

"did you hear that two dads" charge said

"yes I did Charge" mike and Kate grin

"good, well there there plenty to eat and drink enjoy yourselves while some of us go and put some decent clothes on"

Every one laugh clap and wolf while Just as Mike turn around and walk up and into the house with the others following him. It was getting late by the time the last of the guests were gone. Mike help Kate up the stairs. They walk towards their bedroom when Mike stop outside a door. He turn to Kate

"Kate there something I want to show you" he open the door and turn the light on then step back.

Kate walk in and stop and gasp when she saw the bedroom before her. Then she walk in further and look around. The walls was covered in two different blue paints with border going around the room it was a third up the wall. Kate look at is closely to see ship wheel then anchor then a sail boat then the wheel again. With a rope edging. Then Kate look around the room to see two cots, changing table, draws, even rocking chair all done in navy design.

"Wow mike, I love what you done to this room"

"do you" Kate turn around and smile

"yes, it perfect" mike smile

"I'm please you love it Kate"

Mike watches Kate walk around the room for few minutes then she walk up to him and wrap her arms around his neck the best she could then she pulled him to her and they both kiss. When they pulled apart they were both smiling

"Lets go to bed"

"sounds wounderful" they walk out the door with mike turning off the light.

Then he follow Kate into their bedroom where they both got change and climb into bed and snuggled with Mike spooning up against Kate back with one hand on her expanding stomach as they close their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

Two days later rear admiral Steve Marshal walk into his office when he saw a package on his desk. He notice it was couriered from Cairns. So he put his briefcase down and pick up the package he look at the return address. It was from Hammersley. Which he thought was odd so he open it up and pulled out two CD's and a note.

_'Captain Marshall since you and your wife couldn't make it to commander Flynn and lieutenant commander McGregor baby shower, here is video recording from the shower. We hope you enjoy watching it and it would be the most memorable and talk about navy baby shower in years to come. Watch the second CD first if you want to and show it to other navy personnel who knows Commander Flynn and lieutenant commander McGregor. From Hammersley, bendigo and Kingston crew' _

Steve turn his laptop on and got the second disk out and put it in his lap top. Then he click couple of buttons as he sat down and watch what was happening.

Half an hour later every one who was in the next room to Steve office stop and turn to the office when they heard Steve laughing. They were wondering what was going on. So they return back to work.

Five minutes later Steve and number of top navy officers were walking out of their office and walk over and into one of the big meeting rooms. Two of younger personal look at each other and shrug their shoulders then they and others return back to work.

Thirty five minutes later every one could hear laughter coming from the main room and they were wondering what was going on. Then few minutes later the officers walk out of the main room talking about the CD.

Later that day Steve left for a meeting. One of the personal was wondering what was on the CD since he saw Steve with it so he walk into Steve office then out again with the CD, he walk over to a computer where he watch what was on it.

"so that is what was the laughter about."

He got his pen drive and plug it into the laptop and copy the video. When finish he return the disk back into Steve office then he return back to work with a grin on his face.

Week later Brad Watson was in his office when one of the sailors knock on his door.

"Yes petty officer" the young man walk in

"sir, a friend of mine sent me this, you should see it sir, it to do with commander Flynn baby shower" the young guy past him a pen drive

"do you see what was on it"

"Yes sir I didn't know who it was in it till I recognised lieutenant commander McGregor sir. Then when saw what was going on I knew I had to tell you sir"

"what did you see"

"it was the entertainment sir that was shown. I thought it was funny at first till I relies who the three men wearing adult diapers sir and the boats that they were all on"

"Have you ford the video on to any one"

"no sir, I made one copy and that is what you are holding sir... I deleted the email"

"Who sent it to you"

"Friend of mine from Sydney sir" then he past a piece of paper to Brad

"This is my friend name, address and email address"

"thank you and don't tell anyone about what you saw under stand"

"Yes sir... I don't think I'll be able to look at the crew, especially the three captains of the boats again without thinking about what they were wearing"

"i understand good work, dismiss"

"yes sir" then he walk out of Brad office.

Brad then got on the phone and started ring around to find out who sent the video email. It took Brad four days to find out who it was. Then he check out the guy back round and relies he was once XO of Hammersley for one patrol before Kate posting onto it.

He look up when he saw lieutenant Nikki Caetano walk into the com center. So Brad did some checking out and found out that Nikki was also on Hammersley when the lieutenant was on there. Brad look up and caught Nikki eye, he wiggle his finger at her so she walk over and into his office.

"you want to see me sir"

"Yes you use to work on Hammersley"

"yes sir"

"do you remember lieutenant Bobby Robertson" Nikki thought about the name

"Yes sir he lasted one patrol he was transferred to Canbbra a week after his transferred sir, May I ask why"

"Did the lieutenant have any problems with commander Flynn"

"yes sir there was number of them. It was the worse patrol that I and the others have ever been on"

"why is that lieutenant"

"the lieutenant got every one working, lack of sleep for all of us, he was hard task master. When commander Flynn said that we stopping at creek island for some R and R every one but the lieutenant was happy for it. I and others heard both commander and lieutenant arguing about it and the complaints from most of the crew. That is why he lasted one one patrol. I do remember the lieutenant said one day he would get commander Flynn back"

"i see, thanks for telling me lieutenant so how was your patrol" Nikki smile

"it was good sir, just the normal FFV and may days"

"anything else"

"normal practical jokes when everyone was getting bored after five days of no FFV and may days"

"so the toilets are clean then" Nikki smile

"and the whole ship sir. Buffer made sure of that sir"

"good, you may go and enjoy your leave"

"thank you sir" then she walk out of his office.

Later that afternoon Nikki, Pete and kids showed up at Kate and mike place.

"hi guys come on in, Nikki Kate up stairs, if you want to go and see her"

"thanks, I'll leave you men with the kids" she said as she walk to the stairs and up them.

"want a beer mate" mike asked

"sure kids would like a drink"

"no worries, we can have it outside"

Buffer and the twins follow Mike into the kitchen then outside. Mike put his drink on the table

"I'll be right back" then he walk back in side then out again a minute later carrying a big container. He put it on the ground

"Here you go kids, enjoy" the twins put there drinks on the table before walking over to see what in the box.

Mike sat down and pick up his beer "how was patrol"

"It was ok the normal FFV and may days"

"that good" Pete look from the kids to Mike

"commander Watson spoke to Nikki this morning"

"About what"

"lieutenant Roberson"

"Why" Mike was confused

"Nikki not sure, he ask Nikki about the one patrol he was on with us before Kate came a board"

"Does Nikki have any idea why Brad would ask her"

"no idea but Nikki and I think that the lieutenant must have something on you remember what he said that he would get you back for what you did to him. What was that about any way"

"He was due for a promotion and what happened on old Hammersley and my report, that put him back five years"

"ok then what has he got on you"

"I have no idea, I'll go and give Brad a call, will you be ok"

"sure" mike stood up and walk in side and down to his and Kate office where he called Brad at NAVCOM.

When Mike return fifteen minutes later Pete notice the angry look on his old boss face.

"By the look on you face it not good" mike sat down as he let out his breath

"no Brad told me lieutenant Robertson somehow manage to get his hand on video recording from the baby shower and he sent it all to his navy mates, which they ford it on to others. It happen that one of friend of a friend so to speak is working at NAVCOM. The petty officer told Brad and even past him the evidence... it was from the entertainment part of the party"

"you gotta be joking, how did he know about the party"

"i spoke to Steve after talking to Brad. He said someone from the party sent him two CD since he and his wife couldn't make it... it was sent to Canbbra NAVCOM where lieutenant Robertson station at" Pete thought about it

"do you think he got hold of the CD and made a copy of it"

"that is what Steve and I think that what happens. He going to do some inventions and let me know what happens"

"Well don't worry about that now, your on leave and with Kate due any day, you going to have your hands full once the twins are born"

"don't I know it"

"Hey" they turn around to see Kate and Nikki walking outside. Kate was wearing a maternity summer dress.

"Kate what are you doing out of bed"

"I want fresh air, sunshine and good company" she said grinning

"hi Pete"

"Kate" Kate sat down as one of the chairs.

Mike stood up and walk over to her and lift her legs up onto another chair which was facing her "thanks" mike gave her a kiss

"want a drink"

"sure" then he turn to Nikki

"Nikki want a drink"

"thank" Mike walk in side to get them all a drink.

"Pete you should see the nursery, mike done a fantastic job on" Pete raise his eyebrows

"let me guest navy theme"

"how did you know" Nikki ask

"Lucky guest plus twin boys and what job they are in, it not hard to figure that one out" Nikki cross her arms

"what if they were girls"

"pink navy" he said grinning making Kate laugh which cause Nikki to roll her eyes

"Very funny Pete" Nikki said.

They talk for another minute when Mike return carrying a tray. He put it on the table before sitting down. They talk for the next two hours and they stay for dinner. Pete and Nikki left couple hours later since it was past the twins bedtime. After they left mike help Kate up to their bedroom and back into bed. Then he went and got undress and climb into bed and snuggled up to her back and fell into peaceful sleep.

Week later Kate woke up just after three in the morning. She felt a sharp pain and wetness between her legs. She turn her head after the pain went away. She knew it was a contraction.

"mike"

"MMM"

"mike" she shake him the best she could

"Kate what wrong" he open his eyes when she turn her lamp on

"My water broke" his eyes widen then he quickly sat up and turn to her

"Are you sure"

"Yes it happen when I was having a contraction, help me up"

"sure" He got out of bed and walk around the side of the bed and help Kate out of bed

"Here lets get you clean up and dress then we will get you to the hospital"

mike help Kate to stand up and they walk in to the bathroom where Mike clean and help Kate to get dress. Once done Kate bend over and held on to the bench as she started breathing heavily. Mike stood next to her rubbing her back

"that it Kate in and out"

"this is worse than being shot" She said as she breath. Mike look at his watch as he look at the time. When the contraction pass Kate stood up straiten

"your ok"

"Yeah, you get dress and get my bag, I'll wait for you in the car"

"Ok" then he gave her a kiss before they walk out of the bathroom.

Kate slowly walk over to the bed and pick up her cell phone while Mike went to get dress. Kate walk out of the bedroom opening up her phone and made a call

"Dr Watson" a sleepy voice said

"Jackie it Kate McGregor, Mike and I are on our way to the hospital, my water broke ten minutes ago and had two contractions which are also ten minutes apart"

"Ok Kate I'll meet you and Mike there" then they hung up.

"Jackie" she got out of bed and walk to the bathroom on suite and turn the light on

"sorry Brad, Kate gone into labor" he quickly sat up

"Kate McGregor"

"yes, now go back to sleep"

"Oh I don't think I could sleep now" he said grinning she shook her head at him before closing the door.

Kate just manage to make it to her wagon when another contraction hit. She felt this one stronger. So she look at the clock on her cell phone to time how long the contraction was going to last. Just as it past Mike ran out and into the garage and towards Kate

"Kate are you ok"

"yeah just another contraction, this one was eight minutes since the last one"

"Ok let's get you into the car"

Mike keep Kate in to her SUV then he put the bag in the back seat behind her while Kate push the garage door button which makes the garage door go up. Then she manage to put her seat belt on just as Mike ran around to the driver side and got in. then he started the motor just as he put his seat belt on.

Then he put the wagon in reverse and started reversing. Once reverse he push the garage door button and watch the door close as he turn the SUV around and drove down the drive away and on to the main road.

Fifteen minutes later mike pulled up next to the hospital entrance to see Jackie there with two nurses and gurney waiting for them. Jackie open the passenger door

"Kate"

"contraction, it the third one in the past fifteen minutes, this one is four minutes apart" mike said

"ok that it Kate in and out" Once it past Jackie and one of the nurses help Kate out of the SUV and on to the gurney

"mike go and park, is this Kate Bag"

"Yes, I'll bring it up"

"ok" then she close the door and turn around to follow the two nurses and Kate into the hospital.

Mike Manage to find a car park. Once park and got Kate bag he headed into the hospital and up into the maternity ward.

"commander Flynn your wife in room three" a nurse said

"thank you" He recognised her as one of the nurses who was waiting out the front with Jackie.

Mike walk down and into Kate room. He watches as the nurses change Kate clothes in to hospital gown. Once change and in bed, they put an IV line in and monitors were set up. Once done and everything was done Kate held out her hand to Mike. He walk over and put the bag down on the chair and held on to Kate hand just as she felt another contraction

"That it Kate you doing good" mike said as he rubs her back. Once it past Kate lean back against the pillows. He then have her a kiss just as Jackie walk in and over to the monitors

"Your contractions are getting stronger"

"Tell me about it and they getting closer" Jackie turn to Kate

"how close"

"close I had one just as the nurses was helping me into this gown." Jackie went to the end of the bed and lifted the sheet up then she put it down.

"Nurse Go and get the towels, Kate having the twins now" then the nurse ran out of the room.

Jackie lifted the sheet again "Mike lower the bed by half" Mike then lower the bed

"good Kate I want you to bend your knees just like when your were in the classes" Kate did what Jackie wanted her to do

"that it on your next contraction you push ok"

"Ok" then she squeeze mike hand as she started pushing

"That it Kate you push this little sailor out" Causing mike to laugh.

Just as Kate relax

"Ok the next contraction is any second now" Jackie said as she look at the monitor.

Just then Kate started pushing as the next contraction hit. Just as she relax another one hit

"that it I can see the head"

Kate then relax and took a couple of deep breaths. Then she took one deep breath and she started pushing once again as she squeeze Mike hand

"That it Kate the head is out, keep going" Kate then relax

"Kate on the next contraction you push all your might" Kate nodded then she started pushing then she scream

"That it... that it, just one more big push" Kate then took a deep breath and she scream as she push for few seconds then she collapsed against the pillows just as the baby wail as he took in his first breath.

"Here he is"

Jackie place their first born onto Kate chest while he still was crying. Just then two nurses walk in with a trolly full of things. A nurse past the things to Jackie.

"Mike want to do the honors" she past him the sissies. Mike cut the cord while a nurse cover the baby in a blanket towel.

"He beautiful" Kate said while looking at her first born son.

"Yes he is" Kate look up at mike who was looking at his son then to Kate. He bend over and gave her a kiss

"Oh boy"

"Nurse grab the baby"

Nurse carefully pick up the baby just as Kate started to push while holding on to Mike hand

"That it Kate, your doing good" Kate manage to relax for a few seconds then she started pushing once again

"That it I can see the head" Minute later their second son was born.

"Congratulations twin boys" Jackie said while grinning while watching Kate and mike looking at their second son.

A nurse walk over and pick up their son and walk out of the room with the other nurse who was holding their first born. Just after they left Kate push the placenta out. Once it was out Jackie started cleaning Kate up

"you did great Kate"

"Yes I did" mike gave her a kiss.

"Two beautiful boys" mike said

"I know"

After Kate was clean up and the sheets was change on the bed. Jackie and the nurses left them alone for a few minutes.

"I been thinking Mike after we found out that they were boys that next time we should try for a girl" Mike look at Kate

"a daughter"

"Yes, what do you think"

"i would like that" then he gave her a kiss once again.

Five minutes later Jackie and two nurses return with the twin boys. Kate was sitting up in bed by then.

"Here is your first born" nurse said passing the baby to Kate while the other nurse pass the second baby to Mike.

Mike stay for an hour before giving sleeping Kate and the boys a kiss. Soon as he arrived home he called his parents first then his father in law. Once done he sent all the crew a text before going to bed only to remember that the sheets needed changing. So he change them and had a quick shower before climbing into bed. He close his eyes and fell asleep with a grin on his face just as the sun started rising up on a new day.

When each of the crew woke up with their cell phones buzzing. They hope that they didn't have to crash sail so when they look at the message it says

_'Micheal David, 0347, 6p8ou. Liam Phillip, 0352,6p10ou. McGregor Flynn'_ they all grin knowing that Kate had the twin boys.

Over the next few days Kate received a lot of flowers, cards, messengers and visitors while she and the twins were in hospital.

The day Mike brought his family home all their family and friends were there to great them for the welcome home party which just started. Kate was sitting down watching as Jessica and Rebecca was holding the twins while showing them to the crew who was close by. Mike walk over and sat down next to Kate then lean over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey how are you feeling"

"Tired but good"

"ok crew sure making a fuss of the boys"

"i know" Kate turn to look at Mike

"it good to have you home Kate"

"it's good to be home" then they both kiss.

Epilogue.

Over the next five years Mike and Kate had three more children. Fourteen months after the twins were born, they had another boy then fifteen months later they had twins, one of each. Kate had to have a C section done cause both babies were breech. After they were born Kate had her tubes cut. Mike was promoted to captain and Kate was promoted to commander a year after the twins was born. She was also the captain of Hammersley.

Sally and Swain were happy with the four children that they have got. Swain was promoted to chief petty officer when the triplets were eighteen months old.

Dutchy was promoted to chief petty officer and was transfused to bendigo. He still single.

Charge he was promoted to warrant officer and still working on Hammersley. He was able to keep in contact with both of his children and whom both are married. His son and his navy wife is due to have their first child in six months.

Two dads was promoted to petty officer and was transferred on to frigate. He and Rebecca got married two years after twin boys were born. Bomber was also promoted to petty officer and is station at NAVCOM cause of her pregnancy.

RO he is promoted to petty officer and is the RO of HMAS Anzac. He still keeps in contact with the Hammersley crew.

Jessica and Ryan got married three years after the twin boys were born. Maxine wasn't at the wedding. They are expecting their first child in two month. Both Jessica got promoted to able seamen and is full qualified medic.

Nikki and Pete did get engage six months after Pete was transferred to Hammersley a year after the twins boys were born. Peter was promoted to warrant officer and Nikki to lieutenant commander at the same time. Nikki is now the captain of Bendigo. They got married three months after Kate gave birth to the twins. They are expecting their first child in four months and learn that it a girl.

Lieutenant Robertson was given a reprimand for what what he did and he would miss out on his promotion for the next two years. And all navy person received an e-mail message about the video and message that the video recording was copy and sent to other personal without the owner knowledge or consent.

Maxine White couldn't get a job after what she did years ago to Mike and what she try to change orders without the higher ups knowing about it.

Whenever there a change both old and new crew of Hammersley get together at Mike and Kate place for party and get together to catch up with friends and families. They even made plans so everyone could get together at least twice a year to see how everyone else is doing. Not knowing what the future will hold for them all and for Hammersley.

The end


	30. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story** What If**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
